


犹大by mikuridaigo

by 6per



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6per/pseuds/6per
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：托尼爱上了史蒂夫，史蒂夫却一直在说托尼的父亲霍华德•斯塔克如何如何强大，无视托尼的努力。一天，喝醉了的托尼和另一个男人上了床，男人自称加布里•海德森，而事实上……</p>
            </blockquote>





	犹大by mikuridaigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380455) by [mikuridaigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo). 



1  
他想自己是在酗酒。复仇者成立以来，作为团队的一员，托尼一直在控制自己的酒瘾。每当有来一杯的冲动时，他就把自己关进实验室，埋头研究自己的盔甲。或者，他会去找史蒂夫聊一聊，给自己更多坚定承诺的决心。  
讽刺的是，美国队长史蒂夫，正是他重回恶习的元凶。  
这都是史蒂夫的错！  
事情开始于数周前。那天托尼窝在实验室，忙着调整自己盔甲和克林特的弓箭。史蒂夫无视门口“请勿打扰”的警告牌，闯了进来。好吧，他是史蒂夫，托尼感激、崇拜、甚至从孩童时代就开始暗恋史蒂夫，所以托尼根本就没办法阻止他。托尼又不能对这个男人说这些感情，他能做的只有待在史蒂夫身旁，眼睁睁地看着美国队长前进，遗忘……一颗心变得越来越沉重。  
那天下午，史蒂夫是来说服托尼的。他认为托尼花了太多时间在实验室，太少参加“团队锻炼”。事实上，没什么人真的想要搞“团队锻炼”，克林特声称他很忙，娜塔莎只是打个转就会离开健身房。只是史蒂夫坚持要改变现状，所以来邀请托尼支持他。美国士兵大步走进实验室，被凌乱的房间吓了一跳。他扫了眼满地的零件、电线和小工具，委婉地说：“要知道，你父亲可是个爱整洁的人”  
如果史蒂夫面对的是班纳博士，好吧，他马上就会发现，他面对的不再那个愤怒的矮个科学家，而是吼叫着要摧毁一切的绿颜色大个子。托尼清了清嗓子，“所以，我不是我父亲。”  
史蒂夫笑：“我注意到了。”  
幸运的是，在史蒂夫还想说点啥之前，雷神托尔的大嗓门响起来，呼唤史蒂夫帮他搞定那该死的火炉。史蒂夫立即冲出门去解救他的朋友。房门在他身后关闭，托尼把手中的扳手狠狠扔在地上。  
从那天起，史蒂夫越来越多地谈起霍华德——在饭桌上（这时候大家都在），甚至在和托尼单独相处的时候。他一直在说托尼的父亲是一个多么好的人，多么无与伦比的天才（这简直就是往托尼的伤口上撒盐），还不断强调，如果没有霍华德，战争早就摧毁了世界。  
作为一个理性的人（至少曾经是），托尼可以理解史蒂夫对于自己父亲的感激之情，毕竟是霍华德创造了美国队长。但是他很快就厌倦了听史蒂夫不停地说，“霍华德的这个发明了帮助了全世界”，或是“霍华德捐了很多钱给孤儿院”。看，霍华德有如神明，而托尼仅仅只是托尼。是的，他因为生产武器而被人劫持，他也没向孤儿院捐他父亲那么多钱，但是托尼也并不是人们以为的那种自私无用的花花公子。  
小辣椒知道托尼有一颗心，否则她不会全心全意地替他工作，娜塔莎也知道托尼在帮助这个世界。  
只有史蒂夫什么都看不到。  
在霍华德被无限拔高了几个月后，托尼终于无法忍受。事情发生在斯塔克工业与神盾局共同举行的新闻发布会上。神盾局与斯塔克工业首次公布由斯塔克与班纳博士的新成就，新的清洁能源。新闻发布会晚上8点开始，参加的成员有所有复仇者成员（除了雷神）以及神盾的科学家们。他们展示了一种新的机器，可以为美国清洁环保地提供电力和煤气。每个成员都发表了自己的个人意见，娜塔莎称这是科学的革命；克林特说这是个伟大的项目，让人肃然起敬。史蒂夫的意见让所有人大吃一惊：“我也觉得这个十分美妙……但是，这好像是霍华德•斯塔克的已有理论，只是做了些改进。”从这时起，托尼再也不想听到什么霍华德。  
他从来不知道自己的父亲做过任何与这个相似的工作，甚至从来没在斯塔克工业看到过类似方向的蓝图。布鲁斯•班纳也吃了一惊，但他一笑置之，继续谈论新发明的能力与效益。托尼离开了晚会，不会听到史蒂夫继续说：“霍华德没能完成这台机器，我很高兴托尼和布鲁斯能巩固和发扬他的这一创举。”台下的听众们鼓掌欢呼，台上的布鲁斯向大家表示感谢，晚会继续进行，只是不再有托尼。  
酒店大堂的酒吧很空，大多数喝酒的人都去了会议厅的酒会。托尼坐下来，要了一杯“Zombie(僵尸)”——一种时髦且度数很高的酒。用力喝了一口后，托尼惊奇地发现自己是如此想念美酒。喝完后，他再也压制不住对酒精的渴望，又叫了一杯。当他微醺着准备叫第三杯时，发现有人拍了拍他的肩。  
“史蒂夫？”他迷迷糊糊地回头看着背后的金发男人。  
“是不是喝得稍微多了点？”背后的男人说话带口音，哦，不是史蒂夫。  
“那得看稍微是多少……”  
男人轻笑，在他身边坐下，叫了一杯香槟酒。“嗯，你得知道，我真的认为你的发明很伟大。”  
托尼给出一个醉醺醺微笑，埋下头。“我也这么认为，但是，看起来老家伙又一次击败了我。”  
“又？”男人歪着头，“以前也发生过？”  
斯塔克自嘲地笑了声，“是啊，在我还没出生之前，他就抢走了我爱的人。”金发男人扬起眉毛。“听起来很古怪……不过这是真的，混帐，我做什么都不能让我爱的人回头。”身边的男人伸出手，轻揉他的后背，以示安慰。  
“爱，爱，总是有人会受到伤害。”  
“技术上说，也许就是这样，”……  
如果托尼不自欺欺人，就会发现他不记得的东西包括的可不仅仅是几个心不在焉的吻，不只是醉醺醺的笑着和另一个男人上床。也不只是第二天早上醒来，只有孤零零的一个人迎接黎明。  
_______________________________________________________________  
洛基靠着酒柜，得意地冲自己微笑。神不知鬼不觉地进入神盾晚会并不难，逃出神盾局后，他一直在中庭游荡，计划与自己的兄长继续作对。为此，他把黑发变成金色，伪装成一名神盾特工，就这么简单地愚弄了神盾当局。  
他喝着奇怪的凡人酒会饮品，观察着复仇者的成员。雷神托尔没出现让他很失望的。不过，钢铁侠以及其他人都在。他比较了一下自己的魔法与这些新发明，满意地发现，魔法完胜科技。事情变得越来越有意思，当美国队长表示这个设备并非原创时，他觉得很好笑；而更好笑的是，通常很臭屁的钢铁侠垂下双肩，露出失败和失望的面孔。他看着（跟在托尼身后）托尼溜出酒会买醉，决定趁虚而入，希望通过醉汉多了解一点复仇者的内幕。只是，他没想到托尼会吻他，没想到自己会回吻，更没想到自己会放着分配好的房间不用，跟着托尼回房间。  
到了夜半时分，运动过后的托尼•斯塔克飞快地睡着了，蜷在他的胸口。恶作剧之神没有离开床，也没有推开斯塔克，反而拥住熟睡的人，满意地深深叹息。他就睡在那儿，和托尼一起。而钢铁侠不带任何怀疑地趴在他的胸口，看起来比以往任何时候都更加脆弱。  
洛基静静盯着托尼的卧室天花板，什么也不想。哦不，他还是在思考，他发现——操一名复仇者，感觉相当好。

2  
概要：这是托尼醉酒后的第二天早晨，对于忽然出现在家中的新面孔，托尼要怎么应对？  
第二天一早，托尼在有史以来最糟的宿醉中醒来。托尼一只手捂住眼，另一只手摸索着床上的床伴，床上没有人，但睡过人的地方温度还在。他呻吟一声，挣扎着站起来，跌跌撞撞地走进浴室洗了把脸。  
厨房里传来餐具的叮当声，“小辣椒，早餐吃啥？”没有回答。  
托尼耸耸肩，服了两片布洛芬，试图减轻正在经受的痛苦。他叫着小辣椒的名字走进厨房，吃惊地看着高大的金发男人穿着围裙，正在做早餐。  
“小辣椒？我的新绰号？”托尼以为自己还在做梦，他闭上眼，猛地摇了摇头。等他睁开眼，一手拿着锅铲，另一只手拿着煎饼锅的男人还在眼前。“我希望你喜欢煎饼，嗯，好像大多数人都喜欢。”  
托尼眨了眨眼，静静走到吧台前坐下，穿围裙的人递给他一盘煎饼和糖浆。超级英雄呆呆地看着面前一夜情的对象。  
“不好意思，是不是太多了一点？”男人轻笑。  
哦，这个声音。托尼终于找回一点点昨晚的记忆，记起这美妙的英国口音在他耳边呢喃甜言蜜语的片段。他摇了摇头，扔开关于晚上的遐想，“不，只是，以前从来没有人为我做过早餐。所以我以为是小辣椒，嗯，这算是她的工作之一。”  
男人笑着把煎锅放进洗碗池。托尼叉了一块饼，蘸满糖浆。轻微的苦味让他迟疑了一会，但好吧，还吃得下去。男人微笑着伸出手来，触摸托尼的面孔。托尼被他手上的茧子扎了一下，不过很快就放松下来。“你还好么？”男人问。  
托尼点头。“嗯，宿醉，不过我还好。另外……昨天晚上我是不是说了些……让人难尴的东西？”  
“你是说复仇者的绝密情报？”托尼的脸刷的红了，男人大笑，“没有，你啥也没说。只不过睡着的时候，一直在叫史蒂夫。”托尼的脸红透了，他尴尬地把注意力放在盘子上，努力吞咽食物，无视对面的男人揶揄的笑容。  
“他没什么……等等，我连你的名字都不知道！为啥要解释这些！”  
男人耸耸肩，“昨晚我明明告诉过你。不过好吧，不自我介绍很不礼貌，我叫加布理•海德森。”  
托尼呻吟一声，倒在他的椅子上，“这就是说我睡了神盾的特工？又一次？！见鬼，我和娜塔莎打过赌，又输一次。”  
加布里轻笑，“昨晚你可没的抱怨。”  
好像全身的血液都争着往脸上冲，托尼觉得自己回到十来岁，会害羞，一直在不停脸红。“那个，有那么一段时间，你知道，一直忙于拯救世界还有一些其他的臭事……”  
“嗯，我知道这些。”男人的脸上仍然挂着不怀好意的笑容。  
托尼停止做这些没用的解释，他看着眼前神秘的神盾特工，“那个，好吧，这没什么。我只需要清醒一下，然后回去工作。我很惊讶没有电话叫我。”  
“事实上，先生，罗曼诺娃女士和罗杰斯先生各来电五次，并留了消息。需要我重放么？”机器人管家忽然接口。  
“不用了，贾维斯，我知道他们要说啥，告诉他们中午我会在复仇者大厦。”  
“好的，先生。”  
托尼注意到加布里被贾维斯的声音吓了一大跳，这次轮到他窃笑了，“从来没见过‘房子’说话？”  
“没有，看来需要适应人类科技的进步。”  
“哦，那最好快点适应。和我一起你会常常听到。”取笑完对面的人，托尼得意地走开。但是，和我一起？这听起来可不像一夜情。  
不幸的是，加布里抓住了这个字眼，他笑着反问：“所以，你这算是邀请我继续光顾？”  
“什么……哦，见鬼，或者说你不介意？”  
加布里靠过来，在托尼的脸颊上留下一个蜻蜓点水似的吻。“我当然不介意，你呢，斯塔克先生？”  
托尼张嘴想反驳，但是忽然间与史蒂夫相识的一幕幕出现在他的脑海中。先只是被解冻的士兵，接着在复仇者中两人争吵不断，最后成为朋友。你父亲从来不会这样……你父亲可是个爱整洁的人……这东西很不错，但是它看起来只是在霍华德的原型上更进一步……他知道自己不可能像昨晚拥有加布里一样拥有史蒂夫。史蒂夫仍然爱着他的父亲，不管他做什么都不可能改变这一点。  
托尼抓住加布里，激烈地回吻，甚至不小心撞到牙齿、咬到嘴唇。两人都没去抱怨这些“失误”，当这个吻终于结束，托尼放开手，加布里舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇。  
“我当然不介意！”托尼说。  
___________________________________________________  
加布里•海德森，英国人，在洛基越狱前两个月开始为神盾工作。这名英国特工在他第一次执行搜索任务时就被洛基抓住，洛基并没完全变成他的样子，仅仅只是改变发色，并修改了他的证件，就混进了神盾。至于加布里本人，他的灵魂被洛基困在生命之树，就像在做一场永远醒不来的美梦。只要洛基原意他就会一直活着。  
得到新身份后，洛基研究了一下加布里的工作内容，没什么特别的，只是一些文书工作。很无聊，但是很适合掩饰身份。他有权限进入所有的企业级会议，但是关于复仇者联盟，只有部分的授权。他阅读了所有的复仇者文档，包括刑事记录（洛基的名字排在前5，听起来不坏）。为了更接近他的兄长，更彻底的摧毁复仇者，他需要了解更多，多到足以用一次打击就毁掉全部。有谁能比一个真正的复仇者成员更了解复仇者联盟呢？虽然史蒂夫才是复仇者的领袖，但是托尼才是尼克•福瑞第一个找到的人，他发起并资助了这一项目。所以脆弱受伤的钢铁侠是洛基最好的目标。  
他必须做点什么。他在那些电子盒（电视）上看到，男人给自己心爱的女人做饭被称为浪漫，于是决定照做。所以他试着做了煎饼，把面粉、糖、盐扔进锅里，这没什么难度。托尼似乎很喜欢。烹调很成功。而说服托尼保持两人的关系，无疑是另一个成功。  
电话铃响起……  
托尼拿起手机，“斯塔克，”  
“托尼！你在哪？我和娜塔莎找了你几个小时！”美国队长的声音打断了他。  
钢铁侠翻了个白眼，离开座位，“抱歉，我还在睡觉。出了什么大事？”  
“天，现在已经11点了，福瑞和小辣椒要和你谈一谈。你有没有看早间新闻？或是今天的报纸？”  
托尼揉了揉眼睛，“没有，这次又是什么事？”  
手机对面传来翻动报纸的声音，洛基把托尼的盘子拿到洗碗池，尽最大的努力不用魔法好好洗盘子。  
“我不知道，像是‘斯塔克酗酒依旧，神盾局无法改变亿万富翁？’托尼，出了什么事？你已经清醒了这么久!”  
托尼怒气高涨时，洛基在一旁偷笑。“你是责备我喝了一点酒么？我又没在回家的路上把车开到海里去！”实际上，他们俩根本就没有开车回家。当周围没人时，洛基直接用魔法把两个人传送到屋门口。当然，他对托尼说，他叫了辆的士。  
“如果你做了呢？！托尼，你必须小心自己的身体！”  
洛基注意到托尼握紧了拳头，“为什么？！因为我父亲一直小心身体？！”  
“啥？为啥霍华德要……”  
“没什么，我马上到！”托尼愤怒地挂断了电话。他气恼地抓了抓头发，转向洛基：“对不起，我得走了，需要我载你一程去神盾局么？”  
“不用，”洛基摇了摇头，“我走过去，不过我和你一起出门。”他们迅速地换好衣服，托尼套上他的休闲工作装，而洛基换上了他昨天就穿着的，已经皱巴巴的西服。  
“如果我们会再碰头的话，能不能留一下电话号码？”托尼说。  
洛基呆住，他还不习惯使用的凡人的科技。“噢，我……把电话落在办公室了。你知道，这是台新手机，我还没来得及记住号码。”  
“真的么？神盾特工这么懈怠？好吧我给你发工作消息，希望希尔不要把它扔掉。”两人坐电梯到车库，托尼在11辆骚包的跑车中挑了一辆。（viper：骚包是我加的，实在没忍住）“你真的不需要载一程？”  
“不用了，今天我想走一走。”  
“自己随意，回头见。”托尼戴上墨镜，猛踩油门，跑车在发动机的轰呜中绝尘而去。洛基微笑，他现在已经进入斯塔克的生活，而托尼没有任何怀疑。这样保持下去，打败复仇者联盟只是时间问题。

3  
概要：克林特和娜塔莎知道事情远比托尼想象的多，西芙将面对洛基，史蒂夫和托尼找到了霍华德的留下的……

到达复仇者大厦时正是中午。托尼把车停在街边，而不是大厦停车场。然后从后门溜进大厦。在复仇者搬进来之前，他准备了不少求生通道应付紧急情况。目前看来，躲着史蒂夫和小辣椒也是紧急情况的一种。走克林特房间的通道，是因为美国队长不会守在卧室大厅，这样他就能安全躲到实验室。托尼打开暗门，听到克林特和一个女人的笑声。娜塔莎？他眼珠一转，猛地踢开大门：“嗨！”  
克林特吓得跳起来，抢过枕头遮住自己的关键部位，娜塔莎翻了个白眼，拽起毯子裹在胸前。“斯塔克！见鬼，你为啥会从我的逃生通道进来？”  
“躲史蒂夫，我没猜错的话。”娜塔莎扬起眉毛，托尼点点头。“报纸上到底说了啥？我还没看到。”娜塔莎问。  
托尼摆摆手，“就是我又开始喝酒什么什么，史蒂夫暴怒，因为他认为我应该保持清醒。我可不想听他说教，就算宿醉让我头痛得厉害。”  
娜塔莎微笑，“看起来你喝了不少。不过队长没错，到底发生了什么事？你已经戒酒很长一段时间。”  
“嗨，只有我一个人觉得太暴露不自在么？”克林特举手。娜塔莎抬手给他一个“爆栗”，回头等待托尼回答。  
托尼耸耸肩，“没什么，这几周很辛苦，我觉得喝几杯能让我放松点，所以……”当然他不会说这是他一生中最难过的几星期，史蒂夫的事，他只告诉了贾维斯。  
“真令人伤心，”娜塔莎揶揄，“你的床伴难道没抱怨醉酒影响性欲？”  
“什么床伴？”  
“哦，谁不知道，不管是酒吧还是酒会，每次的结果都是托尼带着美人回家。所以，这次是谁？美女记者？还是人妻？”  
看起来他还得和他的队友们聊一会，托尼抽了张椅子坐下。“没，我没带任何人回家，喝多了之后，贾维斯帮我叫了辆车。”他撒谎。绝大多数时候他不介意说真话，不过这一次他不想别人知道他和男人上床，当时他以为对方是史蒂夫。  
克林特耸耸肩，而娜塔莎上下打量托尼。亿万富翁在黑寡妇的审视下清了清嗓子，有点不自在。“不，你昨晚有带人回家。”娜塔莎站起来离开床，原来毯子下是带蕾丝的黑色内衣。托尼微笑，而克林特脸色发白地抱着枕头倒在床上。“你身上仍然闻得到酒气。看起来只是匆忙冲了个澡，没刮胡子。”她站到托尼背后，捏住他的下巴，缓缓转动他的头，深吸一口气。“古龙水，但不是你用的那款。”弓箭手突然坐起来，扬起眉毛。“男用古龙水，和克林特用的有点像，不过气味比较淡。”忽然间，她抓住托尼的黑色上衣，掀到他头上，检查背部。“背上没有伤痕，所以你的床伴没‘挠’过。”然后，她看了眼他的指甲，“哦，原来挠人的那个是你。所以要我说，你喝醉了，带了个男人回家，而且……你是下面那个。”  
托尼把衣服拉下来，倒在椅背上，“你啥时候变成了福尔摩斯。不过你猜错了，昨晚我是一个人回家，近来刚换的古龙水，有什么问题？”他起身离开。  
“是因为史蒂夫么？”克林特忽然开口。托尼停下脚步，但没有回头。娜塔莎迟疑地看着克林特。弓箭手耸耸肩，继续开口。“对不起，这可能有点踩线。但是托尼，我看到了你盯着美国队长的样子。他昨天说的那些话……我要说，我能理解你为啥带个男人回家。”托尼完全呆住。  
“啥？真的？”娜塔莎问。托尼答不出话。  
克林特终于从床上爬起来，原来枕头遮住的只是拳击短裤。他把手放在托尼肩头，“伙计，我们不会对史蒂夫说什么，但是为了你好，请不要再喝醉了，更不要随便找个人上床。”  
“我没有随便找个人上床，我和加布里会继续约会。”托尼终于找到了自己的声音。  
克林特拿开他的手，他和娜塔都吃了一惊，“真的？！”  
“真的”托尼走向门口，“……伙什们，”他停了会，“谢谢你们。”他赶紧离开房间，躲到实验室去清醒头脑。  
神盾局的工作绝对不会比在阿斯加德每天盯着水结冰更无聊。走进工作间的那一刻，洛基面对的是一大堆需要加布里处理的文书工作。办公室里吵吵嚷嚷，大家纷纷抱怨咖啡机坏了，糕点架上堆满了过期果冻。洛基不得不把自己锁在椅子与桌子之间，避免其他探员的殷勤招待。  
下午2点，洛基完成了加布里的所有工作。因为还不到下班时间，他打开神盾探员手册开始阅读。一名短发女探员忽然拿着一封信走过来“嗨，鱼和小食（fish ‘n’ chips），你的邮件，另外，在5B房间有个会议在等你。”  
“她为什么叫我鱼和小食？”洛基对着女探员的背影发问，“我既不是鱼，也不是什么油炸小食。”  
刚好走过他桌边的菲尔•科尔森探员窃笑，“因为你是英国人。”洛基搞不懂这些中庭人的幽默。刚刚拿信过来的女探员高声提醒他，赶快去参加会议。洛基耸耸肩，走向5B会议室。会议室里只有一名穿神盾制服的女人，他走了进去，开始扮演加布里。  
“有人通知我来这里参加会议。”  
会议室的门在他身后关上，玻璃变成了黑色。神盾女探员忽然变成了雷神托尔的朋友西芙。洛基大吃一惊，“西芙，你在这干什么？”  
“这正是我想问你的，洛基。”邪神以为她想动手，但女神只是摆出防守的架式，“我不是来这里打架的，我来查一个消息。我们忽然找不到阿莫拉了。我知道她在帮你寻找托尔，但是她忽然间消失得无影无踪。”  
阿莫拉是人们心目中的女巫。洛基原本让她帮忙找回雷神，但是她爱上了另一个神，不肯配合。尽管洛基教训过她几次，她仍旧不肯执行命令。洛基记得在自己变成加布里之前她就离开了，之后洛基也没再费心找过她。“在这之前，我要她把托尔带回阿斯加德。她……”西芙停了会，“洛基，她有点不对劲，她的眼睛中有杀气。”  
“我可没看到。”  
西芙翻了个白眼，“那是你，洛基，对阿莫拉来说，她一直计划着与你和雷神对抗。”洛基眨了眼，想到阿莫拉在计划伤害他和雷神，忽然大笑起来。“我是认真的，洛基，她不一样，你们兄弟俩要小心。”  
洛基摆摆手，“谢谢你的关心，西芙，不过我不认为我需要担心女巫。相反，你是不是应该担心自己，你正在和我说话，还准备保护我不受伤害？”  
西芙摇了摇头，“我只是在意我的朋友和他的家人。”她紧张地握了握拳，转身离开。房间再次变得透明，神盾的探员们在外面走来走去，忙于自己的工作。而洛基终于有时间打开那封信。是托尼的来信，上面写着他的手机号码。一瞬间洛基把西芙的警告扔到了九霄云外，考虑如何快速学会使用手机。  
史蒂夫在实验室外紧张踱步。托尼忽然挂断电话让他更加担心。托尼显得很粗鲁，像在防备什么，似乎很生气，但史蒂夫不明白为什么。托尼上一次和他吵架还是复仇者联盟刚成立的时候，他们俩对于如何领导团队、如何打击犯罪有太多不同意见。一直到托尼不再争吵，不再反对史蒂夫的意见，才坚定了史蒂夫的领导地位。而史蒂夫很感激托尼的让步。可是现在，托尼老躲着他，变得很冷漠。因为不想让托尼更生气，史蒂夫眼看着托尼躲进实验室，没有叫住他。接下来的一小时，他一直在实验室门前踱步，希望等托尼冷静下来。  
忽然间被人拍了下肩，史蒂夫吓得跳起来。他转过头，发现班纳拿着文件站在他身后。“队长你没事吧？”  
“我……没事，你找托尼？”  
“是啊，我有份文件要交给他。要不你帮我送一下？我还要去神盾局见福瑞。”  
史蒂夫意识到这是个进入实验室的好借口。“当然，”他接过文件。班纳离开后，史蒂夫微笑着输入密码，打开了实验室的大门。  
与之前一样，实验室乱糟糟的，漆黑一片。唯二的光源是托尼手中焊枪的暗红色光茫，以及托尼胸口的蓝色反应堆。嘈杂的音乐在实验室中回荡，淹没了其他噪声。史蒂夫叹息，走上前打开灯，关掉音乐。托尼关掉焊枪，推下面罩转过身来，“谁他妈……”  
史蒂夫把文件递给托尼，“班纳博士让我把这个交给你。”  
“哦，谢谢，麻烦放在桌上。”史蒂夫点点头，照做。托尼回头继续折腾自己的盔甲，而史蒂夫拖了张椅子，坐在他身旁。托尼一直沉默，所以史蒂夫只好清了清喉咙，问道：“托尼，一切都好么？”  
“好。”回答得太快。史蒂夫皱了皱眉。  
沉默了一会，史蒂夫再次开口，“福瑞修好了我的摩托，要不要和我一起出门转一圈？”  
“忙！”失策！史蒂夫扫了眼实验室，希望能找到点其他话题。然后，他注意到垃圾箱里的啤酒罐，愣了一会。  
托尼还在生气，酗酒的话题会让他变得很敏感，史蒂夫电话里的责备伤了他的心。托尼太过骄傲，所以不会主动开口。  
“我要为前面说的话道歉，”史蒂夫说，“我是说，关于喝酒的事。我教训你有点多此一举，毕竟这是你的私事，我只是担心你。”  
托尼终于停下手，推开面具。他看着史蒂夫，“不，你是对的，我昨晚是喝多了，不过还好没发生事故。谢谢你的关心。”  
史蒂文微笑着把手放在托尼肩头，“任何时候有问题，你知道哪里能找到我。嗨，要不先放着你的盔甲，我们去健身房练习下？”  
一开始托尼翻了个白眼，美国队长拿不准他是不是还在生气。接下来，微笑出现在科学家胡子拉茬的脸上，托尼把手在自己肩头，史蒂夫的手上，“好。”  
托尼知道用陪练的方式换取美国队长的身体接触很可悲，但他无法阻止自己。实际上，复仇者联盟建立以来，两个人并没有多少独处的时间，所以他不想错过这个机会。  
换上运动服后，托尼在有拳击台的健身房与史蒂夫碰头。队长在台上为两只手缠绷带。当史蒂夫微笑着示意工程师上来时，托尼紧张地咽了下口水。他已经准备好应付这些了。“拳击还是摔跤？”队长问。  
“摔跤。”托尼回答。自然是摔跤，身体贴在一起，四肢纠缠在一起，汗水滴在对方身上……  
“好的，你说了算。”  
队长微笑着摆出准备姿态。托尼深吸了口气，点头示意开始，超级士兵发起进攻……让人伤心的是，托尼没有防住。他的胸部撞向地面，史蒂夫的重量压在他身上。金发帅哥是啥时候把他翻过来的？史蒂夫吐出的热气就在他的耳边。托尼有点脸红。“太容易了。”  
托尼镇定下来，忽然间用力翻转，来了个头锁，压制住史蒂夫的脑袋。“是么？”  
当然，史蒂夫受过更严格的训练，他轻易扭转了形势，再次把托尼压在身下。“对不起，朋友，你得挑战下高难度。”  
接下来的健身房充斥着两个人的呻吟声和汗水。两人不停地翻来覆去，把对方压制在自己身下，谁也不肯放弃。终于，两人都疲惫不堪。托尼不得不举起白旗，他躺在地上，累得爬不起来。史蒂夫大笑，倒在他身边。就两个男人而言，他躺得太近了点。“要不是宿醉影响，今天赢的人应该是我。”托尼嘀咕。  
“你就想吧，”史蒂夫摇头，“这根本不可能。”金发帅哥把头扭向侧面，他的嘴唇几乎碰到托尼的耳朵。托尼不假思索地转头，和队长面对面。史蒂夫微笑着，他开玩笑地拍了拍托尼的肩膀。“我有很长时间没看到你这么笑了，我很高兴你没事。”  
这不是事实。但这是托尼能够接近这个自己所爱的男人的唯一办法，再近一点他就会掉进深渊。托尼很想哭，但他却在微笑，因为这样史蒂夫很高兴看到这样。“是的……谢谢。”  
“嗨，托尼，我们还有一个下午，要不要和我一起……”  
“噢，我没打扰到什么吧？”托尼和史蒂夫坐起来，看到满面笑容的布鲁斯。  
史蒂夫站起来走到场边。“哦，博士，什么事？”托尼脸上的笑容迅速褪去。  
“我刚从神盾局回来。尼克要我把这个给你。”他把一卷录像带递给美国队长。“托尼，你收到我的文件了么？”  
“嗯，不过还没看。”  
“慢慢来。我要和托尔一起去城里，有人加入么？”  
史蒂夫摇头，“谢谢，不过我要看看这个是啥。”托尼附和，所以布鲁斯说了声回见，转身离开。剩下的两个人离开健身房，来到史蒂夫的房间，把录像带放进放映机。  
屏幕上出现黑白画面，看上去重新编辑过，很像旧时的电影。录像带上的人是霍华德•斯塔克，比史蒂夫记忆中的形象老。他把镜头调到对准自己，“史蒂夫，如果你看到这个，我很高兴我的判断是正确的，你从那场灾难中幸存下来。”哦，当然，这是他成为美国队长，又被宣布死亡后数年，霍华德的确是老了。“关于战争，我们赢了，这都是你的功劳！”  
史蒂夫轻笑，转向托尼，“不只是我的功劳，你父亲造就了我。”他的视线回到电视上，“我希望你父亲能在这，我能自己向他说谢谢。”  
托尼受够了。他拍了拍史蒂夫的背，强忍住撞墙冲动，离开了房间。或者，他应该把花瓶砸在地上，或是把班纳的头拧下来？他也许不该责怪博士从福瑞那边带来了这卷录像带。但是在托尼好不容易开心的时候，他的父亲，已死去的父亲，断送了这一切。  
托尼走向实验室，准备再调整一下他的钢铁侠盔甲。这时他的手机响了。他没认出识那个号码，直到读到的短信，“对不起，我这会才回信，事情有点多。——加布里”  
微笑回到托尼脸上，“没关系，今晚你有空没？8点到我家吃饭？一起看个电影？”  
不到一分钟他就收到了加布里的回信，“我爱这个邀请。：）”  
托尼离开了复仇者大厦，没和任何人说一个字，甚至包括克林特和娜塔莎。他开车回家，准备与来自英格兰的性感帅哥共度良宵。

4  
概要：霍华德给史蒂夫留了条含糊不清的信息；科尔森探员真是好兄弟；托尼被‘加布里’迷得神魂颠倒。

史蒂夫带着微笑听霍华德继续谈论他们共同经历的战争。忽然，屏幕中小小的托尼跑了出来，绕过桌子，不小心碰翻了模型。霍华德转过身，叫嚷着挥手让托尼去找他母亲。年幼的科学家撅着嘴跑开。霍华德松开领带，用手梳了梳头。“史蒂夫，托尼是我最珍贵的宝物。”史蒂夫微笑，霍华德真是个好父亲。“我知道我不可能永远活着，虽然为了托尼我很想这样。……我有个请求……”他深深吸了口气，缓缓说道，“代我照顾托尼，照看他，保护他，爱他！他从来没从我这里得到过这些，即使我不在了，我也不希望托尼和我一样……被毁掉！”  
史蒂文吓了一跳，他想冲着屏幕大叫“被毁掉！？你在说什么？”但他不能。他看着霍华德，困惑而沮丧，却不能发问。  
“托尼长大后会是最才华横溢的人，不要让这个毁了他。”  
录像带结束了，史蒂夫关上电视。他呆呆地坐在沙发上，思考霍华德最后的愿望。托尼又开始喝酒，他却无力阻止。但是，作为一个忠诚的士兵，他会像霍华德希望的那样，保护好托尼！  
他忽然发现，托尼并不在房间中。史蒂夫甚至没注意到他什么时候离开。他急忙站起身，走出去，打开每一扇门，寻找托尼的踪迹。厨房、训练室、卧室，最后是实验室……托尼不在。  
他回到起居室，克林特正在更换录像带。  
“托尼去哪了？”史蒂夫问。  
“不是和你在一起？” 克林特耸耸肩。  
也许托尼回家了。史蒂夫拨打他的手机，他需要确认托尼的行踪。而电话转到了语音信箱。看到史蒂夫焦虑的面孔，克林特拍了拍他的肩，“别太担心，队长。我想他回家了。布鲁斯说你们俩一直泡在健身房里，也许托尼只是太累了。”  
“好吧，我希望是这样……”史蒂夫低语。  
收到最后一条短信后，洛基压抑不住脸上的笑容，他从椅背上拿起外套。“准备走？”菲尔抬头问。  
“噢，是的，我晚上有个约会。”  
菲尔微笑，“干得不错，玩得开心点。我会告诉玛丽亚你‘病了’，需要早点离开。”尽管这个家伙留住了雷神，和复仇者小队一起破坏了他的计划，洛基还是要说，他喜欢这个菲尔•科尔森。菲尔很擅长和人沟通，知道保持距离，是个聊天的好对象。嗯，或者说，一个潜在的未来盟友。  
洛基离开神盾局，他找了处无人注意的黑暗角落，直接传送到托尼家。约会的时间还没到，所以他隐形先进入了房间里。托尼已经洗过澡，换上了居家的衣服，正和一只叫阿呆的机器人一起整理起居室和卧室。他打电话叫了外卖，并且挑了几张他认为两个人都会喜欢的电影。  
洛基微笑，看着托尼为了给自己留下好印象忙进忙出。这相当地……打动洛基。他从未见过一个人对一次约会这么用心，托尼似乎想让一切都变得完美。洛基想起成为加布里之前，他以女人的形象出现在城里，男人们看到‘她’时，震惊的目光。那些被女人们叫做“猪猡”的男人，只想在晚上把‘她’拽进屋里，然后到了早上再一脚把‘她’踢开。洛基嘲笑他们的举止，推开他们，拿走他们的财物，带着成就感离开。而托尼，还在屋里调整每个细节，想让一切都变得更舒适，洛基止不住脸上的笑容。  
8点整，洛基重新回到豪宅门口，按响了门铃。托尼应门时手中还拿着一瓶酒，他把洛基让进屋，“时间正好。”  
洛基点头，“斯塔克先生，我是个守时的人。”  
托尼扬起眉毛，“噢，我变成了斯塔克先生？我想我喜欢这个称呼。”  
“别太习惯了。”他走进来，关上门，脱了鞋。托尼在餐桌前把外卖装盘，洛基走到他身后，双手放在餐桌上，把托尼拢在中间。他把下巴靠在托尼肩上，在他的脖子后面印上一个吻，“你做的？”  
“不是。只是外卖。我不会做饭。”  
“哦，真可惜。我很想看到你系着围裙给我做顿饭。”他在托尼耳边低语，微笑着感觉到托尼在微微颤抖。  
“你是要吃饭呢，还是继续幻想我是家庭主妇？”  
洛基亲吻托尼的后颈，“我能不能两件事都做？”  
“不，幻想或是填饱肚子，自己选吧。”神并不需要食物，他在想怎么把托尼直接按倒在餐桌上。但是凡人需要吃饭，所以他选择食物，坐在托尼身边。“我准备了几部电影边看边吃，你来挑？”  
洛基摇头，“我对电影看没研究，你选吧。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“好吧，”他来到咖啡桌边，在DVD中挑选。“《众神之战》如何？我买了还没来得及看。”  
洛基耸肩，托尼把碟片放进DVD机。邪神开始意识到这是不同文化的神话，不过他对于希腊或是罗马神话不怎么了解。电影放了一半时他们吃完了饭，阿呆开始整理桌子、洗盘子。托尼打着哈欠，头靠在洛基肩上。“糟透了，他们只是把一堆神话故事随机塞进一个烂片里。”  
洛基大笑，“没那么差，特效让人印象深刻。”  
“是么，印象最深刻的难道不是每个男人都傻乎乎地盯着美杜莎的眼睛？而谁都知道不该这么做！”  
“你喜欢希腊神话？听起来你很熟悉这些。”  
托尼摇头，“我不喜欢希腊神话，但我喜欢这门学科。虽然学了一阵后，我觉得它有点陈腐。罗马神话也差不多。”托尼按下暂停键，开始挑下一部电影。  
“你还喜欢过什么别的文化学科？”洛基靠近他，越过他的肩头看那些电影碟。  
“很少，我觉得科学和数学要有趣1000倍。就算是读圣经，我也只是为了研究里面的潜台词。”  
“你信基督教？”  
“见鬼，当然不。我是个实事求是的人。不过有些圣经故事很有趣。我学那个，就像高中时代学希腊神话一样。噢，我觉得这部应该好很多。”托尼拎出一部《异形》。  
现在洛基对电影完全不感兴趣，他更好奇托尼的神话研究。所以他拿起DVD，放回到咖啡台上，拢住托尼的腰问，“学校里只教希腊神话？”  
“很不幸，是的，”托尼停在洛基怀中，其实他这会也有点厌烦一直看电视，“真让人羞愧，这是大多数人知道的唯一神话。就像我说的那样，一开始很有趣，但是被人滥用之后……”  
“哦哦，那么什么是你最喜欢的神话？”洛基把托尼拉到他双腿之间坐下。“当然是北欧神话，我觉得神之间的关系更加复杂。另外，雷神作为队友让它变得更有趣。”  
“你最喜欢哪个神？”  
托尼用食指敲了敲下巴，“西芙，超级火辣！”洛基翻了个白眼，托尼大笑。“我开玩笑的。应该是布拉奇。”  
洛基扬起眉，有点惊讶托尼会知道除了奥丁、托尔和他自己之外其他的北欧神。“为什么？”  
亿万富翁耸耸肩，“他是北欧神话中的诗歌之神，我喜欢诗歌。”  
洛基笑着亲吻托尼的后脑勺，“所以你喜欢诗歌，哦，真浪漫。”  
“我自己能写诗的话才叫浪漫。不过除非那东西和数学相关，否则我就弄得一团糟。”  
“如果我说我能从头到尾背诵萨文艾达（北欧史诗）？”  
“噢，”托尼回头看他，欲望在眼中闪烁，“那我一晚上都属于你。”  
“英文或是原文？”  
“原文！”  
洛基微笑， “Egir sækir heim æsi. Einn maðr er nefndr Ægir eða Hlér. Hann bjó í eyju þeiri, er nú er kölluð Hlésey…”  
接下来，托尼就躺在洛基的臂弯里，听他背诵整首史诗。洛基的声音温柔而缓慢，他时不时搂紧托尼，给他一个吻。读到中途托尼又打哈欠，他揉着眼睛，试图保持清醒。“也许我们应该到床上去。”洛基建议。  
“哦，不要，请继续读。”  
于是洛基继续背诵，清晰地吐出每一个音节，欣赏托尼因为自己的声音而轻颤。过午夜之后，托尼已经昏昏欲睡。洛基一边背诵，一边把托尼抱到卧室床上，轻轻给他盖上毯子。他停住嘴，轻轻摩挲托尼的脸。最后，他决定礼貌地说句“晚安”然后离开，而就在这时，托尼伸手抓住他，“留下……”  
邪神爬上床，搂住托尼的腰，把他背对着拉到自己怀里，继续他的史诗工作，直到托尼睡着。  
“先生，纽约发生紧急情况，复仇者联盟需要你的帮助。”贾维斯忽然发出警报。一开始托尼掩住耳朵，想继续睡，但是接着就传来巨大的爆炸声，房子也开始摇晃。他站起来，从窗口望出去，看到爆炸的闪光遍布整个城市。“见鬼，”他冲向墙边的电脑，准备他的战甲。  
洛基迷糊地眨了眨眼，“嗨，回来睡觉。”  
“对不起，城里有麻烦。”他按下确定键，墙壁向两边滑开，露出钢铁侠的盔甲。  
“需要我帮忙么？”  
“不用，我想复仇者们应付得了。”  
“等一会儿，”洛基爬起来，走到托尼身边吻他，“要活着回来。”  
托尼笑道，“我会的。”他穿上盔甲，那堵墙壁恢复原样。两分钟后，钢铁侠出现在豪宅外，向市中心飞去。洛基微笑着回到床上，不是为了继续睡觉，而是做了个魔法屏，看看托尼在面对些啥。  
他认出了那帮家伙。虽然他没和那些人打过交道，但是他们和阿莫拉有点关系。这几个是奇迹人，憎恶和泽莫男爵。他知道阿莫拉和这些家伙混在一起，试图打击复仇者联盟，绝大多数时候都无功而返。洛基很好奇阿莫拉为啥不在，要知道西芙今天刚刚警告过他，阿莫拉会有大动作。不过过了半小时，女巫仍然没出现，全场唯一的魔法来自于雷神托尔。  
复仇者联盟再次胜利，但是他们的工作并没结束，街头还有一堆抢劫和争斗需要他们去处理。作为英雄人物，他们也需要清理这些小罪犯。  
洛基收到神盾局的信息，“A到C部门的所有成员准备！”他呻吟一声，知道自己是其中一份子，于是换上衣服准备去指定位置。不过他有魔法，可以走捷径。所以走之前他为托尼准备了热食，还设好了保温。洛基动了动手指，把自己传送到正在给憎恶上手铐的美国队长和鹰眼背后。他出示了身份证明，“之后我来接管。”  
鹰眼向他道谢，和队长一起离开去帮助别的队友。洛基带着几分嘲笑看向憎恶，看着他徒劳地试图挣脱。实际上，他还真不知道怎么样不用魔法来押解犯人。几分钟后，一辆神盾的车在他身边停下，带来另一名探员。菲尔•科尔森从车上下来，“见鬼，现在难道不是早上5点？这也太早了。”  
洛基笑道，“是啊，我以为他们迟些才会做坏事。”他们看着憎恶被押上卡车，“我们还有别的事么？”  
“转一圈看看还有没有其他要逮捕的罪犯。”科尔森回答。  
于是接下来的3个小时他们就在城里打转。菲尔开车，把一些轻量级的罪犯，送到地方监狱，而不是神盾总部。早上8点，事态平静下来。神盾人员回到总部，准备提审那三个超级恶棍。洛基给斯塔克留下一个语音信息。  
“嗨，不好意思，我得走了，神盾局有事。我给你准备了早餐，希望你喜欢。——加布里。”  
10分钟后他就收到托尼的文字信息，感谢他的早餐，并希望他们近期能再来一次约会。正在跟着科尔森去审讯室的洛基忍不住笑出声。  
“什么事让你这么高兴？”  
“没什么原因，只是心情不错。”  
“三小时的城市追逐战让你心情不错？哦，小伙子，我想我喜欢你！”  
警察带走最后一名罪犯时，托尼收到了加布里的语音信息。他在头盔下微笑，想到就算要去工作，加布里还是为他做了早餐。“哦，终于完事了，我先回家。”  
史蒂文盯着托尼，“什么？你不跟我们一起去复仇者大厦？”  
“对不起，昨天约会的恋人帮我做了早餐。浪费它们实在太不礼貌。所以，回头见。”托尼告别队友，飞向他的豪宅。史蒂夫困惑地眨了眨眼，看到克林特和娜塔莎两人会心一笑。绿巨人扬扬眉，而雷神还在为刚刚的胜利欢呼。  
“托尼在约会？”  
“是的，他正在‘约会’。”克林特回答。  
“我都没意识到他去见什么人。”  
“哦，他的确正在见某人。来吧，回大厦，让贾维斯为我们准备一点煎饼。”  
走进复仇者大厦时，雷神开始为早餐欢呼。史蒂夫跟在众人身后，还不太能接受托尼与某人约会的消息。  
审讯阿莫拉的同伙们简直是神盾局最无聊的工作；所有人都一直沉默，直到被强迫开口。憎恶最先放弃，奇迹人接着招供了他哄骗斯塔克的事，最后是泽莫，虽然他说的东西让人生疑。当审讯完成后，洛基和科尔森回到他们的案头工作。不过当所有人都在忙碌时，洛基悄悄来到大厦中最寂静的地方，摸了摸墙，创建了另一个魔法镜，这次看的地方是托尼家。  
托尼正在吃洛基留下的早餐，实际上他已经吃了一半。“再放一次，贾维斯。”  
听到计算机管家像人类一样发笑，洛基还是忍不住打了个寒颤。“遵命，先生。不过直接给他打个电话不是更简单？”  
“是，但是他正在忙，再放一次。”  
“嗨，不好意思，我得走了，神盾局有事。我给你准备了早餐，希望你喜欢。——加布里。”  
“再来一次。”  
看到托尼一次又一次重放自己的语音留言，洛基笑容越来越大。那个男人好像要把这件事一直做下去，而洛基忽然间很想直接传送过去，站到他面前。  
“所以，你在干啥？”洛基眼角瞟到西芙，关掉了魔法影象。“你这算是引诱斯塔克，打入复仇者内部？”  
“这很有效。”  
“所以你已经拿到点什么？”  
洛基试图回答时才发现，这两天他没弄到任何关于复仇者的信息。“我想是的。”  
西芙让洛基转过来面对自己，“你在这干什么？”洛基问。  
“我在听你们的审讯，他们几个和阿莫拉是一伙的，但是她没露面。”  
“你还在担心这是她的大计划的一环？”西芙点头。“你太小心了。”  
“我认为有人应该更小心一点。你应该对托尼好一点。”  
洛基嗤之以鼻。“你在说什么？”  
“我也能看到，能看到有你在身边他有多快乐。洛基，你会毁了他。”  
“这是我最初的目标。”  
“那现在就这么作，洛基，再等下去，你们俩都会受伤。”洛基还没来得及反击，她就已经消失在他面前。洛基翻了个白眼，“我怎么可能因为这个受伤。”

5  
概要：队友们发现了“加布里”，史蒂夫不太高兴，雷神很迟钝，而托尼和洛基又有了一次浪漫约会。

克林特两手插在口袋里，吹着口哨来到健身房。就算一大早就被叫醒，他今天感觉还是很不赖。又一次拯救了这个城市之后，他和娜塔莎终于可以独处，至少今天不会有托尼来打扰。他很高兴麻省的高材生终于找到个伴。看，托尼很高兴地回家去吃加布里给他做的早餐，留给克林特一个可以取笑他的话柄。  
弓箭手在健身房门口呼叫史蒂夫，超级士兵没有回答，贾维斯向他保证队长在屋里，所以他叫了第二次，仍旧没有回音。克林特只好走进健身房，一眼就看见队长带着愤怒的表情击打沙袋，汗水顺着他的脖子往下流。健身房的地面上已经躺着两只被打破的沙袋。克林特停下来，缓缓走近史蒂夫，“嗨，队长。”  
史蒂夫给了面前的沙袋最后一击，沙袋破开、折断，掉在地上。他瞪了沙袋一眼，踢了一脚，“嗯？”  
克林特装着什么都没看到。“为了让托尔更了解一点中庭文化，布鲁斯建议我们一起看电影。一起来吧，队长。今天会先放狮子王，你看，迪斯尼片。”  
超级士兵连身都没转，“不了，谢谢。”  
“拜托！平时抱怨我们不参加团队活动的可是队长你，现在是培养团队默契的好机会。”  
“托尼也在？”  
克林特摸了摸后脑勺，“没，不过娜塔莎刚刚电话叫过他，他说马上过来。”  
史蒂夫长叹一声，终于转过身来面对弓箭手。“好吧……克林特，你什么时候知道……托尼在约会？”  
矮个子的金发男耸耸肩，“昨天，他对我和娜塔莎说正在和男人约会。”  
“男人？托尼和男人约会？”  
克林特举起手，“嗨，这有什么问题？我知道你来自于守旧的时代，但是也不至于反对托尼约会另一个男人……”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“不不，这没什么问题，我不在意他是男人或是女人……他们怎么能确认？”  
“你说什么？”  
“他和托尼合适么？他对托尼好么？”  
“我不知道，我还没见过他，唯一知道的是他叫加布里。不过我认为托尼能照看好他自己。来吧，我想托尓已经等急了。”  
电影放到一半时，托尼双手放在口袋里，口哨吹着“一口袋阳光”走了进来。托尔看得很投入，但是克林特注意到了他，“托尼你终于出现了，你在忙啥？忙着讨好你的男朋友？”  
娜塔莎发现史蒂夫有些不自在，不过她没放在心上。  
托尼在美国队长身边坐下，布鲁斯靠过来，用手背敲敲他的腰，笑着说：“男朋友？我错过了什么？”  
“伙计，还算不上男朋友，我们才刚开始约会。”  
克林特窃笑，“谁早上一脸兴奋地回家‘吃他做的早餐’？这难道是说，你们俩花费一个早上混在床上？”  
雷神一拳打在克林特的胳膊上，“我正在看电子盒里的狮子！”克林特连忙住口，他用口型说，“我们一会再讨论这个。”所有人的注意力都回到电视上，除了一直盯着托尼看的史蒂夫。  
看完了《狮子王》和《大力神》（托尔认为这部电影是对另一个神的侮辱。），他们跑到厨房享用贾维斯准备好的大餐。“他们把哈迪斯塑造成了一个阴险小人！孩子们看完电影会留下错误的印象！”  
克林特翻了个白眼，“老兄，这是部儿童电影。哈迪斯，地狱之神，比起赫拉来更像做阴险小人。另外，那可是宙斯的姐妹和妻子，我不认为迪斯尼会给孩子灌输什么邪恶的东西。”  
托尔把装着果汁的杯子狠狠拍在桌面上，“无论如何都应该尊重事实。告诉我这个迪斯尼在哪，我要去纠正他的错误！”  
“早就死了。”克林特嘟囔，“忘了这个吧，我们不是应该让布鲁斯和托尔了解一下托尼的新男友。”  
“嗨，对。”布鲁斯兴奋起来，“托尼，快说，快说。”  
托尼翻了个白眼，先谢过贾维斯和另一只为他们准备食物的机械手。“这没什么大不了，我才认识他两天。”  
“是的，才认识两天，就已经约会两次。你手脚挺快。”娜塔莎取笑他，“这人到底是谁？我们只知道你在晚会上认识了他。”  
钢铁侠大笑，“哦，你们真八卦。是的，我在晚会上认识了他。他在我醉酒后叫车送我回家，我想那就是开始。”  
“所以，他能在床上满足你？”托尔忽然发问。桌子的另一头，史蒂夫被三明治噎住，雷神用力捶打他的背帮助他吐出来。大家都看着超级士兵，而他只是示意托尼继续说。  
托尼笑着摇头，“托尔你真直接。好吧，他的确能满足我。”克林特和托尼击掌相庆。  
“他叫啥名字？做什么工作？不会又是记者吧？”布鲁斯问。  
“他叫加布里，神盾的探员。”  
“啊哈！我就知道。” 娜塔莎伸手大叫，“100块拿来！斯塔克，我就知道你会再来一次！”托尼哼了一声，把现金放在娜塔莎手上。这是很久之前他和娜塔莎打的赌，赌他不会再睡另一名神盾探员。  
“噢噢，加布里。”克林特取笑他，“听上去像个大天使？”  
“或是超自然档案里的欺诈者？”布鲁斯也参与进来，“对不起，我看了不少这个剧，TNT上演了好一会。”  
“欺诈者？”托尔开口，“常有人这样称呼我弟弟。”  
布鲁斯点头。“准确地说，在那部戏里就是一个类似于洛基或是欺诈者的大天使，他把他的兄弟和整个世界都扯进一个恶作剧里……别扯远了，他为神盾工作多久了？”  
“才几个月，我想他是从英国神盾局转过来的。”  
“哦哦，英国人，赞。”  
“是的。我们今晚还要碰个头。”  
“第三次约会？你准备和他上床？不对，第一次‘约会’你们就干过了。”克林特竖起两只手指做兔耳状，“斯塔克，你真是个男人！”  
“谢谢，谢谢。”克林特又开始模仿英国人，娜塔莎敲了他几下，让他不要再取笑托尼。于是八卦告一段落。雷神转向史蒂夫，继续他关于不能侮辱神的抱怨。布鲁斯在一旁微笑。而史蒂夫，其实在托尼承认他和加布里上过床后，史蒂夫根本没听到后面的人说了些啥。尽管他觉得自己无法评价这个人，他已经开始记恨加布里。不知为什么，想到托尼和另一个人上床，不管是男还是女，都会让他愤怒到血液沸腾，所以他才一直待在健身房里打沙袋。现在，他希望能像打沙袋一样，直接痛扁那个叫加布里的男人。而这一切，让他不得不痛恨自己。  
“好吧，如果第三次约会进行得顺利，你是不是应该带着他来见见复仇者家人？”布鲁斯建议。  
“不，你们会吓着他。”  
“哦，我们很友好！”复仇者们大笑，除了史蒂夫。  
贾维斯忽然发出警告，鞭索（钢铁侠II中的伊凡）又开始在城里搞破坏。复仇者们立即穿好装备，出门打击罪犯。搞定一个恶棍只花了不到一小时，剩下的时间复仇者们都在收拾残局。过了一会，神盾的人前来感谢复仇者并带走鞭索。负责押走鞭索的人正是菲尔，而他助手就是加布里。钢铁侠飞过来准备处理另一摊垃圾时，加布里朝他挥手微笑。头盔下的托尼有点脸红。  
娜塔莎注意到托尼停在空中不动，抬头看到正在向钢铁侠挥手的金发美男。她笑着捅了捅克林特，让他看托尼，弓箭手会意地窃笑。接着，其他复仇者也注意到这个。绿巨人发出嘲笑声（班纳觉得这事挺可爱），雷神大笑，史蒂夫有些不快。“他真可爱。”娜塔莎嘀咕。  
“嗨，斯塔克，如果你不要他了，能让给我和娜塔莎不？”克林特忽然叫道。  
钢铁侠在面罩下瞪他。加布里朝托尼走过来，“你穿了盔甲要高一点。”  
托尼打开面罩，“这样很好，我不用一直仰视你。”  
加布里微笑，亲吻他的面颊，“义务清理城市的好人！”  
“这是我的工作。”  
“镀锡的家伙，别再调情了，赶紧运垃圾！”绿巨人大叫，把垃圾袋扔向铁人。托尼翻了个白眼，合上面罩。“对不起，我得走了。”  
“当然。今晚我去接你？去坐渡轮？”  
托尼微笑，“这个主意很好，晚些告诉你复仇者大厦怎么走。”于是两人道别，托尼回去继续他的清理工作，加布里则帮助菲尔把鞭索押回神盾总部。  
回到总部，科尔森和洛基审问过鞭索后发现，这事和阿莫拉无关。伊凡自己觉得应该跑出来兴风作浪，就独自窜了出来。鞭索被押走后，就只剩下一些警察们就能处理轻量级的罪犯。洛基又有不少空余时间，他趁机研究了更多的关于复仇者的神盾文件，以求更了解复仇者中的每一个人。当读到美国队长的资料时，洛基扬起了眉。史蒂夫，这就是托尼头天晚上一直叫的名字。  
他并没有告诉托尼，两人上床的那晚，托尼一直称呼他为史蒂夫。洛基本来不关心史蒂夫是谁，不过发现这人也是复朹者的一员后，让他提起了兴趣。托尼和这名“第一复仇者”之间到底是什么关系？为什么他要在床上叫美国队长的名字？没多久，洛基就注意到了史蒂夫的出生日期不对劲。美国队长看起来只有20出头，而出生日期显示他已经超过90岁？接着他看到了托尼的父亲的档案，霍华德•斯塔克，是他把史蒂夫变成了美国队长？  
“嗯？”  
“什么事？”菲尔问，他把腿搁在桌子上，嘴里咬着一只甜甜圈。  
“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，认识托尼的父亲？”  
“对，”菲尔嘴里塞满了食物，含糊作答，“霍华德•斯塔克把他变成了美国队长。更有趣的是，托尼•斯塔克小时候是美国队长的超级粉丝。”  
洛基哈哈一笑，“真的？现在还是？”  
“嗯，不过斯塔克恨他父亲，那个人从来就不关心他。”  
“父亲问题（童年创伤）……”洛基嘟囔着，听起来有点耳熟。  
“说是父亲问题，不如说是爸爸问题（俄底浦斯情结），我听说这个是把他带上床的好办法。”科尔森挤挤眼，“这是从克林特那里来的小道消息。”  
真是，太有趣了。父亲问题和爸爸问题到底有什么不同？听起来都是指男性家长。洛基合上文件，决定之后更细致地了解一下。  
“所以你们今天要去乘船？”  
托尼翻了个白眼，继续对着镜子整理头发。“不，我们只是在渡轮上吃晚饭。”  
“哦，所以你们要在饭厅做。”  
“我认为你应该闭嘴，除非你希望把箭头扎进屁股。”  
克林特举起手，“嗨，我只是想知道你们俩今晚打算做啥。”  
“我已经说了，在渡轮上吃晚饭，绕城兜个风，然后回我家，或者他家，看哪个比较近。”  
“所以你们打算在他家做？”  
“你的箭在哪？”  
布鲁斯大笑，把领带递给托尼，“他只是开玩笑，你知道的。”  
“我没开玩笑！我是关心托尼的同性恋性生活。”  
托尼瞪着弓箭手。“1，我不是同性恋，我觉得你说双性恋比较合适，因为我一样和女人上床；2，我的性生活不需要你来关心。”  
娜塔莎扬起眉，“哦哦，托尼不希望我们知道，真让人吃惊。所以，托尼，这次你是认真的？”  
“不是什么认真不认真，我只是很享受与他在一起。”托尼最后看了一眼镜子，弹了一片口香糖在嘴里，“他已经驾车过来了，回见。”  
“状态完美，我亲爱的朋友。”托尔欢呼。史蒂夫站在门口，双手交叉抱在胸前。托尼看着他，似乎希望他说点什么。但是史蒂夫只是挤出一个微弱的笑容，托尼点点头，转身离开。  
就算用魔法帮忙，洛基也花了30分钟才弄明白怎么开车。他意识到前面在城市里转悠，开车的人都是科尔森，他的搭档取笑他是‘英国人’，所以总是开错边（洛基到现在还是无法理解）。洛基之前没操作过这种用轮子的交通工具，所以他再次早退，炮制自己的车，学会不用魔法推动它。最终他能在开直线时不撞到东西，虽然转弯时仍然会时不时撞到路沿。好在没多久他就发现了轮渡就在高速公路的尽头，只需要直走。  
他成功的把车停在复仇者大厦的门口，按响了门铃，但没收到回应。过了一会，托尼走出大厦，复仇者的队友们在他背后吹口哨。洛基笑着把托尼带上车，一上车托尼就开始品评车的品牌和发动机性能，洛基对此一窍不通，只能点头附和。不过，在他回到驾驶座之前，他仿佛听到雷神在说，好像在哪见过他。接着，弓箭手搭话：很可能是在神盾局……  
实际驾车的状况比洛基预计的要好得多，因为他一直缓慢地开在一条直线上。托尼忙于评论车的外观和内部设计，似乎没有注意到这些，他一直问洛基在哪里买的车。洛基只好回答这不是他的车，是神盾局的测试车型。  
洛基将车停在港口，等待下一班轮渡。有很多人等船的人认出了托尼，围过来想与托尼•斯塔克合影。洛基本以为托尼喜欢被人关注，猜想他会下车响应。但托尼只是举起手穿过人群，微笑着走向卖票口，请求在渡轮给他们留一点点私人空间。最后船长为他们俩安排了一小块独处的区域，还免费赠送了香槟酒。洛基举起手中的酒杯，“干杯。”托尼与他轻轻碰了下杯，“干杯。”  
就在他们慢慢享用香槟时，渡轮离开了港口。托尼走到船边，胳膊撑在栏杆上，看着海港。洛基跟在他身后，把酒杯放到一旁，两臂拢住托尼的腰。  
“你的队友对神盾成员很友好？”托尼歪着头表示疑惑。“早上，嗯，鹰眼在说他和黑寡妇能不能‘拥有我’。”  
亿万富翁笑出声来，他摇头说：“对不起，我没意识到他们会变成令人尴尬的怪异家人，你知道，在见到我的男朋友后……”吐出最后一个词时，托尼忽然住嘴，而洛基扬起了眉。他知道对于中庭人来说，他和斯塔克充其量算是“在一起”，还远未到“男朋友”。但是他们的关系到底算啥呢？他们已经上过床，也已经花了几天时间粘在一起，在某些古老的国度，人们得结过婚了才能这样。  
托尼红着脸从洛基怀中挣脱出来， “对不起！我不是说……我想说……见鬼，克林特总是戏弄我，一直叫你‘玩具男孩’，你才不是什么玩具，我知道我们还不算在一起，但是我真的很在意……”  
洛基用一个吻堵上凡人的嘴，再次拥住他。这次托尼没有再挣扎，而是迅速回应这个吻。邪神移开他的唇，在托尼脖子上落下几个轻轻的唇印。“你紧张起来真可爱。”  
“见鬼的可爱！”  
洛基吻他的面颊，“好吧，你很英俊。”  
“当然！”  
高个的家伙笑出来，“我知道我有个英俊的男友。”  
他觉得怀中的托尼僵了僵，轻轻问：“所以，你不介意被称为'男友'？”  
“我觉得现在这么说挺恰当的。这可能只是第三晚，只是我们的第二次正式约会，但我过去接你，见到了你的家人，而且……”他靠近托尼的耳朵说，“我还曾经把你‘操’到晕过去。”在托尼紧张的微颤中他继续说，“我认为自己应该有资格作‘男朋友’。”  
“好吧，我……”托尼的话被一声无声的呻吟打断，洛基一边亲吻他的脖子，一边把手伸到下面。“我知道了……男友！”  
“很好，我需要去见你的队友们，恳求他们正式批准么？”  
托尼笑了，“我想他们已经批准了。我呢？是不是应该尽快见见你的家人？”  
洛基沉默了会，“哦，回英格兰见那些根本不承认我的家人，还是不要了。”  
“不被承认？原来都这样。”  
洛基侧着头表示疑惑。  
托尼再次从洛基怀中挣脱出来。他靠着栏杆，双手抱在胸前。“我父亲只关心他的发明，母亲则只关心生意，所以他们把我送到寄宿学校，免得我烦。我虽然和妈妈还有点交流，但是，我一直很想问，如果他们只是想把我远远送开，为啥还要生个孩子？”  
洛基叹息，“很不幸。”  
“你呢？同样的寂寞童年？”  
邪神嗤之以鼻。他花费了整个童年以及以后的时间，去发现自己到底是谁，要知道当他发现自己并不是神，而是在梦中把孩子们吓哭的怪物时，他有多愤怒。虽然一直在针对托尔，但实际上，背叛他的是‘父神’！所以他会尽一切努力夺回王位，这是属于他的复仇。他清了清嗓子，给自己的混乱生活做一个总结：“一开始不是，父亲对我和哥哥的爱是一样的。不过……”他想了一两秒，回忆他在休息室看到过的电视剧情节。那个节目讲一起长大的两兄弟，哥哥是橄榄球明星，而弟弟一天到晚泡在图书馆。因为体育也是父亲的爱好，所以到后来，父亲只关注橄榄球明星，而渐渐淡忘了他的小儿子。不管小儿子做什么，不管他多么听话，父亲只看得到哥哥。洛基有些难受地想到，就算是放逐了托尔，奥丁眼中还是只有他。  
“我哥哥……”他开始讲故事，“是个体育干将，而我是个书呆子。父亲钟爱体育，所以越来越多地关注哥哥，母亲永远只关注父亲关注的东西，所以在青少年时代我完全被人遗忘掉了。就算是搬到了美国，也没能让他们更高兴点。从那以后我再没和他们说过话。”  
托尼脸上流露出同情和怜悯，“我很难过。”  
洛基笑了，“为什么？这只是我的问题，你什么也没有做。不过，还是谢谢你。”他亲吻托尼。  
剩下的路程中，他们继续谈论童年问题。洛基尽可能让托尼说话，而不是自己。因为轮到他，又不得不编出更多的谎言。他了解了很多不为人知的托尼，虽然这些并不是他需要收集的数据，但是他就是想多了解一点。“所以就是你胸口的那个东西，让你继续活着？”  
托尼敲了敲衬衫下的反应堆，“是的，不过你想不到它给我惹了多少麻烦，有两次差点让我一命呜呼。”  
这些事有点古怪，两人在一起的头一个晚上，洛基根本就没注意到这个东西。这个凡人赤裸裸的在他身下，而他却没留意到这人胸前发光的反应堆。“它像不像一个高亮度的夜灯？”  
邪神笑出声来，“我希望今天晚上有机会验证一次。”  
“如果咱们继续这样，每天晚上你都有机会。”托尼自嘲。  
“哦哦，我要考虑清楚！”  
渡轮到港。上岸时，洛基注意到港口有一场小型的嘉年华。“我们去看看！”他以前从来没参加过中庭的嘉年华，他喜欢那些灯光和色彩。他听到托尼在后面嘀咕，说这里“又脏又乱”，但是洛基抓着他的手，把他拉了进去。让洛基失望的是，大型游乐设施还没有装好，只有成片的彩色灯泡在闪亮。  
托尼笑起来。“来吧，为啥我们不到城里去逛一圈，比这个强。”  
“可是那个能把人甩起来的大转盘很有趣。”  
“如果你想体会一下被甩起来，我可以让你试一下吊在我的盔甲下面飞行。或者说，你也可以骑着试试。”  
洛基不满托尼的洋洋自得，他俯下身子，贴在托尼的耳边说，“是么，我猜想你还没骑过我。”  
矮个的家伙脸红了，笑着地把他推开，“如果我们现在就走，这个很容易安排。“  
“好，哪儿是出口？”但是有别的东西迅速转移了他的注意力，“嗨，那边有只大熊！”洛基不由分说地把托尼拉向巨大泰迪熊的展位，每只熊的装扮都不相同。他看到游乐场说明：连续击倒三套瓶，赢得一只大熊，每球一元。“看起来很容易。”  
正在摊位上读杂志的管理人抬起头来，认出了托尼•斯塔克，他大笑着说：“这不是钢铁侠么？敢不敢试试不穿盔甲时你力量有多大？”  
托尼瞪着他，抛出3块钱，“好的，让我告诉你。”他拿起第一个棒球，在手上抛了抛，猛地向前掷出——击中了瓶子，却没有击倒。接着他试了第二次，第三次，结果仍然一样。管理员大笑着问他是不是要再来一次。“该死的，不，这是作弊。”  
“怎么作弊？”洛基问。  
“瓶子固定在位置上，需要有雷神或是绿巨人那样的力量才有可能击倒它们。我们走吧。”  
“哦，别这样！斯塔克，再来一次！”  
洛基伸出头研究了一会瓶子，然后转过头来看看管理员，拿出3美元递给他。“我要试一次。”  
“别试了，加布里，既浪费时间和又浪费钱。”  
“走着瞧！”洛基拿起一只球，在右手中转了转，让他的魔法融进球里。他深吸一口气，身子向后靠，用尽了人类身体的力量，扔了出去——“呯”的一声，球直接打碎了玻璃瓶。接着他拿起第二个球扔出去，然后是第三个球——都取得了同样的战果。  
托尼则瞪大了眼睛，管理员的下巴都掉到了地板上。洛基微笑着跳起来，“我要选奖品了，请把戴黄色帽子的那只熊拿给我。”就算是把熊递给洛基的时候，管理游戏的家伙还是大张着嘴。“谢谢您，先生！”洛基拉着托尼的手，大笑着离开了嘉年华会场，一路上的行人都盯着他们。  
“你，你怎么做到的？”  
“我猜是肾上腺激素？”他微笑着说谎。  
“哦，就算是这样，能让我对你的身体来一次X光扫描么？研究下为什么你能连续掷出这样的球。”  
洛基笑起来，“当然不行，但是，嗨，我赢了这场作弊的比赛，并且为了你赢了这个。”他把熊放到托尼怀中。  
托尼愣住，他的脸忽然变得像铁人盔甲一样红。他嘟囔着说：“天，现在我真的认为你是我男朋友。”  
“可不就是。”洛基亲吻他的额头，“现在我们回你家？”  
“好！”  
洛基希望托尼和第一次一样喝醉了，这样他就可以“噗”的一声把两个人直接传送到家门口。而实际上，他却只能驾着车，一路上尽力不要撞上电线杆或是过马路的老太太。他着实飘乎着躲了几次，托尼大笑着说，他实在太紧张了，所以没法集中注意力。  
终于到家了。两个人一进电梯，嘴唇就粘在了一起。他们跌跌撞撞走进客厅，然后是卧室，泰迪熊被扔在床头柜上，衣服鞋子落了一地。  
贾维斯开口欢迎他的创造者，但是他很快发现对方忙得无法理会，于是把自己调整到睡眠模式，等待托尼再次唤醒。  
托尼舔着洛基的脖子，试图把他的衬衫剥下来，而邪神的手正在把托尼的短裤往下拽。凡人喘息着，尽可能维持他的舌技。最后两人都脱了个精光。洛基把手放在托尼胯下，大笑着看着他的反应。这时，托尼忽然说：“等等……洛基在看着。”  
邪神睁大了眼，缩回了手。托尼什么时候把他认出来的！？洛基想狠狠踢自己一下，为啥要去赢这只熊？拿奖做得太过了，托尼都说过，唯一能拿到大奖的人，要不是绿巨人，要不就是他的兄长。  
拉开距离的托尼埋怨着说，“你能不能把洛基转个圈，他的黑眼睛正盯着我们。”  
洛基愣了半天，忽然看到坐在床头上的泰迪熊，“你叫它洛基！？”  
“嗯，你看，它穿绿背心和黄帽子，可不就是洛基的火神的铠甲和头盔。”洛基忍不住大笑。“我告诉过你我喜欢北欧神话！”托尼有点恼羞成怒。  
邪神亲吻着他的唇，慢慢向下移动到他的脖子，“我知道，可是为啥我们不给洛基来场表演秀呢？”  
与第一个晚上比起来，今晚要慢得多，但是热情得多。醉酒的托尼像是野兽一样，又舔又咬，把洛基全身折腾个遍，所以洛基做了同样的回应。但是现在，他的手臂绕在洛基脖子上，在洛基进入他时温顺地闭上了眼。而洛基的回应是轻吻他的脸颊，在他耳边低声呢语。  
这一次，当托尼高潮时，他叫的是加布里，不是史蒂夫！洛基忽然间感觉到胸口的刺痛，这是嫉妒！托尼应该叫他的名字，而不是加布里，因为是洛基在做现在这一切。是洛基给了这具躯体灵魂，是洛基在与托尼做爱，不是加布里！但是他控制着自己的情感，在亿万富翁身体里达到了高潮。两个人汗水淋漓地倒在一起。  
洛基抽身出来，离开托尼身上，躺在他旁边。他盯着身边的凡人，这才注意到他胸前闪烁着蓝光的反应堆。洛基把托尼拉近，再一次亲吻他。托尼飞快的熟睡过去，洛基却醒着。他在纠结是否要抓住机会，在这里查找更多复仇者的秘密。他可以在床上拷贝资料，但是机器人管家会查觉到异常，并提醒托尼。所以他只是拖过毯子盖住两人，静静看着身边的沉沉睡去的凡人。  
耐心才是打倒复仇者的关键。  
6  
概要：托尼的风流韵事曝光，福瑞大怒；洛基和复仇者们一起喝洒，给史蒂夫带来不少麻烦；布鲁斯跳起了脱衣舞

早上7点左右，史蒂夫就已经起床。他并没像往常一样在健身房训练，也没做早餐。他一遍又一遍地看霍华德留下的录像带。前一天晚上他无法入睡，满脑子想的都是托尼约会加布里，那位来自英格兰的神盾探员到底把他们的花花公子带去了哪里？史蒂夫希望自己像黑寡妇或是托尼一样，懂得如何入侵计算机系统，这样他就能查到那个男人更多的信息，不过他缺乏这种本领。另一方面，他打坏了太多沙袋，所以现在他只是坐在沙发上，听霍华德说话。  
霍华德为什么要强调“爱”托尼？史蒂夫知道霍华德希望他照顾托尼，保护托尼，但是“爱”是什么意思？像父亲爱儿子一样？史蒂夫摇了摇头。他可没把托尼当成晚辈，而托尼更不可能把他当长辈。那么，像朋友一样？他觉得这个就是霍华德的意思，又觉得这个爱似乎不够。史蒂夫不想把爱定义为情人间的感情，因为他和托尼仅仅是朋友，至少对他来说，托尼只是好朋友。看到托尼与其他男人约会，他也感受不到妒忌，他只是担心。超级士兵想揍加布里，不是因为他引诱他的朋友，而是因为加布里的行为非常可疑——他就这么不停地这么告诉自己。  
“我也不希望托尼和我一样……被毁掉！”  
“你怎么会被毁掉？霍华德。”史蒂夫在录像带走完之前低声问。他再次按下倒带，这时门忽然打开，尖叫着的红发助理冲了进来。  
“托尼在哪？！”  
史蒂夫关掉录像机，站起来，“他不在这。你去过他家么？”  
“我哪儿都找过了！神盾局，他在马布里的家，意大利的别墅，纽约的豪宅！找了两次！哦，天，你看了报纸没？”  
“还没。”  
她从包里拽出一叠报纸。首页第一张照片是钢铁侠看着加布里，接下来的一张是两人拿着一只大泰迪熊，正在接吻。报纸的大标题“钢铁侠是同性恋？”  
“今天早上5点开始到处都是这个消息，福克斯、CNN和新闻周刊！”史蒂夫伸出手指放在小辣椒的嘴唇上，想让她冷静下来，但她几乎咬了他一口，“你知道这个！？”  
“嗯，托尼没说太多，但是我们见过加布里。”  
“伙计们，现在是早上七点！”克林特大叫着走下楼，他揉着眼睛说：“不要再叫了。”  
“克林特，你知道托尼交了新男友？”小辣椒把报纸扔向弓箭手。  
克林特瞄了眼扔在地上的报纸，“是啊，几天前在晚会上结识的男友。哦哦，看起来加布里帮他赢了个玩具熊，还真浪漫。嗨，贾维斯，早上吃啥？”  
小辣椒踩他，“你知道！居然不告诉我？”  
“我以为他会和你说。”  
“他什么都没和我说！他连快死了都不肯告诉我，为什么会告诉我他有了新男友！？”  
克林特掩住耳朵，“冷静点，女人！我肯定托尼会迟早会带那家伙来见你。你有给他打过电话么？”  
她揪住弓箭手的衣领，“当然，你这个笨蛋！他不会答任何问题，贾维斯也不会！他现在到底在哪？”  
“你不会认为他有危险吧？”史蒂夫问。  
克林特推开小辣椒，“不，托尼能照看好自己。我肯定他还窝在哪里和加布里享受他们的浪漫时光。也许他们只是想多一点独处的时间。现在我要吃早餐了，有人要一起么？”  
10点钟的时候，每个人都已经吃完早餐。小辣椒坐在沙发上等托尼。她坐立不安，不停地敲手指、抖腿。最后，穿着V领黑色T恤、衬衫、牛仔裤，拎着巨大的泰迪熊的托尼终于走了进来。小辣椒扑到他怀里，尖叫着说，他不回话让她担心死了，他没告诉她新男友的事把她气得够呛！托尼面带微笑，用玩具熊的鼻子蹭了蹭小辣椒的脸，然后走向厨房。“让我先吃饭，然后到实验室里去向你坦白。”  
布鲁斯嚼着面包片，“所以加布里没给你做早餐？”  
“这次没，他一大早就有工作。”  
雷神眨了眨眼，“这只熊真大，我都不知道中庭有这么大的毛绒玩具。”  
托尼笑了，单手把熊抱得更紧点，“昨天晚上加布里帮我赢的。”  
“哦，这可真甜蜜。”克林特哼哼。  
“嗯，我觉得它挺可爱。”娜塔莎递给托尼一杯咖啡，“看起来昨晚很不赖。”  
托尼咧开嘴，“相当不赖。”  
“所以，你们在船上做过了？”  
“克林特，我对着雷神发誓，如果你继续这样……”  
小辣椒清了清喉咙，阻止了托尼和克林特的唇枪舌剑。她双手抱在胸前，拍着脚，等托尼吃完饭后给她个完整的解释。解释下加布里是怎么回事，还有他准备怎么应付媒体。托尼叹气，推开餐盘，站起身，示意小辣椒跟着他进实验室。

洛基吹着口哨走进神盾局，他两只手插在口袋里，已完成的报告夹在胳膊下。从托尼家拷贝的闪盘就在他兜里，稍后可以慢慢查看。他已经很久没这么高兴过了，高兴到想用魔法把垃圾变成糖果，因为他的确有这个本领。他高兴得没注意到周围同事的视线和窃窃私语，没注意到男人们的嘲笑和女人们兴奋的八卦。在办公桌前坐下时，他甚至没注意到菲尔忽然对折手中的报纸，盯着他。等到他打开文件开始工作，菲尔再也忍不住，抓起桌上的纸团，扔过来。  
“嗨，你看报纸了没？！”  
“没，怎么了？”  
他的搭档把报纸递给他，指着头版头条。洛基笑着把报纸递回去，“这新闻来得真快，不过图片拍得太糟了，嘉年华会场太黑了。”  
“你只看到这个？这份报纸还算是相当中肯，福克斯可是直接称呼托尼是钢铁垃圾，玷污了超级英雄的名号。”  
“哦，这些小人。随他们去说吧，他们又不能把我和托尼怎么样。”  
菲尔耸耸肩，“我想也是，但是福瑞很恼火。”  
“为什么？我和托尼约会，这是我们的私事。”  
“这么说吧，福瑞……”  
“海德森！”神盾的主管大吼。菲尔赶紧把报纸塞进抽屉，假装正在看文件。“这他妈是什么？！”他大叫着，砰的一声把报纸摔在洛基桌上。  
“哦，局长，这是托尼和我在接吻。”  
“没错！”福瑞咬牙切齿，“你和斯塔克到底是啥关系？”  
“我是他男朋友。”他指着报纸，脸上浮起笑容，“看，我帮他赢了只泰迪熊。”  
尼克把报纸从洛基手上抢过来，“别用这种口气和我说话，你和他必须终止关系！”  
洛基愣住，“为什么？”  
“因为这会把神盾和复仇者搅在一起。我们一起工作，但是绝不互相干预。这件事会打乱双方的关系！”  
邪神眼珠一转，“福瑞局长，请问我和托尼的关系是不是影响到了所谓的善与恶力量对比？”  
“胡说什……”  
“会有人因为我们的关系，跑来摧毁城市么？比如说末日博士什么的。”  
“乱讲……”  
“我和托尼的约会，有影响到我在神盾的工作吗？或是影响托尼在复仇者的工作？我们在上班时间连短信都不发，因为知道这样做会让对方工作分心，所以一直小心回避对方。这样会给世界带来什么危险？”周围的探员已经停下手头工作，正竖起耳朵听八卦。听到洛基如此强硬地回应福瑞，全都露出“噢！”的表情。  
洛基在福瑞的怒视下笑了，“我可不认为这有什么错。所以您不介意的话，现在我要把这些文件送到实验室去了。除非您认为，这也是一种干扰。”他无视尼克杀人的目光，大笑着走进电梯，金属门在他背后关上。  
“你还是这么喜欢被人关注。”西芙忽然以神盾探员的形象出现在他身后。  
“你说得对，但是我觉得我需要支援一下盟友。我和斯塔克的关系到底有什么错？”  
“你的目的是杀死他和他的队友。”  
“哦，除了这个。就事论事讨论下。”  
叮的一声，电梯到达了洛基的楼层。两人一起走出电梯，“你能保持这种关系多久？”  
“需要多久就保持多久。托尼已经爱上我。”  
西芙摇头，“我可不信。”  
“如果你指罗杰斯，我随时能搞定这个。”  
“和这个无关。阿莫拉仍然在寻找机会，越是保持你和托尼的关系，就让她越容易伤害到你和托尔。”  
洛基停住脚步，把她拉进没人的空走廊。“这事很有趣，西芙，我可不在意什么阿莫拉，为什么你不肯放过我，改去提醒下我亲爱的哥哥？如果我没弄错的话，你和托尔才是好朋友。”  
西芙挣开他的手，“因为我知道你会帮他！”  
“你还真了解我。”洛基讽刺她。  
西芙低下头，“我再说一次，洛基，不要和托尼继续下去，你会受伤的。”  
“所以，其实你是在关心我？”  
“我只是关心自己和中庭的安全！”

史蒂夫在客厅里踱步，紧张地咬着拇指指甲。托尼和小辣椒在实验室里待了一个多小时。解释下他和加布里的关系用得了多少时间？托尼为什么要把大泰迪熊带来炫耀？  
金发的超级战士来来回回，焦虑不安。幸好雷神跑进来问他要不要一起训练，而史蒂夫完全无法拒绝天真的托尔。复仇者们（除了托尼）跑到健身房，在托尼和神盾局造的拳击场中战斗，黑寡妇再次在单兵格斗中占了上风。  
终于，门开了，托尼带着他的泰迪熊出现在大家面前，小辣椒已经消失。史蒂夫扭过头看着他微笑，克林特趁机一拳打在他脸上，提醒他应该把注意力放在对手身上。 “嗨，斯塔克，一起来么？”  
“嗯，让我先热身一下。”托尼的热身很奇怪，不是做几组俯卧撑或是跳绳，而是像瑜伽一样伸展身体，做很多很多伸展运动。一开始是双腿劈开，分别摸两只脚脚尖。接着将手举过头，他的衬衣缩起来，露出腹肌。腹上的那些东西是伤痕，或者是某种抓痕？！史蒂夫都不敢相信托尼的柔韧性这么好，他可以像黑寡妇一样，把腿举过头，鼻尖贴着小腿，黑色的运动裤贴在身上。如果看仔细点，会发现史蒂夫在……流口水。  
由于史蒂夫在走神，布鲁斯一拳把他击倒在地，托尔敲铃，示意回合结束。娜塔莎大笑，克林特捶地。“队长你怎么了？居然输给布鲁斯！”布鲁斯甩着手，在超级士兵脸上打一拳可不轻松，他急忙下台，拿了个冰袋敷在手上。  
托尼大笑着走进拳击场，“你已经准备好第二场了？”  
史蒂夫吞了吞口水，“嗯，不过……”托尔敲铃，托尼冲上前，手臂横扫，猛的环住队长腰上，把他带倒在地。着地时金发帅哥闷哼一声，接着意识到托尼就在他身前，鼻尖几乎贴着他，忽然间红了脸。  
“认输！？”  
史蒂夫花了整一秒钟才反应过来，他们是在对打，不是什么前戏。他咧开嘴，忽然翻身，把托尼压在下面。  
“这才是我想看的对打！”娜塔莎笑道。亿万富翁翻了个白眼，从史蒂夫身下爬出来。“斯塔克再来一轮？”  
“好，让我先……”  
贾维斯的声音忽然响起：“先生，三点你要去韦恩大厦开会。”  
“见鬼，我忘得一干二净！对不起，各位，我得准备走了。”  
克林特挥手道别，“不管怎样，坚持住！”托尼丢下其他队友离开健身房。史蒂夫决定稍事休息，所以现在是托尔Vs娜塔莎。超级士兵情绪有点低落，哪怕托尼这一次不是去见加布里。

洛基伏在桌上睡着了，直到手机的振动声把他叫醒。他糊里糊涂地打开手机读短信，“我在哥谭开会，可能需要过夜，对不起。:(”邪神笑了，迅速回信，“没关系，玩得高兴。哦，别玩得太高兴。”一分钟后，托尼回信：“当然不会。:)”他又笑了，这一次被菲尔看到。  
“我记得你说你们上班时间不发短信。”  
“是啊，他不过是告诉我下午临时要去出差。”  
“哦，真是蜜里调油。好吧，如果你不忙，晚上一起出去喝一杯？”  
洛基眨了眨眼，有点惊讶菲尔会邀请他。在他自己的世界里，人们一般都只邀请托尔，总是无视他。这个邀请让他觉得有点温暖（也许只是办公室太热了），“好啊，什么时候？”  
“晚上7点，街尽头的酒吧。鹰眼也会来，你要小心点，这人喝醉后行为古怪。”  
6点时神盾的探员们开始换班，洛基回家（加布里家），换衣服准备晚上的活动。他注意过酒吧里的中庭人，他们穿休闲服，很放松，有很多钱。所以他挑了有白色钮扣的T恤配牛仔裤，打开加布里的钱包确认自己有钱付酒帐。  
酒吧里满是人，大部分都是他没穿制服的同事。他看到菲尔在和鹰眼聊天，相对大笑。弓箭手的背后，复仇者们围着圆桌，每人手中都拿着一大杯啤酒，除了美国队长；他手中的杯子里没有酒。超级士兵缩着身子，尽量避免撞到其他人，像是陷到一堆罗威纳犬中的小狗。洛基笑着走向菲尔，和他打招呼。“很高兴你来了。”他的搭档向众人介绍，“嗨，这里有个英国佬！”  
酒保倒满一杯啤酒递过来，洛基接住喝了一口。  
“真让人惊讶，我以为今晚你会待在斯塔克床上。”克林特挤挤眼。  
洛基大笑，“一般说来是，不过今晚他要开会。”  
“所以，昨晚你们在渡轮做了？”洛基抬起头，有点困惑，娜塔莎狠狠拍了下弓箭手的后脑勺。  
“别理他，加布里，坐到这边来。”洛基接受了间谍的邀请，坐到班纳博士和美国队长之间的空位上。他忽然发现雷神就坐在自己对面，不由得屏住了呼吸。他的兄弟会不会认出他？识破他的魔法？托尔盯着他，像在研究什么，所以洛基动都不敢动。布鲁斯小心地把花生递给他时，他愣了一下，这时托尔给他一个微笑，冲他举起酒杯。  
“嗨，斯塔克的伴侣，你看起来真眼熟。来，喝一杯！”洛基紧张地笑了笑，碰了碰杯表示感谢。  
娜塔莎喝了一大口酒，“所以，加布里，你和托尼怎么认识的？斯塔克和我们说过，不过我们想听听你怎么说。”  
洛基微笑。 “我敢肯定故事差不多。我去参加酒会，在楼下大堂中看到托尼。据酒保说，他喝了不少，所以我主动提出送他回家。我想这就是开始。“  
“噢，英雄救美！”  
布鲁斯扬起眉，“所以，美女是托尼，危险是他的啤酒？”  
间谍耸了耸肩，“嗯，是啊，你知道托尼喝酒的毛病。如果他自己回去，肯定会出交通事故。所以，为加布里救了托尼来一杯！”他们碰杯欢笑，只有史蒂夫稍有犹豫。洛基注意到了这一点，笑了一下，转过身来。  
“史蒂夫•罗杰斯？美国队长？”史蒂夫羞涩地点点头。“我从资料上看到，你认识托尼的父亲。”  
“是，霍华德帮助我成为……现在的我。”  
布鲁斯点头，“超级聪明的天才！他和托尼都是。”  
巧合的是，当博士提到托尼的名字时，洛基的手机开始震动，提醒他收到一条短信。布鲁斯俯身过了看了眼，笑了，回头示意大家，发短信的是托尼。“嗨，亿万富翁说啥？”众人问。  
洛基窃笑，“真无聊，韦恩人真是一群棒槌。快来娱乐我一下。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“真像他会说的话。你准备回啥？”  
“告诉他努力工作，明天就能看到我。”洛基一边回答一边打字。  
“你真是个好伴侣，”托尔总结，“不像电视里那些，老把工作和消遣混在一起。”  
“嗯，我尽量保证工作时间的专业水准。”  
克林特绊了一下他们的桌子，嘟囔着说：“太无趣了！应该加点料，海德森，给他来条黄段子。”  
洛基和托尔扬起眉，不明白什么是黄段子。娜塔莎弹了弹克林特的耳朵，“别理他，就当他不存在。”  
“哦，娜塔莎，你太不近人情了，昨天晚上我们还……”  
间谍推倒了他的椅子，弓箭手倒在了木板地上，像小孩子一样笑起来，“海德森，你的鞋子真不错！”  
“噢，谢谢？”洛基有点不确定。他喝了一小口酒，看到弓箭手赖在地上大笑，意识到这会是一个漫长的夜晚。

史蒂夫不喝酒的原因很多，现在他面对的正是最主要的原因之一。克林特莫名其妙地开始喝起高度酒，还拉着娜塔莎和菲尔一起。三个人勾肩搭背，高唱走调的电影的主题曲。布鲁斯——史蒂夫几乎没见他喝酒或是吃东西——似乎也醉了，站在桌子上跳起了脱衣舞。一开始雷神托尔只是边看边笑，等到布鲁斯栽倒在地时，他开始祈祷，跑过去拿开博士手上的酒杯，希望不要激怒他，变身成绿巨人。托尔酒量惊人，虽然他比其他人喝得都多，还是保持着清醒。最后没醉的只剩下史蒂夫、加布里还有托尔。  
等到托尔跑去帮助布鲁斯，留下他和加布里面对面，史蒂夫忽然觉得有些尴尬和紧张。所以加布里的电话响起来时，他觉得自己得救了。英国人看着来电者的名字微笑，“不好意思，是托尼。”他站起身，走到酒吧后面的走廊里听电话。史蒂夫松了口气 ，看着醉酒军团有点恼火。他们这一醉，如果城里出了麻烦要怎么办？现在只有他和托尔能打，或者托尼从哥谭飞回纽约。他摇了摇头，看到布鲁斯已经脱下自己的裤子，扔给桌边的神盾女探员。史蒂夫想装作不认识这些人，他只好躲到酒吧后的走廊里，加布里正在那里接托尼的电话。  
史蒂夫轻轻走过去，不想惊动加布里。他只能看到把耳朵贴在电话上的探员的后背，不过从墙壁上的一面镜子里，他能看到加布里面带微笑的侧面。“托尼，你必须回去。好吧，如果是休息时间，我就不说了。是的，我知道韦恩人是棒槌，但是……哈哈，你这个笨蛋。“史蒂夫笑了，知道托尼有多无聊，他愿意干任何事，只要不去参加会议。还好加布里足够认真，确保托尼做他应做的工作。  
挂电话之前，加布里冲着镜子咧嘴一笑，看起来就像是冲着史蒂夫在笑。史蒂夫几乎对着镜子回他一个笑容。就在这时，镜子里的人变了样子，变成了黑发绿眼的洛基，带着一向引来麻烦的邪恶笑容。史蒂夫冲到加布里身后，强迫他转过身，他看到的仍旧是那个正在和男友通话的金发男子。超级战士转向镜子，只看到自己和加布里的正常影象。“哦，你要和托尼说话么？”洛基把电话递到他的耳边。  
“史蒂夫，嗨，有事么？我听说布鲁斯在跳脱衣舞，你能帮我录个视频么？”  
史蒂夫迟疑地接过电话，却没有把眼睛从加布里身上移开，“嗯，可以……好好开会。”  
“真不想听到这个，好吧好吧，麻烦让加比继续听电话。”他把电话递回去。  
加布里笑了，“好了，亲爱的，我们早上就能碰头，别惹太多麻烦。再见。”他挂上电话，面对史蒂夫，“有什么不对劲吗？罗杰斯先生？”  
超级士兵看着镜子，摇了摇头，“没有……我是说……我想我有点醉了。”  
“嗯，比你的朋友们好多了。对了，托尔搞得定么？”  
大厅里，布鲁斯又倒下来，托尔再一次抓住了他。“看起来搞得定。”  
“噢，太好了。可不能让复仇者一夜之间失去三个队友。”  
“……”  
加布里看着混乱的酒吧，笑着说：“你真是个好头儿，罗杰斯先生，还好霍华德•斯塔克发现了你。”  
听到霍华德的名字，史蒂夫露出一个温柔的笑容，“是的，我很感激他，如果没有他，就没有现在的我。”  
“啊……能不能告诉我，你和霍华德•斯塔克是不是某种关系？”  
“某种关系？”  
“嗯，你知道，像我和托尼这样。你看起来很爱那个人，就算只是看神盾的资料也会让人这么想。”  
史蒂夫摇着头有点紧张地笑着说：“不，不，我只是很感激他。我倒是爱过另一个人。”  
“爱过？过去时？”  
“嗯，她已经过世了。”  
“哦，这真不幸，中间有70年的光阴。”加布里把手插到口袋里，“那么，请告诉我，你和托尼之间呢？”  
“托尼和我是朋友。”  
“只是朋友么？”  
“当然。”  
加布里拍了拍额头，“哦，我知道了……”  
史蒂夫退了几步，靠在对面墙上，“为什么问这些，托尼说了些什么？”  
“不……实际上，是，有些事不太一样。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“托尼有没有告诉你我们见面的第一晚发生的事？”  
超级士兵点点头，“粗略地说过，就像是你送他回家这样。有什么特别的么？”  
“嗯……有那么点。”加布里露出个奇怪的笑容。  
史蒂夫不喜欢他脸上的表情，“什么？”  
“你知道他喝酒喝得很凶，所以我才在酒吧看到他，并送他回家。但是你知道他为什么要喝酒么？”  
超级战士眯起蓝色的眼睛，“不，我只知道他戒了很长时间，忽然又开始喝。”  
“这件事，一半是你的错。”  
史蒂夫睁大了眼，“什么？我，我做了什么……”  
“不，你没做什么，其实是你说的东西和你的态度。当然，这只是我的猜测。你知道托尼小时候是美国队长的超级粉丝么？”  
“噢，不知道，粉丝？但是……”  
“科尔森告诉我的，你是他心目中的英雄，他从小就仰慕你。有传言说，托尼有一个房间，里面全是‘美国队长’的东西，海报、玩具、文章……听起来是不是很可爱？我推测，成年后他见到了真正的你，仰慕升级成了暗恋。不过你总在谈论的父亲霍华德。你知不知道托尼根本不喜欢他父亲？”  
史蒂夫愣住了，他摇了摇头，“他从来不说……”  
“只是不对你说，他告诉过科尔森、福瑞、我……我敢肯定其他的复仇者都知道。我只是有点惊讶你完全没感觉。”史蒂夫无法反驳。“所以，在那次晚会上，你说他和布鲁斯的发明并非原创，只是继续了霍华德的理论。”  
“但是霍华德并未完成……”  
“班纳不在意这些，但是托尼——哦，可怜的托尼。”他发出阴沉的笑声，“你真应该看看那晚的他，喝得那么醉，那么伤心——因为他的英雄永远只记得他的父亲，从来不看他一眼。过去的都过去了罗杰斯，托尼不应该属于过去。在我带他回家之前，他忽然吻我，我忍不住回吻。但是他根本就不知道我是谁，事实上，他一直叫我‘史蒂夫’。”超级士兵瞪大了眼睛。“是的，而且那晚我们做爱时，他一直叫着你的名字——直到第二天早晨，我们才有机会向对方介绍自己。”  
史蒂夫握紧了两侧的拳头，“托尼知道这些么？”  
加布里冷哼，“当然不知道，他醉得厉害，只记得一点片断。不过我可不像你，我会守在他身边，安慰他。所以现在我们做爱的时候，他叫的是我的名字，不再是你的，罗杰斯。”  
史蒂夫挥着拳头砸在墙上，留下一个凹痕。“为什么告诉我这些！”  
英国人没有任何退缩，“我只是觉得你应该知道。你可以享受下说服你其他朋友的过程，告诉他们真实的故事？他们现在知道的只是我在托尼•斯塔克把自己醉死之前救了他。”加布里瞄了一眼他的手表，“很晚了，我得走了。”他又笑起来。这一次史蒂夫敢发誓，他看到加布里的眼睛从蓝色变成了墨绿。“再见，美国队长。”加布里走向前与科尔森道别，离开了酒吧。

“你的目的到底是什么？为什么要告诉他这些？” 洛基走到人行道上时，忽然出现的西芙问。她穿着一件黑色长外套，虽然天气没那么冷，洛基还是能看到她呼出的白气。  
洛基在前面走，西芙跟在他身后。“让他们的领导者产生混乱。这就是我的目的。”  
“是么？把他搞混乱，破坏两个领导者之间的关系。”  
“就是这样！西芙你真聪明。不过如果你来这里是为了帮助我的兄长，为什么还要缠着我？”  
“我只是一直在关注中庭的情况。告诉我，他们的酒喝了之后，是不是更容易受到影响？更容易被看透？”  
洛基冷哼一声，“他们的酒和水差不多，只不过凡人们等级太低。”

7  
概要：史蒂夫证实了加布里的话，他约托尼一同外出。托尼与“加布里”搬回了复仇者大厦，阿莫拉的攻击已经开始。

第二天早晨，史蒂夫在复仇者大厦的卧室和走廊里走来走去，打开每扇门，触摸每一堵墙，想找到某个秘密入口。昨晚与加布里的聊天让史蒂夫压抑不住自己的好奇心，尽管他认为那些都是谎言。托尼以前真的喜欢过他？他真的有一间“美国队长”房间？这不可能是真的——但是加布里为什么要这么说？他在一句话之间，在镜中改变外形！也许他只是为了挑起史蒂夫的愤怒才故意这么说，问题是，他真的成功了。现在那个英国人会去接托尼回去，然后睡在一起！  
史蒂夫像布鲁斯一样小心控制着自己的情绪，他把所有的墙又敲了一遍，直到到托尔从布鲁斯的卧室里走出来。雷神把食指压在嘴唇上，“嘘……班纳还在睡觉。”史蒂夫连忙道歉，“其他人怎么样了？”  
“还在睡，中庭人好像喝不了太多？”  
“我想是的。有人吐了么？”  
“哦，巴顿有去过厕所，还好没淹死在里面。”  
史蒂夫叹气，“那还好。”  
“如果城里有麻烦，还有我们。我们可以联系神奇四侠和蜘蛛侠。”  
“对……”史蒂夫靠在墙上，掩饰自己敲墙的举动。“嗨，托尔，你怎么看加布里？”  
雷神站到他旁边，“我觉得他很适合斯塔克，不过……”  
这个“不过”让史蒂夫振作起来，“不过什么？我记得你两次提到，加布里让你觉得很眼熟。”  
雷神点点头，“是很熟悉，但我觉得你不会想知道我觉得他像谁。”  
“哦，像谁？”  
雷神叹了口气，一只头扒了扒头发，“我弟弟，洛基。”我就知道！史蒂夫心道。他知道自己在镜中看到加布里的眼睛变色，并不是幻觉。但问题是，洛基为什么要伪装起来，和托尼扯到一起？“但是他看起来并不是那么像我弟弟，只是他的眼睛让我觉得像。”  
“眼睛？”  
“对，虽然不是同样的颜色，但是他的眼睛一样充满了恶作剧式的微笑。其他方面，嗯，他只是一个叫加布里的凡人。”  
“嗯，这解释了我昨天晚上碰到的事。”  
“什么事……？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“别管他，如果大家都睡了，你能帮我一起找点东西么？”  
“当然，要找啥？”  
“一个托尼建的秘密房间。我刚刚听说房间里有与我相关的东西，需要确认一下。”  
托尔侧着头，“托尼不是告诉过大家这幢大楼里的一切了么？”  
“我想是的。但是我听说还有一间特别的秘密房间，请别告诉其他人。”  
“当然。这个秘密不会影响到我们朋友吧？”史蒂夫点点头，“不会，让我们开始吧。”  
他们从托尼的实验室开始，在那里找到一张标明了已知的每一个秘密房间的建筑蓝图。雷神注意到有些空白区域没有被标出来，那里可能就是他们要找的秘密房间。所以两个人在空白区域的周围敲敲打打，直到雷神把耳朵贴在墙上，似乎听到某种蜂鸣声。“吾友，我想我找到了。”  
史蒂夫走过来，在墙上摸索，他发现一块凹凸不平的面板，撕开壁纸，露出下面的密码面板和金属门。“哦，找到了！”  
“但是我们没有密码。”  
“我绝对不建议你们蛮力破解。”贾维斯忽然开口。  
“当然不，电脑管家，我可不希望破坏斯塔克的东西。所以，我们还是没办法。”托尔准备离开。史蒂夫却留在原地，他轻抚键盘，冥思苦想密码可能是什么，他想知道的答案就在门后！深吸一口气，史蒂夫飞快输入8个数字，门应声滑开。雷神转过头来，“你怎么会知道……”  
“我猜的。”  
“怎么猜？”  
“我的生日。”  
两人走进黑漆漆的房间，史蒂夫在侧边摸索，按开电灯开关，房间中的场景让他瞪大了眼。房间的正前方是美国队长望向天空的大海报，旁边的墙上是无数的小海报和关于美国队长的新闻报道，都来自于他的时代。书架上全是美国队长与巴基，边上还有收纳箱，上面贴着标签“漫画”。  
托尔吹了声响亮的口哨，他环顾四周，“我可没想到斯塔克这么崇拜你。”  
“贾维斯，这是什么？”史蒂夫问。  
“你不会想知道的，队长。”  
“告诉我。”  
AI管家长叹，“托尼从小就是你的铁杆fans，他的父亲给他讲你的故事，给了他这些新闻和漫画。最后这些崇拜变成了……”  
“恋情。”  
“他并不想告诉你。”  
托尔的手抚过那些书架，“斯塔克爱着你？为什么他不告诉你？”  
史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“因为我对他不是这种情感。”雷神张了张嘴，什么也没说。“我是说，一开始，是我不要。但是看到他和加布里在一起……我很不高兴。”  
“你觉得他选择加布里是一个错误？”  
“是的，我这么想，但是……”他想对雷神说，他在加布里身上看到了洛基，他甚至认为加布里就是洛基，但是他只是摇摇头，“但是托尼现在爱的是他。”  
“我不明白，你不爱托尼，那现在是什么？”  
史蒂夫叹气，“这很难解释。我把托尼当朋友。但是看到他与加布里在一起，我就很想破坏他们。”  
“你可以这样做，你可以拥有托尼。”  
“这就是问题所在，我觉得我只是在嫉妒他与别人约会。但是，如果我拆散了他和加布里，然后发现自己对他的感情只是朋友？托尼要怎么办？我不能这么做。”  
托尔把手放在史蒂夫肩上，“你是个好人，总是替他人着想。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不过我仍旧觉得，你应该与托尼谈一谈……为什么你不单独约托尼出去呢？”  
史蒂夫笑了，“是啊，为什么我没想到。等他过来时我问问他。”两个人离开房间，关上门重新糊上壁纸，让人看不出来这里被人动过。贾维斯答应他们不说出去。  
想找点时间与托尼相处比史蒂夫想象的要艰难得多。托尼下午才在大厦露面（他和加布里一早就在自家豪宅碰头），然后一头扎进实验室直到晚上才爬出来。到了第二天，托尼要与另一家武器公司开会，接着继续约会加布里。如果托尼不需要开会，也没有约会加布里，多半是复仇者行动，大家一起在纽约打击罪犯。剩下的时间，他们要睡觉，你总不能在睡觉的时候好好交谈。  
这种状况持续了大约两周。托尼只是过来，与大家道个好，吃点东西，然后在实验室里继续折腾他的新项目。或者，他按照时间表参加另一个商业会议，继续约会加布里。史蒂夫无奈地发现，他很可能永远也找不到时间约托尼出去。  
不过他终于时来运转，那天纽约的恶棍们安份守纪，托尼不需要再参加什么亿万富翁级的会议，加布里和科尔森在西海岸值勤。史蒂夫发现托尼只是坐在沙发上，拿着半透明的pad，无所事事地浏览网页。他在托尼身边坐下，“嗨，天气真好，要不要和我一起出去转一圈。”他以为托尼会反对，但是科学狂人只是把pad扔到一边，微笑着说，“哦耶！这主意不错。”  
两人来到车库，史蒂夫推出他的摩托车（福瑞送给他的新车），托尼坐在后座，双手紧紧搂住超级士兵的腰。史蒂夫笑了笑，以比平时快得多的速度冲出了大门。在史蒂夫冲过大桥后，托尼终于能够呼吸。他们可以从桥下的水面上看到城市的倒影，史蒂夫听到托尼在他的背后大笑，显然很享受纽约的下午。  
这一天省下的时光里，他们骑着摩托，四处看风景，绕着纽约转了一圈又一圈。一路很多人冲着他们欢呼，托尼高兴地在后座挥手回应。最后史蒂夫的摩托快没油了，他们在公园停下来吃冰淇淋。史蒂夫把摩托靠在公园的长凳上，笑着看着对面的老汉用碎面包屑喂鸽子。托尼拿着冰淇淋回来时，老人正冲着超级士兵挥手。亿万富翁把香草口味地递给史蒂夫，自己拿了焦糖咖啡。“哦，我可从来没想过你是机车达人。”  
史蒂夫咬着冰淇淋，“是么？”  
“耶，就算你是超级士兵，我也从没想过，你能开大油门在闹市里横冲直撞。”  
史蒂夫笑了。“哦，谢谢夸奖。”他的目光追随着穿过树木枝头的阳光，“我有段时间没画画了，真希望手头有写生本。”  
“回去后我帮你弄个工作室，你可以想画就画。”  
“太好了。”他笑着回应，“我能给你画张像么？”  
托尼在墨镜后扬了扬眉毛，笑着说：“当然，为什么不？难道你想画的是法式人体？”史蒂夫脸一红，想到第一次被人这么问的时候，面前的人脱得精光。“OK，我只是开玩笑，你可千万别尴尬到晕过去。”  
金发帅哥笑了，“相信我，真的看到裸体，一分钟内我就会晕过去。”  
“真可惜，我有一副完美身材。”超级士兵再一次脸红，扭过头去，阻止脑海里浮现的那个裸体的托尼。在托尼站在身边时，这有点难度，特别是托尼脱下外套，露出胳膊和一部分方舟反应堆的时候。史蒂夫只好在心中警告自己，“别想了！别看了！”  
“我听说神盾在培养新的超级战士，但那个家伙只有16岁！真是个可怜的孩子，摊上了福瑞。”托尼岔开了话题。  
“一个孩子？！对于神盾来说，会不会年纪太小了点？”  
托尼耸耸肩。“是啊，不过福瑞说他已经准备好了。我还没见过他，如果这孩子能坚持下来，我会投赞成票。”  
史蒂夫还打算说什么的时候，托尼的手机响起来。科学家眉开眼笑地看了眼手机，史蒂夫皱起眉头，以为是加布里来电。他很快就知道自己错了，托尼靠在他身上，播放手机视频，这是几周前布鲁斯在神盾女探员面前跳脱衣舞的画面。视频只有30秒，录下这段视频的人是雷神托尔。“我很惊讶，托尔终于知道如何发视频了。”托尼大笑。  
史蒂夫无可奈何地摇了摇头，“托尔告诉我，那天晚上布鲁斯至少摔下桌3次，但是他真的挣到了50块。”  
托尼大笑着发短信感谢雷神，“我想班纳不会想再听到这个。另外，”他拿开手机，“加布里说那天晚上他也被邀请了。” 史蒂夫愣了一秒钟，脑海里转过千百个念头。他在想加布里会对托尼说什么，告诉他某些真相？告诉他与自己的谈话？他到底想干啥？“他说他很喜欢你，你是个真正的英雄，他很崇拜你。”  
超级士兵发现自己几乎摒住呼吸，“哦，……请告诉他，我很感激。他是个好人。”才不是！自九头蛇后，他是他碰到的最邪恶的一个。  
“当然。”托尼咬了口冰淇淋，“史蒂夫，你觉得我搬回来如何？”  
“哦，太好了。我们希望你一开始就住回来。每天来回跑是个大麻烦。”  
亿万富翁笑了笑，“我知道，只是……你知道……如果加布里一起搬进来，会不会让你们觉得不方便？我知道神盾和复仇者一直尽可能分清楚，但是如果我一直和他在一起，他也会搬进来。”  
不，不，托尼，我可不希望这个人待在复仇者大厦。史蒂夫咬着牙，虽然不知为什么，但是他肯定不是你认为的那个男人。“我不介意，但我觉得队友们都应该知道。除非你希望继续见到克林特拿你们俩开玩笑。”  
托尼笑出声，“是的，我能猜到这个，谢谢你为我考虑。”  
“什么？”  
“你总在背后支持我，所以如果你需要我做什么，尽管说。”  
我希望你和加布里分手。“谢谢。”史蒂夫看着手中的冰淇淋开始融化。“托尼，加布里对你很好？”  
“哦，当然。”  
“没吵过嘴？”  
托尼翻着眼想了一秒，“我的印象里，没有。克林特说我们现在是蜜月期，不过也许是因为我不怎么介意他做了些啥。怎么了？”  
史蒂夫掏出一张餐巾纸擦手，想干掉那些粘粘的东西。他把冰淇淋扔进身边的垃圾筒。“只是……如果发生什么事，你可以来找我，好么？”  
“没问题。”托尼耸耸肩。  
“我的意思是，如果他伤害了你，别介意过来找我。”  
“嗯。我知道了。”他摆摆手，“再次谢谢你，我会记着的。”托尼吃完了他的冰淇淋，两人决定回去。  
那天下午，史蒂夫和托尔帮托尼搬家，把他家中的实验室用品、床、和新家俱搬到复仇者大厦。托尼宣布过阵子加布里也会搬进来。史蒂夫装着拥护这个主意，雷神向他表示祝贺，布鲁斯点点头，而克林特和娜塔莎继续冷嘲热讽。三天后，托尼终于问加布里要不要搬进来，英国人同意了，他很高兴能和复仇者们住到一起。  
在搬进来的当晚，加布里给克林特做了晚餐——可怜的家伙一直坚持英国人都不会做饭。托尼的情人把蔬菜打成汁烧了一锅汤（克林特完全不明白为什么要这么干），史蒂夫跑去给加布里帮忙。最后大家坐在一起，尽可能和平地吃晚餐。托尔大口喝啤酒，大声说话，声音震得厨房嗡嗡作响。布鲁斯不停躲开克林特和娜塔莎之间的食物投掷战，史蒂夫则尽可能在看到托尼和加布尼交换眼神时保持冷静。  
“为加布里和托尼干杯！”雷神举起酒杯。  
“干杯！”每个人都叫道，互相碰杯。  
“所以，如果你们举行婚礼，”克林特忽然问，“我可以当伴郎？”  
“你是花童！”娜塔莎大笑。  
“嗨，我穿上礼服会热辣得冒烟……”  
忽然间，大厦门口传来刺耳的敲门声。复仇者们飞快地站起来。托尼命令贾维斯识别来人的身份——是一个会魔法的女人。托尔小心翼翼地打开门，瞪大了眼睛。一个穿着红色铠甲的女人跌跌撞撞地冲进他怀里，满身是伤，“托，托尔？”  
托尔抱住她，“复仇者们，我需要帮助！”队友们立刻跑过来，查看托尔怀中的女神。加布里站在后面，在布鲁斯擦掉她脸上的血迹后睁大了眼。“西芙！发生了什么事？”  
她剧烈咳嗽，用疲惫地眼神看着托尔，“阿莫拉，她回来了……我试着阻止她……”没说完她头就垂下去，托尔失声痛哭。

8  
概要：西芙复原，与阿莫拉的斗争渐渐开始。克林特和托尼一起练习厨艺，洛基惹得史蒂夫出离愤怒，更多的秘密被揭开。  
“她只是晕过去了，托尔，她会好的。”托尼查看了心跳监视器，向雷神保证。一旁，布鲁斯检查完西芙身体状况，点头同意他的意见。托尔坐在西芙身边，牢牢握着她的手。  
“西芙晕倒之前提到了阿莫拉。”雷神闷闷地说。  
“阿莫拉？噢，”娜塔莎说，“有几个月没见过她了。”  
克林特倚在门框上，“嗯，我们也有好几个月没见过洛基。会不会是他带走了阿莫拉？”  
“有可能。”史蒂夫回答，“先让她休息。等她醒来后我们再问。”众人点头，劝雷神离开房间，让西芙安静休养。复仇者们决定去神盾提交一份最近的受攻击报告，只留下了布鲁斯和加布里。现在是半夜，距西芙出现在门口已过了3个小时。等到其他人离开，洛基给班纳上了个昏睡魔法，他把博士轻轻放在床上，然后走向西芙的房间。  
洛基小心躲避贾维斯的监视镜头，他把手放在西芙身上，用魔法为她疗伤。西芙惊醒，慢慢睁开眼睛，扭头想躲开灯光，“洛基？”  
“嘘......”洛基调暗光线，用魔法清除掉污血，治愈伤口。“对不起，我不知道她会……”  
西芙露出微弱的笑容，“没关系，这不是你的错。”  
“我没想到她能伤害到你。”洛基带着内疚说，绿色的眼睛里浮起水气。“我也没想到。事情是这样，我找到了阿莫拉，试图说服她返回阿斯加德，但是……洛基，这件事很怪。她的攻击方式……她……”西芙痛得抽搐了下，用手护住自己的腹部。洛基把手放在她的腹部上方，魔法流进她的身体，修复伤害。西芙安静下来，安慰地说：“谢谢你。作为邪神，你比托尔的治愈能力要强多了。”  
“当然，托尔是雷神。”  
西芙大笑，“没错！”洛基制止她，要她别再说话，免得拉到伤口。他尽可能地用魔法修复每一个伤口。做这个很不容易，西芙伤得很厉害，伤口血淋淋的，到处都是灼伤。这种血腥残酷地攻击模式不像阿莫拉。她通常使用限制性魔法，或是陷阱，而不是直接攻击。看起来，阿莫拉变得残暴而且强大，可怜的西芙，成了她新能力的牺牲品。“她获得了一些新能力，洛基。”在洛基完成治疗之后，西芙说，“我不知道她怎么获得的，但是在我见到她时，她正在用指甲杀人，用海妖牙齿做的箭头杀人，没有任何理由。”  
“所以你跳出来制止她？”  
“是，我无法在她身上施放追踪魔法，根本找不到她在哪。”  
“不用担心，你现在需要休息。托尼和其他复仇者会接管这件事。”  
西芙点头，“你现在还打算和复仇者作对么？你和托尼很般配，至少神盾局的人都这么说。”  
洛基哼了一声，“当然，我不会忘记自己的目的。我只是没想到阿莫拉插进来惹事，甚至让你受伤。”  
“中庭改变了你，洛基。”西芙微笑，“真是太好了。”  
“别太指望这种变化。”

接下来的一周里，神盾和复仇者高度戒备，防备阿莫拉或是其他任何用魔法杀害人类的生物。但是阿莫拉聪明而且低调，没在城里招惹任何麻烦；就算是托尔和洛基，也无法感受到她的存在。感谢班纳博士的医术和洛基的魔法，西芙在一周内康复。当她终于能自己站起来时，雷神跑过来求她，是的——乞求她，要她返回安全的阿斯加德。作为女战神，西芙才不会临阵逃脱，她坚持要留下来尽一份力。其他队员也同意她留下来，只要她也加入复仇者（娜塔莎坚持，复仇者需要更多的女性成员！）。但是不管西芙怎么抗议，她的房间还是被安排在托尔旁边，方便他随时照看。  
就算有新成员的加入，神盾局和复仇者也没能找到阿莫拉。一天变成一周，一周又变成一月，三个月就这么过去。这期间，复仇者们碰到的最高端的犯罪，就是一对超级恶棍情侣跑出来捣乱。他们很快就被击败了。最终，福瑞调降了阿莫拉和洛基的警戒级别，要求复仇者们分点气力给那些攻击城市的其他恶棍。至于福瑞自己，他开始关注一名自称蜘蛛侠的新英雄，要培养他加入复仇者。  
这几个月里，洛基和托尼变得更加亲近。对洛基而言，他越来越多地待在复仇者大厦，而不是加布里的公寓。托尼不介意他这样（洛基甚至在托尼的房间里里拥有一只自己的抽屉）。他们的关系仍然保持着“专业”水准，不影响对方的工作。不过让洛基高兴的是，工作回来之后，托尼总是窝在他的怀里。现在托尼需要的是加布里，而不是美国队长。每次与超级士兵在走廊里相遇，看到他皱起眉头，洛基就压不住笑容。他们有极少的机会单独碰到，每到这时，洛基都喜欢给他留下那么点提示，暗示他和托尼睡在一起。  
西芙已经放弃唠叨洛基的恶作剧。她一直警告他别总是逗弄复仇者的领袖，除非他想被人打脸。因为——在某些情况下——史蒂夫可以带走托尼。在与娜塔莎一同逛街的时候，黑寡妇向她透露，托尼从童年时代起就迷恋美国队长。只是，队长总是把托尼推开，总在称赞他的父亲霍华德。西芙摇摇头，发现了邪神与凡人之间的共同点。他们因为在自己所爱的人那里受到伤害，所以投入了对方的怀抱。  
“所以我可以假设你与霍华德之间有不错的性关系？”  
史蒂夫愤怒地瞪了他一眼，“我从来没和托尼的父亲睡过，为什么你总是拿他说事……”  
洛基摆了摆手，“别介意，我只是好奇，因为斯塔克家的男人都那么让人难以抗拒。不过我敢打赌，托尼比他父亲更有吸引力。”史蒂夫的表情没有变。“他在床上很吵，我想你听得到，毕竟你的房间就在他隔壁。”队长愤怒地握起拳头，准备马上给他脸上来一下。“哦，我得去拜访班纳博士了，待会见。”洛基窃笑，双手插在口袋里，走向布鲁斯的实验室。西芙再次翻了个白眼，不过什么都没说。她可不想把绿巨人招出来，再在墙上砸个窟窿。

托尼赌气把面团扔到电动砧板上，胳膊交叉抱在胸前。他盯着糊成一团的面粉和糖看了半天，气冲冲地把这堆东西扫进垃圾箱，叹了口气，准备从头再来。他是个发明家，科学家，是超级英雄钢铁侠，所以他至少能按照小辣椒提供的烘焙教材，烤一点托尔爱的那种曲奇。  
“嗨，斯塔克，娜塔莎和西芙一起出门了，也许我们——哇，你和阿呆在厨房里研究啥？”克林特小心翼翼地跨进厨房，避免踩到地板上的打翻的牛奶和类似鸡蛋清的东西。  
“见鬼，阿呆在布鲁斯的实验室里呆着呢。这该死的鸡蛋——噢！”  
克林特翻了个白眼，从托尼手中抢走鸡蛋，敲一道裂缝，掰开，蛋黄和蛋清掉到盆里，而蛋壳留在他手中，“天才，你要这样打鸡蛋！”托尼伸舌头做了个鬼脸，瞄了一眼烘培书，试图量出适量的面粉。“所以，前面3小时你都在干这个？”  
“嗯，上次做煎蛋花了我3小时，烤曲奇比那个难10倍，所以要花的时间也应该乘10倍。”  
“你为啥要做曲奇？”弓箭手奇怪地问。托尼不理他，开始往面粉里加糖。“你不是讨厌烹饪么？哦……哦……”克林特笑得像一只偷了腥的猫，“我知道了，你在为加布里做曲奇？”托尼仍然不答话。“你干了什么坏事？弄坏了他的手表？在他工作时给他惹麻烦？如果我把娜塔莎惹火了，就给她买一套新的飞刀。她会用那玩意扎我，不过这也表明她原谅我了。”  
“很高兴听到你这个受虐狂与黑寡妇合作愉快。但是我并没做什么让他生气的事，我只是觉得从礼貌上来说应该这么做。”  
克林特倚在餐台上，“可是你和他在一起已经超过一个月了，过了这么久你才想到做快乐曲奇？听起来真像是想让丈夫高兴的贤妻。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“我看到小辣椒有时给Happy做这个，Happy会很高兴。”他倒了杯看起来像是香草香精的东西想倒进面粉。克林特急忙拉住他，打开抽屉，找出一只茶匙，用一茶匙代替了满满一杯。  
“所以，你做曲奇是想让加布里高兴？”  
“没错。”  
“见鬼，你也太像个妞了！你打算啥时候出门购物买衣服啥的么？”  
“你想干啥？”  
弓箭手苦笑，“如果你开车去曼哈顿买东西，就可以把我带上。娜塔莎和西芙出门逛街，享受‘女孩日’；史蒂夫把自己关在屋子里不理人；布鲁斯和雷神两人粘在一起；加布里正在忙工作；所以这里只剩下我们俩。但我注意到你正忙于做‘曲奇’。”他在空中比划了个括号。  
“嗯，我很忙。所以如果你想找点我们俩一起干的事，那就是一起做曲奇。你说呢？”  
对克林特来说，让“男子汉”下厨就是穿着紫色花边围裙，拿着特制的锅铲，跟着ACDC的“地狱公路”摇摇摆摆。这也意味着，做曲奇对他来说太低能了，托尼不得不修改了他的目标项目，选择了更华丽更甜蜜的品种——肉桂面包。克林特看起来很擅长这个，做出来的面包十分华丽。 “哇，娜塔莎有个了不起的老婆。”托尼感叹。  
“闭嘴，我在帮你今晚约炮。”克林特恨恨地挥舞着他的手铲。  
“嗨，我天天晚上都过得幸福美满。”  
“真的么？那你还要在这里做带糖霜的肉桂面包？一会我一定会去提醒下所有的队友，千万别偷吃！”托尼大笑，不理会弓箭手的揶揄，为新的6只面包刷上糖霜。“噢，请告诉我，阿呆会清理这些。”就算克林特在烘焙同时会习惯性的整理，托尼之前折腾的面团、污渍还是墙上、地板上到处都是，甚至天花板上都有。  
“放心，贾维斯的系统可以清理大楼里的任何地方。等我们做完后他会接手。”  
“赞，我可不想擦墙。”  
“我觉得这个是花生酱。”  
“我希望这个是花生酱。”  
“就像我说的，贾维斯会处理这些。”托尼拿起毛巾擦了擦手，“非常感谢，要是我一个人做，大概会炸掉厨房。”  
“胡说，你只是将要炸掉厨房，很高兴能帮上忙。”克林特把锅放到清洗池中，“嗯，我想知道，你和史蒂夫现在没事了？”  
托尼扬起眉，有点迷惑，过了会才意识到克林特在问什么。他向克林特和娜塔莎承认自己对史蒂夫的感情已经有一段时间了，之后他就认识了加布里，现在他满脑子里都只有这个英国人。是，他和史蒂夫有待在一起，不过他并没觉得两人之间的关系有变化。史蒂夫仍然觉得他父亲最好，仍然当托尼是朋友，而托尼越来越迷恋加布里。“当然，为什么不呢？”  
克林特耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许因为你从十岁开始就迷恋美国队长，而现在你们又住在同一栋楼里。”  
“我已经有加布里了，这有问题么？”  
“没，只是……你真的和队长没关系了？几个月前他告诉我，你们俩有个单独约会。就没有点啥情感死灰复燃？”  
托尼翻了个白眼，“不，那天下午我们只是一起去逛逛，吃了冰淇淋，算不上什么约会。”  
“嗨，你们俩可是单独在一起。好吧，队长好像有点担心你和加布里的关系——你知道，当他和我们谈起的时候，他看起来似乎有点——”  
“有点什么？”托尼不喜欢他这种躲躲闪闪地说法。  
克林特畏缩了下，不过还是继续说：“妒忌。”  
“胡说，他为什么要妒忌？他喜欢的可不是我，而是我父亲。”  
“我知道，但是如果你看到他提起你的方式……看起来他想和你有关系！而不是你父亲。”  
“就算他看起来想和我在一起，但我敢肯定其实并不是这样。大约只是因为怀念我们经常在一起的时光，或是希望拥有和霍华德有关的东西。”  
克林特垂下肩，叹了口气，“我可不这么想，队长不是那种拿别人当替代品的人。”  
“可能他只是没注意，这不重要。”托尼想转身走开，克林特一把抓住他的手腕。  
“喂，我只是担心好吗？我知道队长的事让你多受伤。我只是想确保有了加布里，你真的走了出来。”  
亿万富翁抽回了手，微笑着说，“现在和我在一起的可是加布里，没错吧？”说完花花公子便转身离开，留下克林特叹着气，擦了擦餐台。

厨房门口，史蒂夫用手掩住嘴，压住几乎出口的招呼。他前面一直待在自己房间里，觉得饿了，所以跑到厨房找点吃的。结果他正好赶上了克林特和托尼的谈话。一开始他准备走进去打个招呼，但是克林特的话题忽然转到托尼小时候迷恋他的事。超级士兵连忙止步，一方面怕托尼不自在，另一方面取他笑自己因为这个话题兴奋。他知道托尼喜欢他仅仅因为他是美国英雄。不过，托尼带着防备的声音让他更不好进屋，亿万富翁在克林特的追问中一直强调他现在加布里在一起。不过克林特不肯放过他，一直在问，他爱的到底是加布里还是史蒂夫。  
超级士兵只好离开厨房门口。托尼爱他？并不仅仅只是小时候的崇拜？他肯定，自己与托尼的关系只是朋友。在他的认知中，亿万富翁从来没给过美国队长任何暗示，他们只是单纯的关系不错。当然，也许是他视而不见，因为听起来托尼已经喜欢了他那么多年。当然是喜欢，只是喜欢，他爱的是加布里。  
困扰超级士兵的是，托尼一直不肯正面回答他与史蒂夫已经结束。他总是说，“我现在有加布里。”这是否意味着他依然带着对史蒂夫的某种情感？意味着他会保持与加布里的关系直到史蒂夫说出他想拥有托尼？他知道托尼曾经是个花花公子，但托尼绝不会一面玩弄一个人的情感，一面去追求另一个人。所以，这种依然留下的情感到底是什么？  
事实上，他一直想为自己和托尼之间的关系找一个平衡点，在朋友之上，情人之下。他不愿看到托尼与加布里在一起，他希望托尼与自己一起，却又不想真的变成那种关系。真自私！他既不愿托尼亲近那个男人，又不愿真的与托尼保持关系。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，在挫折中退回自己房间，希望睡一觉能把一切都忘掉。只不过半夜的时候，他无奈的又一次被隔壁砰砰地撞击声惊醒。第二天早上，托尼和加布里一起走出房间，闻起来一股子肉桂味。

又过去一个星期，依然没有任何与阿莫拉相关的消息，西芙和托尔非常沮丧。无论他们的魔法多强大，都无法在纽约周围探测到阿莫拉。所有的努力都做了无用功，所以福瑞直接建议大家把关注些其他事情。  
所以复仇者们接管了夜间巡逻（以前是神盾局的探员们在干这个）。大部分的神盾局成员驻扎在阿富汗，远程与总部联系，玛丽亚•希尔担任总部指挥。  
托尼掠过纽约上空，飞越巨型摩天轮和斯塔克的产业。“有没有新发现？亲爱的？”  
神盾总部里，加布里笑起来，“对不起，目前什么都没有。真奇怪，纽约居然这么安宁。”  
“确实可疑，我觉得我们应该……”他的下方一条暗巷里传来尖叫声，“哦，说得太早了，麻烦来了。”  
“当然，花不了太多时间。”托尼关掉对讲机，飞向遇险的女子。  
“钢铁侠，我听到了尖叫声，需要帮忙吗？”托尔大声问。  
“不用，正好在我的飞行方向上。”他终于找到了那条巷子，非常黑，隐约看到一名被攻击过的妇女形象。他降落下来，举起一只手当成电筒，走近。巷子尽头，一个人影缩在毯子下，似乎还在抽泣。“嗨，你还好么？”他走近那名女子，一只手放在她肩上。女人忽然转过身来，一把抓住他的手腕，毯子从她身上滑落。  
托尼恐惧地睁大了眼，试图从她的掌握中挣脱。对面的人绿色的眼睛中冒着火，她的微笑意味着死亡，而托尼，就是下一个牺牲品。“阿莫拉……”  
“是啊，惊讶么？凡人。”她把钢铁侠举起来，猛地扔到街对面，砸到一辆停车上。托尼努力坐起来，希望能赶在阿莫拉前面。  
“雷神，我需要帮助……噢！”他的装甲从内到外到处冒电，停止工作。阿莫拉又一次抓住了他，空手就拧开了他的装甲。  
“这就是你们所谓的科技？这么脆弱……真差劲。”  
托尼感觉到金属刺进了他的皮肤，电线插进了他的身体，他被面罩呛到，无法呼吸。失去动力的他无法动弹，而屏幕全黑让他什么也看不到，托尼渐渐开始失去意识。  
抓住他的力量忽然放开，他终于能打开面罩，看到阿莫拉被雷神扑倒在地。这种状况没能维持多久，阿莫拉实然暴发，推开雷神，把他的锤子震出老远。“哦哦，这不就是我正在找的人么，亲爱的托尔。”  
托尔盯着锤子飞开的方向，并没有招回它。“为什么你要攻击中庭？难道这又是洛基的什么肮脏主意？”  
阿莫拉大笑，“洛基？拜托，我可不需要他。我有我需要的一切力量。”她再次握拳，托尔急忙摆出防守姿态。他的反应还是不够快，因为她的目标是托尼，被击中的托尼发出痛苦地叫声。  
“托尼！”雷神冲向他，再一次被阿莫拉拦住。“这不是你的力量，阿莫拉，你从哪里得到这种力量？”  
“哦，我的爱人，这可是个秘密。”她把抓住托尔的斗篷，把他从受伤的凡人身边拉开。当她再次准备攻击托尼时，另一种不同的魔法拦住了她。  
阿莫拉咆哮着抬起头来，看到西芙拿着武器站在一旁。“哦，原来是女战神！”西芙抓起武器猛击阿莫拉的脸，却只留下一条小小的伤痕。“这就是你所能做到的一切？”阿莫拉冷笑。  
西芙扑过来，和托尔一起把她按倒在地，不让她靠近托尼。钢铁侠慢慢坐起来，打开响个不停的应急通信装置。“托尼！你没事吧？”加布里焦急地问：“你的装甲忽然失去信号，而你的方向上有奇怪的能量波动。”  
“我——呃，不是，我们发现了阿莫拉，她正在攻击我们。”  
“阿莫拉？！”耳机里传来两个人的声音，是加布里和玛丽亚。“斯塔克，隔离那片区域，神盾人员马上赶到。”指挥官大声命令。  
“我试试看，不行，我现在动不了，我打电话给其他人看看——”  
通信再次被强制中断，阿莫拉慢慢走向他。托尼奋力飞起来，阿莫拉在离他只有几码远的方跟着他起飞。“可怜的傻瓜，你真以为你那些队友能阻止我？”  
“为什么要攻击我们？”托尼问。  
“很简单，为了追回我的爱人。你们这些凡人总在影响他，特别是那个女人。我很想知道现在她在哪。”  
“你胆敢靠近简！”托尼怒吼。  
“我有什么不敢呢。她会死的，不过在这之前……”她猛击一拳，正中托尼的胸口。托尼愣了愣，双手想护住胸口的弧形反应堆。阿莫拉向前一步，猛地把反应堆拽出托尼的胸口。在她咯咯地笑声中，托尼的装甲失去了所有能源，往下直坠。  
托尔睁大眼睛，飞起来接住他的战友，惊恐地看着他胸口的大洞。托尼脸色煞白，快速失血。“托尼，托尼！坚持住！复仇者！我需要帮助！你们在哪？！”

神盾总部，洛基睁大眼睛盯着从远方传来的现场安全录像。每个人都看到无敌的钢铁侠从空中坠落，他的弧形反应堆被阿莫拉捏得粉碎。倒在雷神怀中的铁人，正在死去……在洛基眼中，时间忽然变得好慢，他被迫看着这个与自己上床的男人，曾经相互轻吻和交谈的男人，把他从所谓的邪恶中拉开的男人，从百层楼的高处坠落下来，猛地撞到他哥哥的怀中。与此同时，铁人的机械心脏像玻璃一样，被阿莫拉捏得粉碎。当托尼落到地面时，洛基发现自己已经无法呼吸。  
玛丽亚一拳砸在键盘上，“复仇者们在哪里！？”  
“头，另一处正在遭受攻击，其他复仇者都在那边。”一个探员确认。  
“该死！我们不得不启动神话计划。”  
洛基震惊地看着她。他看过有关神话计划的资料，一点都不喜欢。对他自己而言，还有托尔和西芙来说，这都不是个好计划。这个计划是为了抵抗所有的魔法攻击，作为防止洛基再次进攻的秘密武器。“你不能这么做，托尔和西芙也会受影响！”  
“那我们还能做啥？海德森！”  
他一定要做点什么！洛基愤怒地站起身，离开总部。“海德森？你要去哪？海德森！”  
一走出总部，洛基立刻发动魔法，传送到事故现场，为了安全起见，他抬手干掉了所有与神盾连接的安全录像镜头。  
托尔抱着托尼四处躲避，无法集中精力救治自己的队友。洛基飞过去，用烟雾掩盖住自己和正在与阿莫拉战斗的西芙。“好好照顾托尼，她交给我！”西芙点点头，转身去帮助托尔。阿莫拉挥手清除脸上的烟雾，扬起眉毛看到一架凡人的飞行器。  
“你从哪儿得到这种力量？”洛基咆哮。  
“你从哪儿学会了驾驶凡人的飞行器？”她攻击洛基，没有命中。  
洛基认出了她的力量之源，“你去过约吞海姆！？”  
“哦，凡人们知道那些关于我们的古老传说。不过没关系，你阻止不了我。”她再次瞄准洛基，仍然没能命中。洛基的眼睛闪着寒光，他忽然冲过去，把阿莫拉压在墙上，撕开她的衣服，摸到嵌在她胸口的冰冷的石头。他愤怒地拨出石头，中断了她的魔法。  
“不……你怎么能……”她迷惑了一会，直到发现洛基的皮肤变成熟悉的蓝色，眼睛变得血红。她疯狂大笑，不顾自己身上的伤痛，“这就是你苦心藏起来的真面目？洛基”洛基垂下眼睛，用魔法把她禁锢住，随手扔掉那块石头，一拳打在她脸上。  
“这拳是因为你伤害了西芙、我的兄长和托尼！”   
阿莫拉大笑，“所以你现在居然站在凡人那一边？这真是耻辱！”  
洛基不理她，他来到这里的真正原因是托尼正在死去！随手把阿莫拉扔在地上，邪神冲到托尼身边。西芙已经尽了全力，却仍然无法让托尼止血。雷神变得惊慌失措，不停地摇晃着男人的身体。  
洛基深吸一口气，拿出他的通话装置，“我需要一辆救护车！马上！”  
在他的身后，是阿莫拉疯狂的大笑，“你居然为了凡人暴露自己的秘密！” 

9  
概要：托尔在内疚中等待托尼恢复；他与“加布里”一起共度了些兄弟时光；更多的爱造成更多的错误。  
雷神记得自己看过某个电视剧，虽然忘了名字，却记得男主角说过，他讨厌医院。他不喜欢医院看起来和闻起来都那么干净，不喜欢雪白的墙和偶尔发出哔声的监视器。他痛恨坐在不舒服的塑料椅子等待，痛恨时不时听到婴幼儿的哭声。他讨厌门忽然打开，医生面无表情的脱下口罩和手套，带来让人心碎的消息。原来托尔不明白为什么会有人那么痛恨医院，现在他终于能够体会这一切。他坐在塑料椅子上，膝盖撑着手肘，脸埋在两手之间。雷神闭上了眼睛，不想被雪白的墙壁眩花了眼，轻声嘟囔着自我安慰，尽可能无视身边的其他噪音。  
站在他旁边的是西芙，她双手抱胸面无表情地盯着长窗的窗帘。西芙的身边是不停咬着手指，不自觉绕了一圈又一圈的加布里。每隔几分钟加布里就走向大门，仿佛有人从里面走出来，带来新消息。而实际上什么都没发生。一小时之后，休息室的门忽然打开，哭泣的红发助理冲了进来，试图闯进急救室，医生赶紧把她拦住。西芙把红发美女拢在怀中，小辣椒放声大哭。  
罗德和Happy跟着冲了进来，Happy接过自己的女友，小心安抚她。而罗德尽力控制自己，不要摧毁面前的一切冲进去。托尔烦燥地用手梳了梳头，站起来走到加布里身边。雷神把手放在英国人的肩头，加布里吓得几乎跳起来。“真对不起，都是我的错。”  
加布里疑惑地看着他，“为什么这么说——”  
“我本应该保护他，却没能做到。他搞成这样全都是我的错！”  
金色卷发的男子摇了摇头，“不，别这么说，都是阿莫拉——”  
“我应该阻止她，但我还是做不到。我……我没能保护好你所爱的人。”  
雷神忽然感到对方捧住了他的脸，他被迫抬起头来看着加布里。托尔想转开头，但是加布里探出头，两人的额头贴在一起。“托尔，别这样。”一瞬间，雷神发誓他听到了弟弟的声音。“这不是你的错。”没错！就是他弟弟洛基的声音，那个在他怀疑自己能否成为王时，就算是带着妒忌却仍然肯定他，鼓励他的声音。“你做了你所能做的一切，别再强迫自己承担这些。”金发的雷神终于抬起头来看进对方的眼睛，那不是习惯从英国人眼中看到的天空一样的蓝色，而是熟悉的，带着狡黠的，属于洛基的深绿色。  
“你为什么不生气？我没能治愈托尼。”  
“我非常生气，但那是对阿莫拉，而不是你，从来就不是你。”雷神闭上眼，狠狠地抱住加布里，很久以前他就想对弟弟这么做。加布里回了他一个拥抱。在雷神心里，他还是那个弟弟，永远令人放心的，忠诚的弟弟，从来就没有变过。  
“请原谅我。”  
他感觉到加布里摇头，“原谅你什么呢？你什么都没有做错。”雷神不答话，只是把他抱得更紧。加布里叹息，“我原谅你，托尔，托尼也会原谅你。”  
急救室的门忽然打开，医生走了出来，他的手套和口罩上到处是血。小辣椒看起来几乎要晕过去，不过她总算是坚持住。医生脱下手套与口罩，“史塔克先生已经脱离了危险，情况稳定，他会好起来。”罗德和小辣椒长吁一口气，雷神也终于露出一个小小的笑容。  
“你怎么能及时找到反应堆？原来的那只已经……”加布里问。  
“两年前斯塔克先生在这里准备了一个备用品以防万一。我们从来没想到过有一天会用到它。现在麻醉剂还没褪，他要过几个小时才会醉来。”  
“谢谢您，医生。”小辣椒说。  
医生点了点头，回到急救室。加布里长叹一声，滑倒在地。过了这么久之后，他终于能正常呼吸。小辣椒也终于安定下来，“有人要喝咖啡么？我可以下去买几杯。”  
西芙把一只手放在她的肩上，“不，你需要放松一下，我来吧。”罗德点了点头，和女战神一起出门寻找医院的咖啡厅。大约半小时后，玛丽亚终于一脸疲惫地走进来。  
“他怎么样？”她问。  
“情况稳定，正在休息。”加布里回答。  
“很好，太好了……”  
托尔站起来，“其他复仇者怎么样了？”  
“在你和西芙都不能帮忙的情况下，已经对付完了阿莫拉的同党。等所有事都处理完就会过来。”希尔的语气有些恶劣，听起来像是托尼拖了后腿，所以复仇者们才要晚点到。

清理完阿莫拉的同党后，复仇者们接到玛丽亚的来电，告诉他们托尼进了重症监护病房。他们立刻赶到医院，发现托尔、西芙、加布里、小辣椒和Happy都等在病房外。医生护士和其他病人都盯着他们看，因为刚才的战斗，他们一个个脏兮兮的，混身鲜血。史蒂夫第一个看向重症监护病房的探视窗，托尼就躺在紧闭的窗后。接着他转过头，盯着坐在加布里身边的雷神，“发生了什么事！？”  
托尔用他揉得通红的眼睛看着队长。他刚刚哭过？史蒂夫从来没见过托尔哭泣。“托尼掉了下来，这都是我……”加布里忽然捏了捏他的手，让他停顿了一下，“阿莫拉撕毁了托尼胸口的反应堆。”  
美国队长蓝眼睛中一贯的冷静和无辜迅速变成了火一般愤怒，“她在哪？”  
“被神盾抓住了，但是她不肯开口。”Hapyy回答。  
布鲁斯走到ICU门口，轻轻触摸着房门，“我们能见见他么？”  
“医生说他几个小时后才会醒来。”  
“几个小时是多久？”黑寡妇问。  
“我们还不清楚。”史蒂夫觉得既无力又无助，这在他的人生中还是第一次。在打击完阿莫拉和她的同伙后，复仇者们唯一能做的就是等待？等着看托尼是否能够醒来。在挫折中，史蒂夫忽然向外走去，没人知道他要去哪。  
超级士兵走向了最近的洗手间，里面空无一人。他走向洗手台，用手接水洗了把脸。他捧了一捧水浇在自己头上，脏水顺着金头发滴下来。他看着自己的手，被建筑物的灰烬弄脏的手，慢慢关上水龙头。史蒂夫盯着面前的镜子，眼前的这个人不是什么美国的超级战士，只是布鲁克林那个瘦弱的孩子。那个既不能保护自己，也不能保护所爱的人的孩子；那只能眼睁睁看着身边人向前，却什么也不能做的孩子；那个无法保护霍华德最后的希望的孩子。  
因为他还是那个弱者，所以他才保护不了托尼！托尼躺在重症监护病房，因为他的反应堆心脏被人撕得粉碎，而史蒂夫却救不了他。在阿莫拉扯出他的反应堆，让他从空中坠下来时，应该是史蒂夫来保护托尼免受伤害。但是他却不在。  
他愤怒地一拳砸在镜子上，镜面四分五裂。在看到鲜血顺着镜面流到水槽时，史蒂夫几乎感觉不到疼痛。几秒钟后，他回到现实，把破碎的镜子扔到垃圾箱，飞快的清洗自己的伤口，为自己所做的一切感到羞愧。所以他打开门，离开洗手间，去为自己的朋友们买点咖啡。  
他带着4杯咖啡回到ICU外面的休息室。复仇者成员们有的坐在椅子上，有的干脆坐在地上。托尔把头埋在加布里的肩膀里，好像在表示他没有脸见人。布鲁斯从坐在雷神旁边，一只手放在托尔的膝盖上，眼睛却呆呆地看向另一个方向。克林特和娜塔莎握着对方的手坐在地上，靠着墙，闭着双眼。史蒂夫把咖啡递给他们，但每个人都只是看了一眼，没有接，任由它冷去。  
一小时过去了，阿莫拉那边没有新消息。托尼的房间忽然打开，医生微笑着走出来，“他醒了，吵着要看他的盔甲。”所有的人都呆呆地看着医生，直到他保持门大开，让开路让他们进去。复仇者和托尼的朋友们一个接一个进入到重症监护病房。病床上的人收拾得干干净净，白色毯子盖在腿和腰上，身边甚至放着一杯咖啡。进入的人看到了他们熟悉的招牌式笑容。  
“所以，有人给我带甜甜圈么？”  
小辣椒的脸气得通红，她第一个冲上去，紧紧捏住自己的手，怕自己忍不住给床上的人一巴掌。但她只是紧紧抱住托尼，抽泣着说，“我以为再也见不到你了。”托尼只是微笑，轻拍她的背，她的脸颊，她的头发。“你是怕我走了后又要找工作么？”  
她捧着他的脸颊，亲吻他的额头。  
令人惊讶的是，第二个走上前的人是黑寡妇，她弹了弹托尼的鼻子，“像你这样的白痴，不配得到甜甜圈。”  
“噢，可是娜塔莎，我现在是病人，应该被友善对待！”病人笑着回答。  
“我会给你带点胡萝卜。”  
“小气鬼。”  
“够了，斯塔克，别再勾引我们的女朋友。”Happy逗得托尼大笑。  
“说到女朋友，加布里在哪？”  
英国人笑着离开托尔，走到床边，“什么时候我变成了女朋友？”  
“哦哦，你不是，只是这个词提醒了我。”他笑着拉近加布里，亲吻他。两人在亲吻中贴得越来越近，直到克林特咳嗽一声，才不好意思地笑着分开。  
“对不起。”加布里说。托尼拍了拍床，示意他在床沿坐下。他到处找雷神，发现他缩在角落里惴惴不安。加布里摇了摇头，“托尔，出来吧。”  
托尼没想到雷神会忽然跪在他的床边，埋下头，“请原谅我，托尼•斯塔克。”  
“原谅你？为什么？”雷神向他道歉说，是因为他没有保护好托尼，才让阿莫拉伤害到了他。雷神惊讶地看到托尼大笑着叫他站起来，等到他照做后，亿万富翁伸出手拥抱了大个子，“你这样做很菜啊。”  
“很菜，中庭人是这么形容做错事的人么？”  
“停、停，托尔，我原谅你了。虽然我不知道为啥需要这么做。但是真的，要不是你……你做了你所能做的一切。”  
克林特拍了拍托尔的背，“来吧，大个子，你也需要休息一会。为什么不把简叫过来，问问她应该怎么做？”神点点头，顺着克林特的建议走到一旁。布鲁斯提出来现在应该是个人时间，大家都各自回去休息，让托尼和他的男友好好待一会。他们道完晚安后离开了医院，只有史蒂夫站在角落里没有动。  
“你想说点什么吗？队长。”史蒂夫不说话，双手交叉抱在胸前，指尖狠狠地握进自己的手臂。“队长？”史蒂夫低吼一声，冲出了房间。“见鬼，他怎么了？”  
“需要我去和他谈谈么？”  
托尼摇摇头，“不用，没关系，也许只是因为今天太糟了。来吧……”托尼挪到另一边，尽量保持自己不掉下去，“和我一起躺躺。”  
加布里轻笑，“这里躺得下么？”托尼笑着往后缩，让出更大的空间。等到加布里挤上来，托尼把头搁在男友肩头，任由他抚摸着自己的头发，哼着熟悉的曲调。亿万富翁笑着抱住加布里的腰，整个人几乎挂在他身上。  
接下来发生的事完全出乎意料。“我爱你。”加布里忽然说。托尼看着加布里，瞪大了眼睛，半张着嘴，什么都说不出来。过了一会，他恨得想踢自己几脚，因为自己没有回应。天啊，他居然没能及时回应，这会让对面的人多么伤心。“你用不着回应。”加布里给了他一个脆弱的笑容，“我看到阿莫拉撕裂了你的反应堆，我看到你从一百层楼的高度上坠下来，掉在雷神怀里，我看到你在受伤、流血。托尼，那时候，一切都好像停了下来……”他擦去自己的泪水，“我以为自己失去了你。”  
托尼坐起来“加比……”  
“就像我说的，你用不着回应，托尼。今晚你已经受得够多的了。我只是想让你知道，我爱你。”托尼的罪恶感益发深重。加布里把他搂得更紧，继续哼起轻柔的曲子。托尼忽然间睡过去，连梦都没做。  
半小时后，加布里坐起来，伸展双腿，把托尼的头轻轻放在枕头上。他打开门，发现美国队长站在门外，倚着墙，“我们需要谈谈。”

洛基轻轻关上门。队长走在前面，邪神跟在他身后，两人来到一条走廊空处。洛基注意到超级士兵手上还没能愈合的伤痕，眯起眼，“你刚过来时，还没有这个伤。”  
史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，把手藏在身后，“你说你爱他？”  
洛基翻了个白眼，“是，因为我确实爱他，有问题么？”  
“是，我是说没有问题。”史蒂夫捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“我想再确认一次，我不知道你是好或是……坏。但是，你爱托尼•斯塔克吗？”  
邪神呻吟一声，“是的，我爱托尼•斯塔克，为什么我要说谎。”作为谎言大师，这是他有数的几次真话之一。就像他前面说的一样，看到托尼几乎死去，才让他意识到真实的自己。在托尼知道自己的真实感受之前，他不会让他死。忽然间，他注意到对面的美国队长双手因为握拳握得太紧而迸出鲜血。“哦，我明白了，你喜欢他，所以才生气？”他笑了，挑衅地盯着超级士兵的眼睛，“哦—哦—哦，美国队长先生，你爱着‘我的’托尼•斯塔克，因为我先说出来让你怒火中烧？”  
“他可没回应你。”  
“他不用回应我；他没和我分手，就不会与你在一起。”  
“我知道你喜欢说这个，”史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，“但这个不是我想谈的。”  
洛基把手放进口袋，靠在墙上，“你想谈什么？”  
“我希望你和我一起去说服托尼，不要再做钢铁侠。”  
洛基睁大了眼，带点欣赏也带点讽刺地说：“这真是个极具前瞻性的建议。”  
“你会这么做吗？”  
洛基叹息，“我直说吧，你要我帮你一起去说服我的男友，不要再做钢铁侠，不要再做超级英雄？这可是他花自己的时间，自己的钱创造出来的，拯救纽约的英雄！他不肯把盔甲转让给神盾和美国政府！他出钱资助了复仇者！然后你要我去告诉他，放弃这一切？”  
史蒂夫走近洛基，“加布里，今天我不在场，但是你就在那儿。你看到托尼，你的男友，在鬼门关前打了个转。就算他最后康复了，你也知道，他只会跑回去做一个更新更强大的盔甲。这样的事情会一次又一次的发生，直到他真的死去。如果他能离那身该死的装甲远一点，会安全得多！”  
“你不能让他离开他的装甲。”  
“我知道，所以我需要你的帮助。”洛基扬起眉。“他听你的话，他相信你。”  
“你才是他最好的朋友。”  
“这还不够，你也看到了，到现在他和我说话时都不肯直视我的眼睛。我们一起去的话，也许能说服他。”洛基摇了摇头，表示这件事行不通。“求你了，加布里。我再也不想看到托尼像今天这样，我知道你也不想。”  
洛基闭上眼，尽管他不想承认，但他知道史蒂夫是对的。他再也不想看到托尼如此接近死亡。他知道托尼努力保护自己的心脏，每一次更新装甲，都会更小心地保护自己。但是像阿莫拉一样来自于另一个世界的力量，远远超过了他所能承受的极限。“好吧，我和你一起去。但这是为了托尼！”  
“所有的事都是为了托尼。”  
两人有些窘迫地回到托尼的房间，他们走进去时，惊醒了托尼。“哦，队长，你还在这？加比，为啥你不和我睡在一起？”  
洛基微笑着亲吻他的脸颊，史蒂夫翻了个白眼，走到床边，“托尼，我们需要谈谈。”  
“对对，我们需要谈谈。你们有人帮我问过没？我啥时候能出院？”  
“没，现在还没。”洛基回答，“事实上，我们都觉得这次你需要多住两天。”  
“啥？哦不，你看我很好，已经换了新的反应堆！”托尼敲着自己的胸口说。  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“不，你状况并不好。托尼，我们希望你退役，不要再做钢铁侠。”  
“才不是，你们看，我运转得很好……你说什么！？”他吃惊地盯着史蒂夫，然后转向洛基。洛基转开眼，不敢与他对视。“再说一遍，罗杰斯！”托尼咆哮。  
“退役不要再做钢铁侠。”  
“他妈的，不！这是我的盔甲，我花自己的材料，自己的钱做的盔甲。你没权利告诉我应该做什么！加比，加比？”洛基默默离开床边，站在史蒂夫身旁。“不！为什么……”  
“今晚你差一点就死了，托尼。我们不希望这样的事再发生。所以，请不要再做钢铁侠了。”  
托尼眨了眨眼，闭上了眼睛，冷笑着说：“你们在和我开玩笑？”洛基和史蒂夫都说不出话。“我的男友和我最好的朋友跑过来，要我放弃自己最伟大的发明。”他扭过头不看他们，“滚出去！”  
“托尼！”  
“滚出去，我再也不想看到你们两个！”洛基想走上前道歉，史蒂夫拉住他往外走。洛基不停告诉托尼他爱他，但托尼没有任何回应。在史蒂夫关上房门之前，他看到了托尼眼角滚下的泪珠。  
“这下你高兴了。”  
“我不，但这是为他着想。”  
洛基愣了愣，冷笑，“站在你的角度，我希望你说得对。”

 

10

概要：“有一天，你希望自己所爱的从未存在，这样就能幸免于你的痛苦。” ——亨利•杜卡德《蝙蝠侠诞生》

三天后，托尼仍未回家。史蒂夫和洛基开始担心。这些天没什么犯罪出现，史蒂夫一直待在托尼的实验室外，而洛基把自己锁在托尼的房间里，抱着自己赢给托尼的泰迪熊。其他复仇者都在操心自己的事，只有克林特对他俩的行为大为光火。他们从医院回来的第二天早晨，当史蒂夫告诉大家他和加布里请求托尼退役时，小辣椒和黑寡妇失望地摇着头，而克林特破口大骂。  
“告诉他不要再做钢铁侠？你们两个疯了吗？这是他一生的工作，而你们就这么抹杀它？天啦，他肯定再也不想回来！”克林特从那之后不肯和他们说话。  
直到第四天早晨，复仇者们吃早餐的时候，布鲁斯猛地冲进厨房，“托尼走了。”  
史蒂夫的叉子掉在地上，“走了是什么意思？”  
“我给医院打电话，他们说两天前托尼就出院了！见鬼，他能去哪？”  
5分钟里，复仇者大厦一片混乱，大家尖叫着指责史蒂夫和洛基，布鲁斯甚至变身成了绿巨人。最后是西芙让大家安静下来，她打电话向小辣椒寻求帮助。红发助理（带着Happy和科尔森）几分钟内就来到大厦，穿着正装，手里拿着文件夹，“是我接他出院的。”  
“什么？！”  
“他已经恢复了，所以我接他出院。他要求我不要告诉复仇者。”  
现在复仇者们开始冲着小辣椒尖叫了，直到科尔森让他们停下来。“他状态不佳，需要一点私人空间。当他想明白时他就会回来的。”小辣椒说完，踩着她的高跟鞋，转身离开。复仇者们你看看我，我看看你，平复下来。  
科尔森一手拽住了洛基的衣领。“海德森，你得跟我们走。”被自己的搭档动粗让洛基有点不自在，但他还是跟着科尔森来到屋外。他被带到豪华房车里，小辣椒坐在对面，双腿交叉，噘着嘴。”  
“波兹小姐，什么事？”  
“你必须马上到马里布和托尼好好谈一谈。飞机将在30分种内起飞，你快点准备一下。另外，”她掏出一张信用卡，“去给他买件好礼物。”  
洛基接过卡片，“为什么给我这个？”  
“感谢你对他的照顾。”洛基侧了侧头，有点混乱，但是小辣椒不理他，开始对付她手中的红酒。  
飞往马里布的飞机与豪华轿车一样安静。第一个小时的飞行中，洛基只是呆呆地看着窗外云卷云舒。他希望自己能打开窗跳进那些云里，不过他读过一些科学教程，告诉他如果这时打开窗，会把飞机里的东西都卷出去。当他无所事事地转过头来，发现小辣椒正对着全息屏幕翻看股价信息。他想，也许能从她那儿了解到更多托尼的事。  
“托尼和我说，在他成为钢铁侠之前就已经与你共事。”  
小辣椒关上全息屏，“是的。”他有点惊讶，波茨的声音比他想象的更冷淡。在他和托尼约会的一个月中，可不是这样。  
“所以，我要道歉的话，应该带什么样的礼物比较好？有没有什么特别的东西可以帮到我？”  
“你为什么要说那些，”小辣椒的话语让洛基无法回答。“他相信你，以为你总是站在他那边，为什么要用他爱的东西来伤害他！这简直就像是重温……”她无法说下去。  
“虽然你只是他的私人助理，但是你和他交谈的机会比他父亲更多？”  
小辣椒点点头，“他谈了很多有关你的东西。”小辣椒微笑。“同时也说了很多关于史蒂夫•罗杰斯的事。”  
“我想你已经知道他过去与美国队长的那些事。”洛基点点头，小辣椒缩在她的座位上，“史蒂夫是托尼心目中的第一个‘英雄’。他的父亲和母亲在他年幼时很少关心他，他是被贾维斯带大的。哦不是那个AI，是他家的管家。对于一个孩子来说，这根本不够，每个孩子都把父亲当成他们的第一个‘英雄’，而托尼不行。所以当他第一次听到美国队长时，立刻开始崇拜他。”  
“更甚于‘暗恋’。”  
小辣椒笑了，“是的，比那个更强烈。你真应该看看神盾宣布他们找到了美国队长时，托尼的脸色。不过从那时起，一切就开始走下坡路了。”洛基身体前倾，这是托尼从来没提过的部分。“他们第一次碰面就很紧张，史蒂夫不喜欢他，说他‘只有穿着盔甲才是英雄，如果没有盔甲’之类。托尼的回答和从前一样犀利，但是当他向我走来时，他很伤心，他不想被自己心中的英雄这么评价。托尼一直在努力打动队长。”  
“不过看起来，美国队长更欣赏他父亲。”  
“我没想到这件事拖了这么久。他没向我介绍你时，我很生气，因为在之前，他什么事都对我说。这也是我要你去劝他的原因。”  
洛基摇头，“我不明白。”  
“就像我们以前说的，你在那一晚把他从自己干的蠢事里拯救出来，把他平安带回家。有很长一段时间他都没提到史蒂夫，而是一直在谈论你。”小辣椒微笑，“近来他一直露出发自内心微笑，我很久没看到他这么笑了。”  
洛基愣了半晌，那一刻，他希望那天晚上他没有出现，没有参加晚会，没有突发奇想地想利用托尼打入复仇者内部。这样他就可以简单的继续他的复仇。他真希望自己远离中庭，这样就不会感受到内疚。现在他甚至比伤害了自己的父亲和哥哥还要内疚。为什么？为什么忽然每个人都开始信任他？信任他可以保护托尼，可以把他从破碎中拯救出来。因为他曾经也是这样，所以才能做到了这一点？而现在阿莫拉就在神盾，没多久他们就会发现他真正的身份——那个曾经想统治地球，杀了许多无辜百姓的邪神。讽刺的是，邪神爱上了凡人，如果他的身份被揭开，他将被迫离开托尼，他们俩再也不能见面，不能交谈，也许会再次变成两个破碎的人。  
在那一刻，洛基希望他从来没见过托尼，就不用经受这样的痛苦。

两小时后，他们降落在马里布，两辆不同的房车等待他们。“我要回市中心处理斯塔克集团的事务。这是他家的新密码。”小辣椒递给他一部手机，“有任何需要就给我打电话。”洛基谢过她，两人分别上车。  
到达托尼在马里布的家时接近中午。洛基拿着鲜花和一盒兰迪的甜甜圈，深吸一口气，打开大门。很好，没有报警，也被有被阻拦。他所处的这层还在建设中，部分地板没铺，天花板还有几块掉在地上。他顺着楼梯往下走，看到实验室亮着灯。洛基输入另一组密码，实验室的门轻轻滑开，允许他进入。洛基把甜甜圈的盒子放在桌上，踮着脚悄悄走近托尼。  
托尼戴着护目镜，正在焊接他的新盔甲。看起来他已经在这里待了相当长的时间，白色的背心上到处是黄色和棕色的污渍，有可能是汗，或是机油。他的头发乱七八糟，油腻腻的。裤子松松地挂在皮带上。在他进一步靠近之前，托尼关掉焊枪，扔掉护目镜，“你到这来做什么？”  
洛基举起鲜花，“我来道歉。”  
“道什么歉？因为你和罗杰斯一起要我放弃钢铁侠的身份？”  
“是的。”他把花放在科学家的肩膀上，但托尼耸耸肩，避开了它。“托尼……”  
“就算所有的人都这么说，你也不应该这么说！”  
“我错了。请相信我，我这么说是希望能保护你不要受伤害。”  
托尼仍然背对着他，“你总不可能保护我避开一切！所以我才需要这套盔甲。”  
“这还不够，托尼，你必须在采取行动前做好预防措施。”  
“我以为你是来道歉的，不是来教训我。”  
洛基把鲜花握在手中，“我知道，对不起。我只是无法忍受再看到你这么从天上掉下来。”  
托尼站起来，仍旧没有转身，而是去调整他的头盔，“不管怎么受伤，英雄们还是要战斗，要保护他们所爱的一切。”  
“你以为自我牺牲会让大家过得更好吗？！”洛基提高了嗓门。“托尼，如果你真的死了或是出了什么事，你觉得你的朋友们会怎么想？小辣椒和我要怎么面对这些？我们应该把这些话放到你的葬礼上来说么？伟大的钢铁侠并不是不可战胜的！你知道有多少人会因为你而受影响？或者说，你关心的一切就只是阻止那些坏蛋？”  
托尼终于转过身来，他扑过来，双手紧握住洛基的衣领。这4天里他瘦了很多，很有可能根本就没吃饭。“别把我说成个自私的混蛋！我只是自私的想保护这个城里的无辜生命！”  
“我们说的不是其他的无辜生命，我们说的是你的命！”洛基推开他。  
托尼几乎被他的工具绊倒，他努力保持住平衡，“这是我的生命，所以我可以做我想做的！我要继续做钢铁侠！”  
“见鬼，史蒂夫是对的，你根本就不关心自己！作为你的男友，我请求你不要再继续了！”  
“加布里，我爱你！”  
洛基想大喊，想要眼前的人不要那么孩子气，但是托尼带着怒气喊出的话，让他哑火。“什么？”  
“我爱你，加布里。”托尼滑下去，跪在地上，他的头埋在手心里。“我那么爱你，但是我无法答应你的请求。”他停了一会儿，屏住呼吸，“我就是钢铁侠，不要让我做不了我自己！如果你真的无法忍受，那就离开！但是我真的希望你能了解……”  
洛基扑倒在托尼身边，抬起他的头，大力吻他。因为太用力，他们的牙齿撞在一起，擦伤了嘴唇，但是托尼不顾这些，他紧紧抱着加布里，像是抱着自己所有的希望。直到两人都不能呼吸，他们才分开。邪神继续亲吻着托尼的脖子和下巴。“加比？”  
“嗯，我了解。”  
“不要让我那么做。”托尼带着哭音。  
“再也不会了。”他们不再说话，继续那个粗暴的，带着歉意的吻。实验室的地板又脏又冷，洛基把托尼带进浴室，在那里他可以细心地“清理”托尼。衣服就这么扔在地上，热水温暖了他们的身体。托尼的腿缠在洛基腰上，而邪神把他按在墙上，亲吻他的脖子。他轻轻给托尼的手臂和背上上肥皂，而托尼的手穿过他的卷发。两人深深地看着对方的眼睛，从对方眼中看到纠缠的爱和欲望。  
他们在淋浴时做爱，然后在卫生间的地毯上做，然后在托尼的卧室里做。休息了一会之后，他们再次缠在一起，更温柔，更多的亲吻，更多低语。等到一切终于停歇下来，超级英雄的头枕在超级恶棍肩上，手臂拥在对方胸口。洛基抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他的额头，“请答应我，你至少要做到正常吃饭，保证足够的睡眠。”  
托尼大笑，“我答应你。”

中午时分，娜塔莎和克林特被要求提审阿莫拉。这4天里她什么也不肯说，哪怕经历了神盾局的“酷刑”。在知道可以“伤害”罪犯后，两名前探员同意审问这个几乎杀了他们朋友的女人。房间里只有一张桌子，一瓶水，和一只水杯。阿莫拉带着手铐和特殊的限制使用魔法的颈环。当两人进入时，她忽然大笑着问：“你们的钢铁侠怎么样？仍然血流不止？昏迷不醒？”  
如果布鲁斯在这，他已经变身成绿巨人，把她砸个稀烂。外面的人本以为克林特会发作，结果娜塔莎一脚把金属桌子踢到了墙边。阿莫拉还在大笑……  
在娜塔莎攻击女巫之前，克林特拉住了她。她狠狠瞪了阿莫拉一眼，把桌子拉回原位，坐下。克林特跳上桌子，递给阿莫拉一些照片。照片上是来自约吞海姆的宝石碎片。这些石头现在保存在神盾局里，托尔和西芙正在研究。“托尔告诉我们，它来自于冰霜巨人领地，阿斯加德的禁区。那里只有洛基去过几次，你一直说你不是替他工作，为什么你会有这个？”  
“就像你们中庭人最喜欢说的，钻石是女人最好的朋友。只是这块宝石不仅仅是珠宝。”  
“它可以把你的力量增强10倍，变得比托尔和西芙更强大。”  
“这就是它的好处。”阿莫拉嘟囔。  
克林特把照片拿开，“所以，如果你不为洛基工作，你在为谁工作？霜巨人么？”  
“他们给了我这块宝石，但我做什么有我自己的原因。”  
“有这样的好事？他们免费提供这个给你？为啥他们不干脆让给你王位呢？”  
阿莫拉厌烦地叹了口气，“虽然听起来不合理，但他们的确没提任何要求。”克林特和娜塔莎对望了一眼。作为最好的间谍和最好的神盾探员，他们能准确判断出一个人是否在说谎。而阿莫拉说的一切，听起来都是真的。“当然，很有可能是他们知道，我的目标是让雷神回去！”  
娜塔莎前倾，靠近女巫，“所以，如果托尔回到阿斯加德，他们的军队就能接管地球？”  
“我只想找回那个我爱的神。”  
克林特冷笑，“这显然不可能发生。所以，现在你才在这里？”他敲了敲阿莫拉的颈环。  
阿莫拉恐吓他，“别把胜利想得这么简单，凡人。你们将要面对的是战争——”  
“哦哦，你们还没有赢得战争……这样那样。等等，这话我听过无数次了。黑寡妇，我们走，她什么都不想说。我们得从雷神和西芙那里弄点消息。”  
黑寡妇不肯放弃，“我不知道，鹰眼，我觉得她似乎知道的比我们想象多。”  
阿莫拉耸耸肩，“我总是知道得比你们多。事实上，有些显而易见的事你们都没发现，可怜的凡人。”  
黑寡妇猛拍桌面，“你最好老老实实现在就说，女巫。你恐怕会在这里待很长一段时间。”  
“是什么让你们觉得我啥也不想说？我可是准备告诉你们一点有关复仇者的事，这才是我一直保持沉默的原因。  
“那就快说！”红发间谍咆哮。  
阿莫拉诡笑，“告诉我，黑寡妇，你看过战斗安全录像么？”  
克林特在娜塔莎抓住阿莫拉的衣领时把她拉回来。“我们看了，”他回答，“但是钢铁侠倒下后画面变得很模糊，可能是你的魔法。”  
“呵呵，想当然的人类，那不是我的魔法，既不是雷神的，也不是西芙的魔法。”  
“那是谁？”娜塔莎被她的遮遮掩掩搞得很不耐烦。  
“请告诉我，你们知道多少关于加布里•海德森的事？”  
“你又知道多少。”克林特反击，“他和这些有什么关系吗？”  
“哈哈哈，”阿莫拉大笑，“当然有关，他就是一切的中心。但是很明显，你们根本没注意到。他渗透到复仇者的计划还真是成功。尽管这样，他居然因为凡人分了心，所以会计划失败。”阿莫拉叹息，“难怪他的父亲更喜欢长兄而不是英俊的小儿子。”  
克林特翻了个白眼，“我们走吧，这都是些什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
“等等，”娜塔莎拉住她的队友，“你不觉得这个故事很耳熟么？”  
弓箭手摆摆手，“你是想说布鲁斯的家庭悲剧，或是托尔被他兄弟洛基记恨的原因？”“第二个，”娜塔莎盯着阿莫拉，“你想告诉我们，加布里是洛基变的？”  
“真应该鼓掌，你们这些傻瓜们终于想通了！不过……”她看了看她被绑着的手，“我现在好像鼓不了掌。”  
离开房间时，娜塔莎和克林特交换了一个眼神，而阿莫拉在他们背后微笑。他们在录像室里与正在录像的科尔森和福瑞碰头。屏幕上，阿莫拉倒在椅子上大笑，幸灾乐祸。两名探员走进去，关上了录像镜头。“你们觉得她说的是真的么？”  
娜塔莎摇摇头，“不，她就像托尔警告的一样，喜欢操纵人心。”  
“但是为什么要把加布里和洛基扯在一块，这消息又不能让她出狱。”克林特问。  
尼克盯着重播的审讯录像，“不过，你们说的事是真的么？她是在安全录像禁用后才被人击落的，没错吧？”克林特点点头，“那里尘土飞扬，然后所有的安全录像都失效了。”  
“你们有没有怀疑过有其他人黑掉录像设备？”科尔森问。  
“有可能，但是找不到原因。我们仍然无法破除一些阿斯加德人的隐形魔法。让托尔和西芙过去看看他们能发现什么。”  
“是，长官。”科尔森离开。娜塔莎和克林特也跟着离开。

托尼呻吟着摸向自己的床伴，很失望地发现没能摸到。他坐起来，努力在下午的阳光中四处张望，寻找加布里的身影。他的情人不在他身边，但他听到了厨房里有人摆弄锅碗瓢盆的声音。托尼微笑着套上衬衫和短裤，去找自己高个子的男友。  
加布里只穿了一条运动裤，裤子看起来刚刚过膝，很有可能上一任主人是托尼。他正在煎奶酪，肩膀上搭了块抹布。托尼走过去拢住他的腰，脑袋靠在他背上。“我想你快醒了，你错过了午餐。”  
“现在吃晚餐太早了点吧？”托尼嘟囔。他能感觉到加布里低笑时胸腔的震动。金发男子转过头来亲吻托尼，“给我个盘子。”  
“最上面一层。够不着。一向都是阿呆帮我拿。”  
加布里窃笑着拿出两只白色的方盘，盛好煎奶酪。“你打算在这吃？还是回卧室？”  
“你真的认为我们应该回卧室吃吗？”托尼挤眼。  
加布里咧开嘴笑，“为什么你会觉得我们只应该在厨房吃饭？你知道么，听说你和克林特一起做肉桂面包，还真让人嫉妒。”他把桌上的三明治推到一边，把托尼领到餐桌旁。“我很想看到你穿着围裙，浑身粘满糖霜。”  
托尼吞了口口水，有些脸红。通常情况下，他是那个可以让任何姑娘脸红的花花公子（哪怕是娜塔莎都可以，只要他不怕被人拽掉老二）。但是加布里的调情话总是让钢铁侠的意志力飞到九宵云外。当加布里的呼吸吹到他脖子里时，他打了个寒颤。英国人忽然用舌头舔了舔他的后颈，“嗨，斯塔克先生，你要吃么？”  
“这得看情况，你能不能不舔我？”  
“嗯……这得看情况。”加布里拿了一片托尼盘子里的奶酪，夹在面包片中，递到托尼唇边，“张嘴，甜心。”  
托尼笑了，“新的吃法？”  
“可以这么说。”托尼张开嘴，加布里把面包片轻轻塞进他嘴里。矮个的男人咬面包的同时，在手指上舔了一口，看到加布里脸上的红晕，露出得意的笑容。英格兰先生把三明治放在一旁，试图吻走托尼嘴边的面包屑。托尼双手抱住加布里的脖子，任由他把自己抱上餐桌，找个更合适的角度接吻。  
当加布里冰冷的手指滑到他的脊椎上时，托尼深吸一口气。他微笑着想，自己是多么幸运，遇到一个前戏时这么体贴，上床时又这么激情的男人。说情话时温言细语，咬人时倒是毫不留情。当加布里吻到他胸口的反应堆边沿时，他不由得再次大口呼吸。“它好像变得更亮了。”  
“真的？我从来没注意到过。”  
“是啊，明亮而且有光泽，我喜欢。”  
“你听起来真像个小孩。”  
“你做起事来才像小孩。”两人再次亲吻对方的嘴唇。托尼的手伸向加布里的运动裤，正准备把它解下来时，屋子外面忽然传来直升机降落的声音。两人急忙分开。  
神盾的特工包围了这片区域，他们穿着蓝色的防弹背心，手中的红外线瞄准器全都对准了加布里。两人慢慢拉开彼此的距离，加布里举起双手投降。尼克•福瑞、科尔森、黑寡妇和克林特手中都握着武器，三名探员全都显得忧心忡忡，紧张地跟在福瑞身后走进大屋。“加布里•海德森，你因为试图渗透神盾局和复仇者而被捕！”科尔森走向加布里，强迫他跪下，给他戴上手铐和颈环。  
“你们在干些什么？”托尼大叫，想把加布里拉回自己身边。但英国男人摇了摇头，不赞同他的行为。他转身看向托尼，蓝眼睛里充满焦虑。一开始，托尼以为他是在求救，所以提高声线，想靠近他。但是加布里转过头，被押着走向直升机。  
“克林特，娜塔莎，你们要对他做什么？告诉我！”  
托尼跑向前，想抓住加布里。克林特拦住他，“托尼，我们很抱歉，但是他不是加布里。”  
“你们说什么？！”  
娜塔莎拽住他的手，“对不起，托尼，但他不是加布里……他是洛基。”  
托尼瞪大了眼，不肯承认这个荒谬的指控。他愤怒地大喊，“你们怎么能这么说！？有什么证据？！”  
福瑞和科尔森把加布里拉进直升机。他们拿出阿莫拉的宝石，放在加布里苍白的皮肤上。一瞬间，加布里的眼睛通红，头发乌黑，皮肤变成了霜蓝色。福瑞拿开石头，恢复了加布里的外貌。“这个证据足够吗？”  
“托尼，对不起。”被推进直升机之前，洛基只留下这么一句话。

11  
概要：他的秘密已经暴露，托尼和史蒂夫要如何善后？  
很少有人住在神盾总部，就算是这些人，也不愿24小时留守。彼特曾经形容神盾总部是带高级探员的多功能监狱，比五角大楼严肃。至少在五角大楼里的人都是工作的人员，他们有幽默感，有自己的生活，可以欢笑，甚至可以取笑上司。而神盾局里有最新的技术，最高的军事机密，还经常囚禁着最强大的超级恶棍。  
这些恶棍们会经历某些形式的审讯，那些手段对于普通美国人来说甚至不合法。虽然没有酷刑那么极端，非常规的手段却一点都不少。托尔最开始来到神盾局时，屋子里只有他，一张椅子，还有探员科尔森。那间屋子还有一面巨大的双向镜，最后托尔不得承认，他一点都不喜欢整面墙的镜子。  
克林特和娜塔莎也认为住在复仇者大厦比住在被人监控的神盾局总部要好得多。作为世界级的俄国间谍，无论她在美国待了多久，总是有同事怀疑黑寡妇是个共产主义杀手。克林特曾经也在洛基的控制下犯过大错，虽然他是局里的英雄人物，已经证明了自己的清白，偶尔还是会听到其他探员在他身后窃窃私语。  
布鲁斯更不喜欢神盾局。首先，他们强迫他加入复仇者，要是不答应，就打算把他困进一个充满伽马射线的巨大盒子里。其次，他被迫接受24小时监控，确保他不会变成“绿巨人”，伤害成千上万的平民。就算是为了保护朋友，神盾局也不让他单独行动。再加上，同样是是神盾局的科研天才，布鲁斯不明白为什么，为什么他们有了托尼，还要把他抓来。他还能说出更多的理由来，更多让他一想到就变身绿巨人大干一场的理由。  
史蒂夫不能说自己讨厌神盾当局，他们至少救了他，并把他带进了新时代。但他仍旧站在自己的朋友们一边。他觉得自己享受了一些不应当的特殊待遇，他的朋友们却没有。他希望在神盾局里，他和他的小队是平等的，但事实并不是那样。  
还有托尼。天才从一开始就不喜欢神盾局，从来不想参与神盾当局的任何工作。这个机构使用了他提供的技术，强迫他做一个“英雄”，要求他按规定工作。他讨厌对方总是介入他的私生活，要他保持清醒，少带女人上床。他们就像是托尼最不喜欢的控制狂家长，不停地告诉你什么是对的，什么是错的。  
现在他又多了一个理由讨厌神盾局。他们只提供生存的最低条件，才不管什么人性。他站在双向镜之前，看着对面黑暗的房间中邪神低着头，一动不动。  
事情已经过去一星期。  
托尼的恋人被捕已经过了一星期。神盾局发现他是几度试图杀死复仇者们的——洛基•劳菲森，魔法、谎言与恶作剧之神。当然，他也是几个月来一直在床上与托尼共度良宵，紧紧抱着他，告诉他他爱他的北欧神灵。显然谎言之神做的一切，都是为了更靠近复仇者，只不过托尼已经完全陷了进去。  
在洛基被带走的当天，托尼被愤怒击倒，他冲着关上门的直升机尖叫、哭泣，克林特在身后死死地拖住他。那天晚上，他待在马布里的家中默默落泪。第二天，鹰眼和黑寡妇护送他回到复仇者大厦。一到大厦他就把自己锁进了实验室，不肯出来。  
第一天，他似乎在修理或是改进钢铁侠的盔甲，不停地挥舞着焊枪，做一些这样或是那样的测试。每隔一小时，他的队友之一就会下楼敲门，检查他的状况。他只是命令贾维斯封住了所有人的权限，不允许任何人打扰。到了晚上，忧心忡忡的队友发现他把那只叫洛基的泰迪熊撕成了碎片。  
第二天，他用锤子把实验室里所有的东西都砸得粉碎。然后他清理了现场，重新布置实验室，只是为了再来一次。等砸到第三次，他终于累得不能动，瘫倒在地。  
第三天他重回酒神的怀抱。打开所有藏酒的暗柜，把里面的藏品喝了个遍。先只是啤酒，然后是一些欧洲名酒，再后来是伏特加。直喝到世界变成模糊一片，他在冰冷的实验室里都觉得热。他大声哼歌，大喊大叫地把金属材料撕成碎片，最后躲在角落里放声大哭，直到失去意识。  
第四天和第五天在昏昏沉沉中度过。一半时间趴在实验室的地板上，另一半趴在床上。幸运的是，有人调暗了房间的灯光，并在他的床头柜上放了两片药和一杯清水。他喝了水，吃了药，飞快地睡过去。几小时后他醒过来，发现美国队长趴在在他的床沿睡着了。漂亮的金发和肌肉发达的手臂让托尼一下就认了出来，托尼哼了哼，翻个身继续睡。  
第六天，队长拼命摇晃着托尼，大叫着要他保持清醒。一开始托尼想置之不理，但队长搬出终级武器霍华德。事实上队长说的是：“你会让你的父亲失望！”  
托尼终于坐起来，怒气冲冲的把枕头扔向他的朋友，“见鬼，你怎么知道他会失望！他有告诉你么？你后来根本就没见过他！他已经死了！”  
“你知道我在说什么，托尼，这样下去你会酗酒到死！”  
托尼嗤之以鼻，“我以前也这么喝，这事可从来都没发生过。”  
“你知不知道自己在实验室里锁了多久？所有的人都担心得要命。最后是布鲁斯和娜塔莎重启了贾维斯才打开实验室门，结果大家发现你在缩在角落里，昏迷不醒！”  
“哦，原来我是这么‘获救’的。好吧，感谢大家把我抢救回来。现在能不能让我一个人多待一会儿，等我结束这一切。”  
“你根本就不可能结束这一切。”  
“嗨，队长，你说什么？”  
“托尼。”  
“什么？”  
史蒂夫捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“你和洛基睡了好几个月，你怎么可能结束……”  
“是他换了身份、变了形象！他连为人处事的态度都像个地球人！我不知道这个算不算一见钟情，但我认为蒙塔古家族一点都不想让凯普莱特人干扰他们的家人。”史蒂夫下意识地抓紧了床单。“你让我对他们说啥？我很抱歉睡了你们的神？！我根本不知道他是谁，复仇者们不知道他是谁，连托尔都不知道他是谁！他骗了我们所有的人！”  
（注：Montague & Capulet 蒙塔古 和 凯普莱特，罗密欧与朱丽叶的家族）  
超级士兵叹息，低下头，“可是你还是爱他。从他把醉酒的你带回家开始。”  
“？”  
“我记得那次酗酒之前，你戒了很久。到底是什么让你重新开始？”  
整个事情的开始？史蒂夫总是拿托尼和他的父亲比较，总是说，托尼，你比你父亲差远了。无论托尼做了多少，取得多少进展，他永远都无法战胜自己的父亲。而压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，是他告诉全世界，托尼的新发明还是来自于他的父亲。  
“没什么，只是些个人问题。”  
“只是个人问题就让你喝得晕晕乎乎，把陌生人洛基带上了床？”  
“就是那样。”托尼耸耸肩，“我醉得厉害，一切就这么发生了。”他瞪着超级士兵，“嗯，我知道我父亲不会这样。”  
史蒂夫呻吟，“为什么又扯到你父亲？我知道那天你说了些什么，洛基告诉过我。”  
“但是你总是不知道，对吗？也许这就是我选择洛基的原因，他能了解我的感受。”  
“托尼，我们每次争吵都会扯到你父亲。请告诉我为什么？为什么每次都这样？”  
“那是因为你和他的关系！”  
“好吧，请解释一下，在我看来，我们俩没有关系。”  
在压抑了这么久之后，托尼终于叫了出来：“我知道你爱我父亲，无论我怎么努力，都不可能变成他！”  
房间里静得可怕，超级士一脸惊讶和困惑，托尼扭过头不看他。这时他终于不再计较史蒂夫会怎么看他，他睡了他们的头号敌人，还让他住进复仇者大厦，事情怎么都不会变得更坏。“我尽一切努力，希望让你喜欢我。我向你妥协，修复彼此的关系。就算这样，你永远在夸耀我的父亲，从来都不肯看我一眼。”他能感觉到史蒂夫盯着自己，却不肯与他对视。“你知道我爱了你多久么？你却总是说他妈的霍华德•斯塔克如何如何了不起！所以我放弃了，所以我才会去喝洒，所以我碰到加布里•海德森……”托尼自嘲，“当然，他其实是洛基•劳菲森，根本不是加比。所以你看，一切都是谎言。”  
“你爱我？”  
“当然，混蛋！我爱了你那么久，只是你永远把我父亲放在首位。”  
他身边的床面忽然沉下去，托尼转过头，发现史蒂夫的脸离自己只有几英寸。超级士兵伸出手轻触托尼的脸，而托尼靠紧墙，想从他身边逃开。“托尼，我从来没有以这种方式爱过你父亲。”  
“……什么？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我只是感激他，并没有爱上他。佩吉是我的初恋，再也没有过其他。”他的手扶住了托尼的脸，轻柔地亲吻他的唇。  
“那么，你爱我吗？”亿万富翁忽然问。超级士兵犹豫了一下。托尼翻了个白眼。“或者说，你这么做只是为了让我和洛基分手？”  
“托尼……”  
“罗杰斯，请你离开！”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，站起身，走出了房间，留下托尼一个人。在关门之前，他低低地说了声“对不起。”  
于是来到了第七天。  
托尼一大早离开了复仇者大厦，到神盾局去见真正的海德森。按科尔森的说法，洛基变回了原来的样子，而加布里的灵魂返回了他自己的身体。托尼被允许在一间小问讯室里会见海德森。一走进屋子，托尼就知道自己错了。加布里的蓝眼睛里没有半点灵动，他看起来胆小谨慎，不像洛基表现出来的那样强大到让人信任。他说话时结结巴巴，语气中总是带着几分不确定。当托尼坐下来，握住他的手时，加布里惊恐地抽回手，“你到底要说什么？斯塔克先生？我不是同性恋。”  
这不是自己要找的人，托尼离开房间。  
所以，他坐在这里，盯着双向镜的对面。邪神低着头，好像在盯着束缚他魔法的镣铐。他的黑发向后梳，显得有些油腻，看起来似乎好多天没洗澡。话说回来，托尼也是一样，他只在早上出门前匆匆冲了一下。洛基看起来比他想象的要苍白，毕竟他已经在这里被关了整整一周。就算一切都是谎言和欺骗，托尼还是很心痛，他现在只想走进去，抱住邪神，告诉他一切都会好起来。  
“准备好了？”科尔森问。  
托尼点点头，探员打开门，让他进去。  
第一次被神盾抓住的时候，洛基被关在玻璃圆柱内，24小时有人看守，那时他只是笑着等待逃脱的最好时机。而这一次不一样。这间屋子没有灯，没有窗户，只有一张放在角落里的床垫，和一只马桶。看守每天送一次饭，但他根本就没吃。他所做的一切，只是坐下来，想着托尼。  
安东尼•爱华德•斯塔克，亿万富翁、花花公子和慈善家，偷走了他的心的男人。  
把他从自己的自我毁灭中拯救出来的男人。  
他永远都不会再见到的男人。  
直到……  
门打开时，他根本就没抬头，以为是又一个进来审讯的探员。宝石的照片滑到他眼前时，他一动不动，直到几分钟后，对面的人忽然问道：“为什么这么做？”  
他认出了这个声音，飞快地抬起头，看到安东尼•斯塔克双手交叉抱在胸前，用疲惫的眼神狠狠地盯着他。科学狂人看起来比以前更苍白，头发油腻，胡子拉茬，脸瘦了一圈，衬衣似乎也宽松了不少，也许有好几天没吃东西。  
托尼显得非常脆弱，洛基只想把他拉到自己怀里。“你没好好吃饭。”  
“回答我的问题！”托尼吼道。  
“我不知道你指什么，我什么都没做。”  
“别说废话！为什么你要装成加布里接近我？”  
洛基长叹一声，靠在椅背上。他应该撒谎还是说实话？不，他是谎言之神，一开始是真的想通过托尼来接近复仇者。但是当他说他爱托尼时，这是真的，他没撒谎。只是把这所有的一切放在一起，就像是一个巨大的谎言。所以，他偏转头，不敢正视托尼。  
托尼拿出一只闪盘，猛地一拍桌子，“这是在加布里的公寓里搜到的。是不是你从我家里拿走的？”  
洛基盯着那只闪盘，“是的，不过如果这能让你好受一点的话。我从来没打开过它。”  
“的确是这样……可是为什么？！”  
“你真的希望我说实话？”  
“说实话总会好一点，”托尼自嘲，“就算我们在一起的一切都是谎言。”  
“那些不是谎言！”洛基站起来。托尼扬起眉，要他坐下，邪神照做了。“一开始，这只是一场游戏。但是我向你保证，托尼，我说的是真的……”  
“别。”  
“我爱你托尼。”  
托尼一拳打到桌子上时，洛基跳了起来。“你怎么能毫不犹豫地这么说？我知道你是恶作剧和谎言之神，但是这么做也太残酷了。”  
“因为这是真的。”他试图用他被铐住的手抓住托尼放在桌上的双手，对方飞快地缩了回去。洛基叹息。“你希望我说什么？说当你叫着加布里而不是我的名字时，我有多妒忌？他现在怎么样？”  
托尼瞪着他，“失落，困惑，他是个异性恋。”洛基叹了口气，靠在椅背上。  
“所以，没叫着说要复仇？没打算逃跑？这可一点都不像洛基。”  
“你从来没想过，也许我根本就不想这么做？”洛基反击。“也许我宁愿和你待在一起，而不是去毁灭世界？也许这就是我过去3个月里一直待在你床上，而没有去恐吓凡人的原因。”他愤怒地皱起眉头，盯着自己的前恋人。  
托尼双手抱胸，手指敲打着上臂，“你一开始就这么打算？”  
洛基叹气，目光逃开，“不，就像福瑞说的，我只是想打入神盾和复仇者内部。本来只是冒充加布里混进这儿，当我发现你在晚会上喝醉了的时候……”  
“你觉得这是个进入我家，最终还可以进入复仇者大厦的好机会？”洛基点点头，再次叹息。“我得说，这主意奏效了。”托尼的声音中充满了被人背叛的伤痛。  
“别说得这么在意。头一晚你可是一直哭诉你宝贝的美国队长。”他并不想往托尼的伤口上撒盐，但这也许是告诉托尼他在讲真话的唯一方法。  
他以为托尼会跳起来暴打自己，但托尼坐着没动。“我从来没告诉过你……他的事。你知道多少？”  
“足够多。不需要问任何人就足够猜到了一切。”好吧，他又在撒谎。不过这次是为了保护小辣椒。  
托尼往前挪，“第一晚我把你错当成了史蒂夫，但你还是陪了我几个月。也许你只是为了偷到更多的数据。”  
“哦，托尼，别太自以为是。我记得我们一起渡过的每一个细节。”托尼的表情有些不自在。“你最爱北欧神话的布拉奇，因为你喜欢诗歌。你在麻省的第一年认识了你的第一个女友，因为你终于度过了变声期。你的初恋是小辣椒。你和小辣椒分手，是因为觉得这样对她来说更好。”托尼扬起眉，仍旧不满意。“你养过一条叫利奥的狗，它死后你一直留着他的项圈，你父亲要你赶紧‘结束这一切’，只有贾维斯会安慰你。在贾维斯过世后，你创造了一个人工智能来纪念他。”一口气说了这么多，洛基的呼吸变得沉重。  
托尼身子向前倾，“你能记住一切？”  
洛基摇了摇头，“但是我记得更多关于你的事。”一刹那间，他似乎看到托尼的眼中浮现出希望。但是很快，托尼摇了摇头，。  
“你的确打入了神盾局和复仇者。”  
“是的，但那之后我什么都没做！”  
“你偷了我的闪盘。”  
“但是我从来没打开过。”  
亿万富翁瞪了他一眼，拿起杯子喝了口水。“因为我分散了你的注意力？”  
“我不知道怎么回答才能听起来不像侮辱。但是，是的，你分散了我的注意力，而我并不后悔。”洛基再次俯身向前，“和我说说，托尼。我们在一起的时候，你有把自己灌醉过吗？我有摧毁过大楼或是城市吗？”托尼坐直了身子。“你看，我们不再伤害自己和周围的人，我喜欢样这。我喜欢早上醒来的时候有你在我怀里，而不是在厕所里呕吐。我很高兴自己没有和毁灭博士以及阿莫拉混在一起，而是站在你和托尔这边。最重要的是，我爱你。”  
托尼双手撑在桌面上，身体前倾，脸离洛基只有几英寸，“你指所有的这一切？”  
“所有的一切！”  
他们花了近一小时互相瞪着对方。洛基试图说服托尼，他说的一切都是实话。而托尼则努力寻找其中谎言的痕迹。两个人都不说话。直到洛基忍不住把自己的唇覆盖在托尼干裂的嘴唇上。凡人猛的拉开距离，抽身离开房间。  
金属门关上时，洛基跌倒在椅子里，他扬着头，盯着天花板，努力不让眼中的泪水滑落。  
他失去了托尼。

12  
概要：爱并没消失，只是停滞不前。  
“你居然要求我这么做！？”福瑞冲着托尼吼叫。  
托尼闭上眼，福瑞的口水喷了他一脸。他不答话，只是擦了擦脸，笔直地站在那里，像士兵一样双手背在背后。除了罗德和小辣椒，很少有人看到见到托尼表现出这一面。但他一旦这样，就表明他已经明确立场，绝不让步。“我赦免洛基•劳菲森，并要求把他移交给复仇者，由我来监管。”  
尼克转过身，揉着太阳穴嘟囔着“我需要来一杯”。“你去审问洛基的时候，是不是被心灵控制了？你的理智呢？”  
矮个的男人稍息，“没有，福瑞。这都是我自己的想法。我赦免洛基•劳菲森，而且要求……”  
“我听到了，斯塔克。我拒绝！洛基是我们通辑名单上最前面的罪犯，我们好不容易在他不反抗的时候抓住他。结束！别再吵吵嚷嚷。”神盾主管转身想离开，托尼跑上去拦住他。  
“他什么坏事也没干！”托尼坚持，“我的意思是，他打入了神盾和复仇者内部，但除了这个，什么都没干！阿莫拉也证实她不是为他工作，所以他并没有打算‘毁灭世界’。”  
福瑞按下开门按钮，“我不关心这些，只要他待在这。”  
门外，托尔、西芙和其他复仇者们用士兵的姿态站成一排，挡住了福瑞的去路。两位北欧主神站直了身子。托尔清了清喉咙，“福瑞局长，请把我弟弟移交给钢铁侠监管。”  
“再说一次，不行！”  
西芙上前一步想要开口，福瑞握住她的手，制止她。他指了指托尼、雷神和她，“你的意见不作数，因为你和他上床。你也不作数，因为他是你弟弟。你也一样，他是你朋友。我不会因为个人感情就释放这个恶棍。”  
他试图穿过复仇者小队，但雷神拦住了他。虽然他比福瑞高了半个头，但托尔还是紧张地吞了下口水，低着头，“钢铁侠说得对，我弟弟虽然获得了海德森的身份，却没有干任何坏事。他救了西芙，还在阿莫拉攻击时帮了托尼。”  
“做两件好事并不能证明他不再想要统治世界。”  
“但是，局长——”  
“不行。”他推开雷神，却被两名前探员和绿色的科学家挡住。“现在又是啥？”  
三人交换了下眼神，克林特捅了捅娜塔莎，要她来说。黑寡妇翻了个白眼，“我相信这里有不带偏见的意见。其余复仇者也同意托尼的要求。”  
福瑞双手抱胸，“真的？所有的复仇者？”他问道。克林特和布鲁斯不安的扭开视线。  
最后，布鲁斯叹了口气，说：“是的，我们所有人。洛基住在复仇者大厦时，并没有伤害我们。相反，他一直在帮助我们。”  
“真的么？”局长冷笑，他转向史蒂夫，“队长，你也同意？”  
托尼屏住了呼吸，盯着靠在走廊墙上的美国队长。超级士兵双手抱在胸前，盯着审讯室。自从上次的接吻事件之后，他们再没说过话。来神盾的路上，两个甚至都盯着窗外，尽可能不做目光接触。托尼所知道的，是史蒂夫一开始就不喜欢“加布里”。而现在他们想保洛基，美国队长看起来就会拒绝。工程师闭上眼睛，等待史蒂夫拒绝他们的提议。  
“移交他。”史蒂夫冷静地回答，看了队友们一眼，转身离开。  
福瑞瞪大了双眼，其他的复仇者也一样，他们眼睁睁地看着队长离开。福瑞不甘心地冷哼一声，转身面对托尼和托尔。“明天我就释放他。不过如果他真的搞出什么事来，那都是因为你们，你们所有的人！”复仇者们点头，跟上他们的队长。  
一开始，因为福瑞强大的气场，小队成员们都保持沉默。接着，托尔的笑容越来越大，拉着托尼转了个圈。“太好了！我弟弟会和我们在一起！谢谢你，钢铁侠！”他松开托尼，去拥抱其他队友。“感谢大家的支持！我们应该庆祝！”  
克林特笑着拍了拍他的后背，“当然，大个子，不过我们是不是应该等你弟弟从神盾回来后再一起庆祝？”  
“哦，对的。不过这还是太棒了！”托尔快乐地抱着队友们跳跃，西芙退后一步走近托尼，露出一个柔和的笑容，“我很高兴你们俩能彼此在一起。”  
托尼叹息，“你一直知道他就是洛基，对么？”她的笑容迅速消褪，变成了恐慌，托尼摇了摇头，“我没生气，只是……他说的是真的对吗？我没犯错？”  
“我发誓他说的是真的。”  
“谢谢你，西芙。”

复仇者们离开神盾总部，乘车返回复仇者大厦。克林特、娜塔莎、布鲁斯一辆车；托尼载上史蒂夫；托尔和西芙干脆直接飞回去。一路上，史蒂夫都在看洛基的审讯记录。托尼离开审讯室后，玛丽亚和科尔森押着洛基回他的牢房，他们俩远远地看见了对方。这和上次在酒巴完全不一样，那时候洛基咧嘴大笑，眼神中充满骄傲；而现在，他看起来失落、脆弱、而且破碎。  
史蒂夫在战争之前就说过，他讨厌恃强凌弱和杀戮。看到洛基现在的样子，就算他想高兴也做不到。实际上，远远的看着洛基被人拖走，他只觉得可怜。但他不会跑过去告诉邪神，一切都会好起来，因为事情并没有那么简单。释放他复仇者们冒了巨大的风险，尤其是托尼。  
史蒂夫很想冲着队友们大叫，在洛基做过那些事之后，你们居然还想放过他。但是托尼坚持为他辩护，并恳求大家给他自由。他本以为雷神会这么做，因为洛基是他的弟弟。但是托尼——天啊，他仍然爱着洛基？！一个星期以来，他眼睁睁看着托尼几乎毁了自己，而与托尼的短短交谈之后，工程师仍旧选择了恶作剧之神。  
他试着不要那么自私，但这一次，他有让洛基远离的最好借口——邪神有可能再次伤害到托尼。当然，他们可以监视洛基的所作所为，但是如果所有的一切都是谎言，洛基只是利用托尼的感情来逃跑呢？说得残酷一点，他从来没见过洛基对任何有呼吸的东西显示出这样的情感。邪神甚至多次袭击自己的兄长。话说回来，西芙坚持说，当她被阿莫拉击伤后，洛基一直在照顾她，这也许能表明，他也有感情。  
在神盾局拯救了洛基之后，回到复仇者大厦已经是傍晚。布鲁斯去了实验室，克林特和娜塔莎去了健身房，西芙和托尔为洛基准备房间。而托尼，史蒂夫不太清楚托尼去了哪儿，令人惊讶的是，他居然不在实验室。史蒂夫在厨房和客厅里消磨时间，直到太阳完全下山。虽然没感觉到累，他还是走回自己的房间。托尼正好从相反的方向走来，低着头，像是躲避他的目光。  
史蒂夫叹气，拉住托尼，“我们得谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”他并没有挣脱。  
“关于——这一切。你想释放洛基，并让他和我们住到一起。”  
“是的，这是我的选择。看起来复仇者们赞同我的选择，连你都是。”托尼看着他，“为什么你会同意？”  
史蒂夫慢慢放开托尼的手，“为了托尔。”撒谎！弥天大谎！他同意因为他看到了托尼的脸，在尼克问他的意见时，托尼苍白的脸。托尼的表情混和着失落与痛苦，仿佛已经放弃了一切。托尼认为史蒂夫会主持“正义”，继续把洛基关在神盾局。但是，如果他真的那么做了，他就是复仇者的罪人，会毁了托尼的生活。就算他不想承认，他也能看到托尼依然爱着洛基，尽管他不明白为什么。这是第一次，在很长时间内的第一次，他见过托尼在“加布里——洛基”在场时，展现过的笑容。   
托尼回了他一个脆弱的微笑，“谢谢你。”托尼走向自己的房间，史蒂夫也继续他回房的脚步。超级士兵希望明天永远不要到来。  
可惜的是，世界不会为他停驻，而明天已经到来。一大早，托尼、托尔和史蒂夫开车去神盾总部去接囚犯，要把他“押解”到新房间。托尔压不住脸上的笑容，不停地谈论他和西芙所做的安排，托尼却只是看着窗外，假装聆听。  
神盾局所有的探员都在，复仇者们走进去时，安静得几乎没有声音。尼克在大厅的尽头等着他们，狠狠地瞪着托尼。金属门打开后，洛基被带出来，没有手铐，但仍然戴着厚厚的颈环。  
“什么意思——”  
尼克把他拉向托尔，“时刻监视他的动向，如果有任何抵抗，就给他狠狠来一下。”  
“这不人道，”托尼指出。  
“他根本就不是人类。”他把洛基扔到托尔怀里。“记得我的警告，复仇者们！”三个人看着福瑞离开。史蒂夫第一个转身，托尼跟在他身后。托尔在后面摸了摸洛基脖子上的颈环，十分不满。  
“来吧，弟弟，我们一起回去。”洛基无力地点了点头，让哥哥带着自己离开。

13  
概要：住进了复仇者大厦，洛基却总是见不到托尼。  
回去的路上，车内保持着沉默。托尼看着窗外，托尔和他弟弟挤在一起，史蒂夫集中注意力开车。到达复仇者大厦后，迎接他们的只有贾维斯。它告诉大家，其他4名复仇者已经出去巡逻。史蒂夫退回到自己的房间，托尔拉着洛基想向他展示他和西芙为他准备的一切。但是托尼摇了摇头，拦住他，“不，托尔，他住我的房间。我答应了福瑞会看着他。”  
托尔的脸垮下来，“西芙和我给他安排了……”  
“重新安排到我房间。”他看着洛基，盯着他脖子上的颈环。“我去实验室。”在洛基开口说话之前，科学家已经转身离开。洛基叹息，托尔把他带到托尼的房间。  
其余复仇者回来之后，不经洛基同意，就达成了处理洛基事件的规则。雷神也不得不同意，他可不想把洛基送还给神盾。洛基不允许独自在大厦中转悠。如果他这么做，贾维斯将警告所有复仇者，并对他的所有行为录像。如果他要离开大厦，必需有雷神或是西芙跟随，保证他不会逃跑。最后，如果没人在，洛基就必需保持卧室门打开，基本上，他在大厦中没有隐私。  
洛基并没有反抗，他整天待在托尼的卧室，抱着补好的泰迪熊“洛基”，读书架上的书。有时他会见到克林特或是娜塔莎走过，他们慢慢走过来看看洛基在干啥，从不进屋。有人走进来时，洛基会振作起来，期待这次是托尼。绝大多数时候他只能看到托尔和西芙，他们送来当天的饭菜。  
不过这一次进来的人有所不同，这一次是好人美国队长。洛基放下书，在床上坐直了身子。他能站起来的话，会比超级士兵还高一点，但是颈环让他变得虚弱。“我哥哥和我说，你也同意放我出来。为什么？我以为你会恨我。”  
“我不恨任何人。”  
“好吧，我错了，你只是非常非常讨厌我。如果你不同意，福瑞不会把我放出来。为什么要同意？”  
史蒂夫环视了一下房间，然后盯着泰迪熊说：“因为托尼爱你。”  
“我也爱他。”  
“你最好不要说谎。”  
“相信我，队长；我一定比你爱得更多。”   
史蒂夫可以说他冒犯了自己，但并没有开口。“我会看着。听我说。”他走近洛基，抓住他的衣袖，“不管你用任何方式伤害到了托尼，我发誓，我都会把这种痛苦奉还给你。懂吗！？”  
洛基轻轻抽回衣袖，“我了解。”  
“很好。”史蒂夫推开他，走向大门。  
“队长，”洛基叫住他，“你爱托尼？”  
史蒂夫背对着他，洛基很轻易看到他的肩膀绷紧了，“是的，但不是你们之间的这种爱。”

晚上7点。  
他来到复仇者大厦已经一周了。除了第一天，他还没见过托尼。洛基闷在床上看另一本书时，听到有脚步声走进了房间。他以为是西芙，西芙比雷神的脚步要轻得多。当他感觉到床面因为重量而下陷时，急忙坐起来。这么长时间之后，他终于见到了托尼。“托尼，我……”  
托尼抓住他的手腕，把一只有显示屏和按钮的手环套在他手腕上，洛基没有抵抗。工程师输入了一行密码，接着在颈环上也输了一行。几秒钟后，颈环停止工作掉了下来，手环亮起。托尼愤恨地捡起颈环，扔进垃圾筒。  
“福瑞不会发现么？”  
天才摇了摇头，指了指手环，“所有的信息都转移到了这里，无需电力。”  
洛基盯着手环，然后看着托尼。“你这一星期都在忙这个？”  
托尼点头，“这比我想的要难。我必需在实验室里破解这个颈环。”  
“为什么不直接叫我过去调试呢？”  
“我想给你个惊喜。这颈环让你看起来像宠物狗。”  
洛基笑了，贴近托尼。矮个的人犹疑着躲开。洛基觉得心好痛，他把手放在托尼手上，拇指轻轻揉着他的手背。“谢谢你。托尼？我能抱着你么？”天才睁大了眼，洛基继续说：“求你，我已经忍了这么久。”  
他以为托尼要花点时间接受这个，毕竟他现在的模样不一样。但是托尼扑过来，充满激情地吻他。绿眼睛的男人压抑不住笑容，他用手臂拢住托尼，把他拉近自己，倒在床上。托尼继续着他的吻，舔着他的嘴唇，最后，因为缺氧两人不得不分开。洛基笑着亲吻托尼的额头，“我爱你。”  
托尼回了一个笑容，“我也爱你，洛基。”  
洛基不想承认这点，他被巨大的幸福击倒，简直像个十几岁的凡人女生。不过他不在意了，毕竟这时候，托尼终于叫了他的名字——洛基，不是加布里，不是史蒂夫。他爱惨了这个，“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你，洛基。”  
“再来。”  
“我爱你，洛……基。”托尼在他的耳边呢喃。  
他们继续接吻，没有解开衣物，也没有火热的呻吟。两人盖着同一床毛毯，托尼把头靠在邪神肩上。洛基抚摸着他的头发，低声问托尼，为什么还会爱他？为什么没去找加布里？亿万富翁微笑着看着自己的恋人轻声作答。  
因为他爱上的是洛基的个性，而不是身体。他告诉洛基，他去见过加布里，一点也感受不到爱的火花。加布里太过混乱，太过软弱。而洛基是强有力的那个，总是在身边坚定地支持他。他告诉洛基，当他在审讯室里看到他时，他那么瘦，那么苍白，几乎不太清醒。就算是这样，他仍然能感觉到，他就是洛基。无论在谁的身体里，洛基的个性总是那么明显。托尼都能感受到，这个才是他真正爱的人。  
这些回答换来了更多的拥抱和亲吻。托尼笑着把毯子拉到两人头上，开始做爱。  
他们没注意到房门没有关，而史蒂夫•罗杰斯站在门口。超级士兵脸上浮现出一个柔和的笑容。他关上门，给他们留一点隐私。

14  
概要：时间可以治愈一切伤口，最终我们都可以原谅对方和自己。  
一周没见到托尼让雷神十分担心，他跑到实验室想和他说几句话，却发现托尼不在。贾维斯向他保证他的主人已经回到自己的房间，托尔急忙跑上去，要确保托尼和自己的弟弟没有打起来。房门关着，里面一点声音都没有。他慢慢地打开门，看到两个人挤在对方怀里睡着了，盖着同一条毛毯，衣服扔得满地都是。他关上门，暗暗道歉。  
“贾维斯，他们在一起多久了？”  
‘几小时，奥丁先生。是罗杰斯先生关的门，免得他们被打扰。’  
“队长现在在哪？“  
‘应该在楼顶。’  
托尔从前廊直接飞到楼顶，看到美国队长坐在草坪椅上，那是克林特和达西在刚搬进来时带来的“设施”。史蒂夫枕着自己的双手靠在椅背上，仰望星空。托尔在他身边坐下，抬头想知道史蒂夫在看什么。他微笑着想，这里是地球，他曾经和简一起这样看着星空。“告诉我，托尔，你能从这里看到阿斯加德么？”  
托尔笑了，“当然不能，只有海姆达尔的看门人可以看透一切。”  
“你会想家吗？”  
“会，但是我喜欢中庭。”  
两人盯着黑暗的天穹。托尔有点失望，这里不像新墨西哥州，看不到那么多星星。布鲁斯告诉他，不切断纽约的电源，灯光就永不熄灭。这个城市的居民注定看到混和着灯光的天空，而不是令人沉思的宇宙苍穹。  
“我——我看到你兄弟和托尼在一起，”史蒂夫忽然说。托尔转头看着他。“我有很久没看到过托尼这样的笑容。”  
“我弟弟也一样，他一直不开心，自从……我已经很长时间没看到他这么高兴了。”雷神缓了缓，问，“你还爱着托尼？”  
史蒂夫叹气，“是啊，不过不是他们之间的这种爱。我不知道托尼有没有和你说我吻他的事。感觉并不那么好。”  
“哦，像简说的，没有‘火花’？”  
不属于这个时代的人笑了。“对，一点火花没有。有那么点……别扭，就像那那个女秘书吻我时那样。所以我知道我对托尼的爱不一样，而且我想，托尼已经明白自己到底爱的是谁。”  
“所以你接受了他们俩的关系？”  
史蒂夫笑了，“有那么点怪怪的，因为洛基曾经想杀掉我们所有的人。不过，就像我们刚刚说的，我们已经很久没见到托尼和洛基这么幸福过。”  
雷神点点头，目光回到雾蒙蒙的夜空。“西芙告诉我，他们能弥补对方的过去，这也许就是他们需要彼此的原因。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我弟弟一直在意童年时代父亲的态度，而托尼和他父亲的关系也很不好。洛基试图用摧毁约吞海姆的办法讨好父亲，他失败了，所以才来报复中庭。而我听说过，托尼酗酒是为了忘记一切。如果他们没有发现对方，最后的结果很可能都是毁了自己。”他看向史蒂夫，“我知道这听起来很荒谬，但我觉得她说得有道理。他们俩在一起后，你见过托尼喝酒么？或是见过洛基摧毁什么东西？”  
“还真是……”  
“所以，我相信他们在一起是对的。”托尼放下他的锤子，在塑料椅子里放松下来，“我只希望随着时间推移，你和其他复仇者们能接受他们。”  
史蒂夫看着星空，就算被城市的灯光影响，他还是看到一颗一闪而过的流星。“我也希望这样。”

最后，他们终于接受了这一切。几天之后，当托尼和洛基恢复了关系，托尼带着谎言之神到处走。其他复仇者花了一段时间才习惯洛基总是在托尼身傍，无论是厨房、健身房或是实验室。克林特第一次见到他们俩时，被洛基揶揄射箭现在只是一项体育运动，他在童年时代学魔法之前就曾经练习过。娜塔莎在健身房里被他讽刺扔飞刀的手法。她直接给他来了一把，然后扔给他一个急救包。克林特告诉洛基，扔飞刀是女间谍表达感情的手法。洛基打了个寒颤，想起托尼提过这两人之间的SM关系。  
布鲁斯一直待在自己的实验室，所以花了更长的时间来适应。不过洛基提供了研究阿斯加德魔法的新课题，布鲁斯飞快地投入了研究工作。尽管感觉不太舒服，但科学家明显没把绿巨人招出来款待客人，这是个好兆头。史蒂夫和洛基还是有点不对盘。两人都承认，他们不喜欢和对方待在一间屋子里，所以尽可能避免发生这种状况。只要这两人不打起来，没人非要把他们扯在一起。  
只是，当纽约有了麻烦时，洛基不得不留在大厦。就算托尼做的手环不会限制他使用魔法，他们也不敢冒福瑞把他抓回去的危险。不过当一切都变得不可收拾时……毁灭博士和九头蛇正在攻击城市，洛基一直盯着贾维斯的显示屏，看到复仇者们一个接一个被扔到混凝土上。在毁灭博士攻击托尼时，洛基立即发动瞬移，接住了从天上掉下来的钢铁侠。  
铁人的面罩打开，托尼笑着说：“帅哥，感谢你救了我。”  
洛基笑着亲了他一口，把他安置在屋顶，对着博士发动了他的魔法。真不幸，因为加入了复仇者，洛基无法像以前一样跑去和老朋友毁灭博士一起讨论他们的“世界主宰计划”，要不神盾和复仇者们就可以提前做好准备。  
被前盟友攻击，毁灭博士气得大声咆哮。他还没来得及发表任何意见，就被洛基和钢铁侠联手轰翻。在洛基的帮助下，复仇者们击败了九头蛇和毁灭博士的军队，并把他们俩送进了神盾局的重犯监狱。因为托尼解除了洛基的颈环，福瑞大为光火，不过出人意料的是，他默许了这一行为。  
与犯罪作斗争之余，所有人都喜欢窝在复仇者大厦里。对克林特和娜塔莎来说，这是艰苦训练后的放松场所。对布鲁斯来说，这里可以躲避其他人的目光。对于托尔和西芙，他们可以学习更多的中庭新技术，比如说这一段时间，他们就在研究洗衣机和烘干机。史蒂夫花了很长时间研究二战后的政治和历史。某天当托尼和洛基不在复仇者大厦的时候，他决定去看看那间隐藏的“美国队长”房间。他进去时发现房间已经空了，只有地面上还留着只塑料仿制的盾牌。贾维斯告诉他，托尼几个月前清理了房间，把里面的东西捐给了纽约博物馆。史蒂夫忽然松了口气，不再为这个问题困扰。  
除了去欧洲或是别的州出差的时间，洛基和托尼总是粘在一起。就算是出差，两个人还会通过电话或是视频聊天。需要分开时，托尼总是带着他的“洛基”熊，而邪神总是睡在托尼的实验室。克林特总是忍不住要拿这个来取笑两人，布鲁斯倒是觉得他们可爱得紧。史蒂夫只是笑着告诉大家，给他们留点私人时间。  
就像雷神所希望的，复仇者大厦已经接受了这对情侣。不过史蒂夫和托尼之间重建信任，比他们想象的时间更长。在战场上，美国队长和钢铁侠被认为是蝙蝠侠与罗宾以来最好的搭档。但在大厦里，他们几乎没有沟通。直到12月底。  
他们的第一个圣诞节没能按计划进行。西芙回到阿斯加德与三勇士一起庆祝，托尔与简同行。显然，神盾节假日也不休息，所以克林特和娜塔莎有任务，他们去了俄罗斯共度浪漫假日。布鲁斯本打算留在大厦，不过达西坚持说，神盾已经同意他去拜访她的家乡（当然，在神盾的秘密监督下）。圣诞前夜，托尼被迫参加公司的圣诞派对。令洛基沮丧的是，他们不得不应付董事会，所以只好在旅馆共度良宵。史蒂夫那天没有活动，第二天一早，他去了佩吉所在的墓园。  
这一年纽约的雪不大，只是盖过了街道。他打扫完佩吉的墓碑，在坟前放上了鲜花。史蒂夫松了松围巾，双手放在口袋里。  
“嗨，佩吉，很久不见了……”他深吸了口气，“我上一次来，还是……哦，刚刚从冰层中醒来，差不多有一年了。真对不起我没及时过来看你。”他停了停，似乎在等待对面的回答，“我想霍华德向你提过复仇者小队的事？它真的组建起来了，成员们都很好。绿巨人很吓人，但班纳博士其实是一个很害羞的人。我们有两名成员以前是很酷的暗杀者，嗯，他们现在仍旧是暗杀者——而且我们队伍里还北欧雷神！红骷髅用过的那个宇宙魔方就来自于他的世界。最后，我们还有……霍华德的儿子，托尼•斯塔克。”  
史蒂夫在雪地里动了动双脚，“我觉得我把我和他之间的关系搞砸了。我—我以为自己是在把事情变好，但其实只是在伤害他，所以，一切都搞砸了。我希望自己能变得更好些，我明白我再也不能看到活生生的你。我只是……我只是希望我的朋友回来，只是希望你能回来。你总是知道该怎么做。”他沉默了一会，跪倒在坟前，把他的头贴在墓碑上，“我想念你，佩吉，我真的很想你。我多么希望自己醒来时能有你在身边。”  
史蒂夫伸手从口袋里掏出一个信封，放在石碑下面。“对不起，圣诞节我也给不了你别的礼物，我不知道你是否想要这个。”他笑了笑，“圣诞快乐，佩吉。”  
史蒂夫站起身，离开之前给了她最后一个微笑。离开墓地后，他发现自己的脚步越来越重，而天气越来越冷。超级士兵用蓝色的围巾遮住口鼻。经过中央公园时，他看到孩子们穿着厚厚的外套堆雪人。金发的美国队长笑着，孤单地走回复仇者大厦。

日子一天天过去，出去的人陆续回来。他们开始准备复仇者自己的新年晚会。12月之前，神盾局为复仇者引进了一名新成员——蜘蛛侠。他们之前听说过，从未见过真人。绿魔选择在感恩节游行时攻击无辜百姓。复仇者们赶到时，蜘蛛侠已经制服了罪犯。  
他和女友MJ一起过完了圣诞节，带着照像机来出席复仇者的新年晚会。蜘蛛侠倒吊在天花板上，给每一个复仇者成员拍照：托尔手中拿着蛋糕，布鲁斯被人捉弄，克林特忽然拿了个号角对着娜塔莎的耳朵大叫，而娜塔莎跳起来在他脸上来了一拳。西芙快乐地哼着歌，和小辣椒以及Happy一起给大家递香槟。小辣椒教她怎么戴礼帽才能在喉咙前保持丝带串的正确角度。  
洛基在楼梯和窗户挂满了闪闪发亮饰物。托尼指责他弄“脏”了自己的屋子，而洛基只是伸了伸舌头，“我想做啥就做啥！”，继续他的装饰大业。  
午夜前半小时，所有人围坐在巨型电视前，观看新年的巨大水晶球坠落转播。托尔说他能做一个比这大十倍，更闪亮的球，而洛基说他能做得更好。两兄弟争得不可开交，最后在厨房里大打出手。克林特急忙冲进去大叫，“别又把烤面包机弄坏了！”  
离午夜还有15分钟，大厦里依然闹哄哄的。史蒂夫悄悄退出房间，手里端着杯热巧克力，到阳台上呼吸点新鲜空气。他闭上眼睛享受着冰冷的空气抚过自己的皮肤。身后的拉门响了一下，他以为是雷神。托尼和洛基粘在一起时，雷神就经常来找到碰头聊天。但是，来的人是托尼。  
“嗨……”  
“嗨，什么事？”史蒂夫想踢自己一脚，什么蠢问题。  
“嗯，兄弟战争。我得让他们自己解决问题。”托尼走到史蒂夫身边，“对不起圣诞节没能安排活动，你一个人过的？”史蒂夫点点头。“为什么不打电话给我们？一个人过节一点都不好玩。”  
史蒂夫微笑，“没事，有贾维斯和好书陪伴我。”他没提佩吉，就算时光流逝，这也是只属于他自己的故事。  
“我知道，但是……”托尼回头看了一眼，托尔和洛基还在折腾。“自从洛基和我……我们一直没有好好谈谈。”  
高个子的人摇摇头，“没这个必要吧，复仇者工作时，我们一直在一起。”  
“史蒂夫，你知道我在说什么。”  
“我是知道，但是托尼，伤害过你后，我不知道要怎么……”  
托尼摇了摇头，“史蒂夫，别这样。真的没事。”  
“这里有事，托尼！我不知道是怎么了，我所说的一切真的把你推到崩溃的边缘。我应该早就发现这个，你是我最好的朋友。”  
亿万富翁眨了眨眼，笑了，“你仍然我最好的朋友，史蒂夫。就算有了洛基，你还是最好的那个。我喜欢与你聊天，也许因为你是我儿时的英雄，让我觉得特别亲切。真的，别再有什么罪恶感。只要洛基不在旁边……”科学家挤了挤眼。  
“我还在学着怎么适应。”  
托尼把手放在他肩上，“我们都在学着如何适应。每个人都需要学习适应新事物。”  
史蒂夫微笑着点头，他来到21世纪的时间还是太短了。“谢谢你，托尼。”  
“没问题，史蒂夫。哦，我差点忘了！”托尼把手伸进口袋，掏出一个破旧的皮面笔记本，“我没能在圣诞夜给你，但是迟到的总比不到的好。”他把那个递给史蒂夫。  
“这是什么？”  
“我父亲的日记，在你消失的那段时间……你知道。”  
史蒂夫的肩膀耷拉下来，“托尼……”  
“哦，不，你真的应该读读这个。他从来都没停止过找你，史蒂夫，你是他最好的朋友。”  
“但是你才是他最伟大的发明。”托尼扬起眉。“在那卷录像带的结尾……托尼，他是真的爱你，我敢发誓。”  
托尼笑着伸出双臂，“谢谢你告诉我。来吧，给我个拥抱？”  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼接受了邀请，把托尼紧紧抱在胸前。两人站了一会，直到互相拍了拍背，分开来。托尔在屋子里叫两个人进去。托尼笑着，示意史蒂夫加入队伍。  
他们包围着电视机，观看纽约本地的实况转播：人们欢呼雀跃，四处是烟火的爆炸声音，等着倒计时开始。  
水晶球从塔顶落下时，复仇者们跟着一起倒数。史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，听着每一个数字。  
10……史蒂夫想起来了自己与巴基在孤儿院度过的第一个圣诞节，他们只有十来岁，巴基找到一颗小树和几支蜡烛。其他孤儿在外面排队时，巴基和史蒂夫躲在阁楼后面，带着一罐豆子和几个苹果。他们挤在破毛毯下，一起哼着圣诞曲。  
9……感谢厄金斯博士，他终于能够加入军队。他没能通过跑步和跳跃测试，但他终于成了一名军人。  
8……在厄金斯和斯塔克的帮助下，他变成了美国队长。佩吉终于发现他成长为男人，而不是那个骨瘦如柴的布鲁克林男孩。  
7……他成功执行了求援任务，救出了400个人，包括巴基。他不再只是做歌唱节目的美国甜心，他是真正的美国队长。  
6……他想起了自己与佩吉的第一个，也是最后一个吻。她说“去把他带回来。”他跳上了施密特飞机。飞机坠毁时他最后的念头是，他还没和佩吉跳那支舞。  
5……他忽然从冰层中醒来已经过了一个月，被要求参加神盾的行动，一天后，他见到了小队的其他成员。  
4……钢铁侠从天上坠落下来，双眼紧闭，已经没了呼吸。史蒂夫手足无措，绿巨人忽然大吼一声，把托尼吓醒过来。托尼的眼中满是血丝，他满不在乎地调侃，希望没人在他醒来前吻过他。每个人都松了口气，然后托尼天马行空的建议大家一起去一家外国餐馆。  
3……史蒂夫和其他复仇者一起欢呼科尔森还活着。娜塔莎给尼克的另一眼上来了一拳，因为他向复仇者们撒了谎。  
2……发生在15分钟前，在经历了这么多尴尬之后，他和托尼的关系终于恢复。这次是托尼向前一步，他原谅了史蒂夫，开始了两人之间新的友谊。  
1……伴随着“新年快乐！”的欢呼声，时代广场上，人们开始彼此拥抱和亲吻。简用唇锁住雷神，Happy礼貌地亲吻小辣椒樱桃色的红唇，娜塔莎跳到克林特身上，把他压在墙上，彼特和女友拥吻，然后……西芙拉着布鲁斯转圈。史蒂夫的视线转向托尼和洛基，现在只有他们三个还没有动。托尼看向洛基的目光带着欲望，邪神的拇指揉过托尼的脸颊。恶作剧之神俯下身来，把他的唇贴紧亿万富翁，天才的手缠上了洛基的脖子，把他拉得更近。他们的吻不像娜塔莎和克林特那么马虎，也不像Happy和小辣椒一样礼貌。洛基给托尼的吻中充满了爱，只有爱，只能洛基能给予他的爱。  
钟声响过后，大家大笑着彼此分开。雷神欢呼着再来一次。洛基与托尼微笑相对。洛基在托尼耳边说着大家听不见的悄悄话，亿万富翁大笑着再次吻上洛基。  
经过了几个月的挣扎、回避和自私，史蒂夫终于笑了。他曾经如此盲目，但他终于看清楚一切。他们是如此契合，就像是上天注定的完美情侣。托尼选择邪神，因为邪神是那么爱他，在他的眼里，第一个出现的永远是托尼，没有其他。  
人们总是说史蒂夫是一个善良的好人，但在内心深处，史蒂夫永远不能像洛基这样关注托尼的感受。  
一小时后，大厦再次恢复了安静。Happy和小辣椒是去了楼下的卧室。塔莎和克林特倒在地板上，没有想打扰他们。布鲁斯和西芙一起离开，要去继续关于他的伽玛射线和身体里另一个人的故事。彼特和MJ本想在晚会上表现得更好些，但两个十几岁的小家伙已经累了，只好乖乖回房。雷神和简跑到大厦楼顶观看还没放完的烟花。只留下史蒂夫、洛基和托尼窝在沙发上看肥皂剧。史蒂夫坐在一角，把中间让给洛基与和靠在他肩上的托尼。三个人沉默地坐着，直到托尼的的鼾声轻轻响起。  
洛基笑着摇了摇他，“我们去床上睡吧？”  
托尼迷迷糊糊地点了点头。洛基扶起他，准备瞬移到卧室。“洛基。”史蒂夫叫住他。邪神扬起眉，看着面前的金发男人。“新年快乐。”  
洛基迟疑着眨了眨眼，直到托尼呻吟了一声，打断了他的沉思。他笑了，吻了吻托尼的额头。“你也一样，新年快乐，队长。”他做了个手势，两个人凭空消失，留下史蒂夫一个人。  
他关上电视，打开身边的读书灯。现在他有时间读一读霍华德留下的日记了。史蒂夫随手打开一页：第14天，发现宇宙魔方——我相信他们这么称呼它。还是没有史蒂夫和他的飞机的任何消息。所有人都叫我放弃，说根本不可能再找到他。可是他已经撞了一架V形飞机！该死的，他是美国队长，我们一定会找到他。  
史蒂夫合上日记，关了灯，拿了条毯子给地板上的娜塔莎和克林特盖上，回到自己的卧室，把日记放在自己床头。史蒂夫倒在床上，透过玻璃窗，可以看到红色和绿色的烟花照亮了天空。他微笑着盯着天花板。  
这是新的一年。  
新的开始。  



End file.
